


Второе пришествие (Оборотня Иисуса)

by ElasticLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticLove/pseuds/ElasticLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз наслаждался последним годом в старшей школе, пока сумасшедшая учительница английского языка не решила, что он - лучший кандидат на вынашивание ребенка Дерека. Теперь Стайлз - семнадцатилетний беременный чувак, и им с Дереком придется выяснить все, что между ними происходит, потому что эти девять месяцев свяжут их на всю оставшуюся жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первый триместр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Coming (of Werewolf Jesus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933431) by [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/pseuds/lupinus), [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



Стайлз очнулся с единственной мыслью - только  _не снова_. Он мог бы реально однажды не прийти в себя после того, как его били по голове, одурманивали, околдовывали, похищали из собственной постели или после любого сочетания вышеупомянутого. Особенно, когда бонусом к пробуждению шел бондаж. Вообще-то, Стайлз был бы не прочь попробовать, но девственности он бы предпочёл лишиться обычным способом.  
  
Настолько, насколько вообще любой секс можно назвать обычным.  
  
Но, нет. Вот он здесь, и он определённо связан.  _Снова_. Ощущения больше похожи на похмелье, нежели на головную боль, так что, скорее всего, использовали зелье или какое-нибудь заклинание, но никак не физическую силу. Ну, хотя бы не придётся беспокоиться о сотрясении мозга.  _Наверное_.  
  
А ещё — и это - серьёзный бонус для Стайлза, потому что такого раньше  _никогда не происходило_  — на этот раз ему не заткнули рот.  
  
— Когда-нибудь наличие целой кучи оборотней-телохранителей будет работать в мою пользу, — пробубнил Стайлз. Выпутываться из оков он умел, и даже уже начал пытаться это сделать. Кто бы его ни связал - он настоящий профессионал: сами крепления - кожаные, а пластины, которыми они соединены - из нержавеющей стали, так что выбор у него не велик. Для того, чтобы выбраться, ему придётся сломать, по крайней мере, один палец.  
  
Иногда Стайлз действительно рад, что потратил уйму времени на просмотр  _Сверхъестественного_.  
  
Но не успел он подготовиться и повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы не захлебнуться, когда его неизбежно вырвет — дверь в его камеру распахнулась, и туда плавной походкой вошла его учительница английского языка.  
  
Стайлз даже вообразить не мог, что будет дальше.  
  
— В тебе есть искра, — мило сказала она. — Я надеюсь, тебе не слишком неудобно.  
  
Что. Вообще. Происходит.  
  
— Ну, в общем, вы же меня знаете, — Стайлз не бросал попытки выбраться из оков. — Я буду не я, если меня не похитят хотя бы раз в семестр.  
  
— Ты так поранишь свои запястья, — мисс Блейк кинула на него осуждающий взгляд и подошла к столу, на котором в мензурке бурно бурлило что-то белое. — Тебе не нужно волноваться. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль.  
  
До Стайлза постепенно доходили её слова. Не важно, что она планирует с ним делать, она не собирается ранить его. Что, в свою очередь, совсем не означает, что он будет наслаждаться её действиями, но, по крайней мере, никакой смертельной опасности нет.  
  
— В конце концов, мне нужно, чтобы ты был здоров, — продолжила она, беря в руки мензурку. — Если ты будешь здоров, то и  _с ним_  все будет в порядке.  
  
Звучало это как-то зловеще. Стайлз попытался кивнуть, но не смог отвести взгляд от... волшебного зелья, или что бы это ни было.  
  
— Хорошо. Может, тогда развяжите меня? Это может навредить моим суставам.  
  
— О, не забивай свою милую, девственную голову, — её тон, вероятно, должен был успокоить, но вместо этого пустил по всему телу табуны мурашек. Откуда,  _черт возьми_ , его учительница знает, что он - девственник? Он не знал, что в старшей школе Бикон Хиллс все  _так плохо_  со слухами. — У меня уже подготовлена комната, в которой есть все, чего бы ты ни захотел в ближайшие месяцы, — она нацепила на его нос прищепку, а затем запустила пальцы левой руки в его волосы - черт возьми, ведь знал, что не нужно поддаваться тщеславию и отращивать их — и дёрнула его голову назад. — Но сначала, ты должен выпить своё лекарство.  
  
Стайлз всеми силами пытался сопротивляться. Серьёзно. Но, когда-то же ему нужно было дышать. И только он открыл рот, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха, мисс Блейк вылила эту отвратительную жижу прямо ему в горло.  
  
Этот вкус. Фу. Если честно, Стайлз действительно пытался не думать о том, что напоминает ему этот вкус. Он вполне себе уверен, что не хочет этого знать. И как бы он не старался откашлять зелье, бо̀льшую часть он всё-таки проглотил.  
  
Что, конечно же, произошло до того, как появляется кавалерия.  
  


***

  
  
— Чем, черт возьми, она меня напоила? — требовательно спросил Стайлз.  
  
Его уже развязали - спасибо Лидии, которая вошла следом за рычащими оборотнями и расстегнула его кандалы. Стайлз рад, что они взяли её с собой, потому что все оборотни оказались слишком заняты мисс Блейк, чтобы помочь ему. Дерек просто стоял там, со своими этими клыками и когтями, смотрел на мисс Блейк широко раскрытыми глазами и маской побитого щенка на лице.  
  
К счастью, Кора соображала лучше и связала мисс Блейк, пока Скотт и Айзек держали её, злобно сверкая глазами.  
  
Последним вошёл Дитон, когда Стайлз уже был освобожден. Видимо, Оби-Ван был достаточно встревожен происходящим, чтобы отправиться вместе с ними. Стайлз был бы тронут, если бы только, ну знаете, Дитон бы хоть раз проявил озабоченность тем, что происходило со Стайлзом раньше. Тот тут же начал рассматривать стол, на котором стояло зелье.  
  
Стайлз дал доктору тридцать секунд, чтобы осмотреться, прежде чем накинуться на него с вопросом, что же она с ним сделала. Но Дитон, ублюдок, молчал и оставшуюся половину минуты.  
  
Стайлз только открыл свой рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, как Дитон произнес:  
— О, мой...  
  
Стайлзу не понравилось, как прозвучало это  _"о, мой..."_. Это звучало не хорошо. Это звучало  _очень плохо_ , отчего Стайлз не на шутку перепугался. Где-то в животе ощутился прилив ужаса:   
— Что она сделала?  
  
— Стайлз, это важно. Она заставляла тебя что-нибудь выпить?  
  
Блядь. Блядь!   
  
— Да, — голос дрогнул. — Что она заставила меня выпить? — потому что... это же не могло быть именно то, что напоминало по вкусу. Верно?  
  
— Хм, — Дитон пролистывал какую-то книгу.  
  
Стайлз честно пытался быть терпеливым, но его желудок в данный момент переваривал какую-то неизвестную субстанцию. У него сейчас терпения было – кот наплакал.   
  
— Перестаньте мучить меня этой гребаной неопределенностью. Я только что выпил какую-то отвратительную на вкус жидкость, которая вполне может быть волшебной или ядовитой, так что не могли бы вы мне сказать, какого хрена это было?  
  
—  _Intactus lupus infans_ , — как всегда невозмутимо сказал Дитон. — Это - старое заклинание, хотя, я не уверен, зачем оно понадобилось мисс Блейк, — он посмотрел на неё пытливым, пристальным взглядом, на что мисс Блейк зло сверкнула глазами.  
  
Стайлз начинал беситься. Знать название заклинания и не знать его назначение - это хуже, чем быть невежественным.  
  
— Девственный ребёнок волка? — смущённо спросила Лидия. Благослови Господь её познания в латыни.  
  
Подождите. Что?  
  
— Ладно, я думаю, что часть про девственность можно пропустить, но, что именно означает "ребёнок волка"?  
  
Потому что... о, Боже. На ум начали приходить ужасные мысли, и... о, Боже...  
  
—  _Что, черт вас дери, обозначает "ребёнок волка"?_  
  
Дитон оторвал глаза от книги. Его очень тяжелый взгляд был направлен прямо на Стайлза:  
— Это означает "зародыш оборотня", которого ты выносишь и родишь.  
  
— Что? — Стайлз почувствовал надвигающуюся паническую атаку. — Скотт! Скажи мне, что твой босс, а по совместительству еще и знаток ведьм, не сказал мне только что, что я - беременный оборотнем!  
  
Скотт подлетел к Стайлзу, схватил того за руку и начал лепетать свою обычную обнадёживающую фигню:   
— Чувак, эй, все хорошо. Я практически уверен, что Дитон не это имел в виду. Все будет нормально. Просто дыши.  
  
И стоило Стайлзу немного успокоиться, как Дитон вновь открыл свой треклятый рот.  
  
— Хм. Глядя на эти записи, я могу сказать, что отец этого ребёнка — Дерек.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз пришел в себя после панической атаки, уже находясь в клинике Дитона. Его воспоминания о том, как он сюда попал, были немного расплывчатые, но почему-то складывалось четкое ощущение, что без Скотта, несущего его аки невесту, явно не обошлось, так что лучше, наверно, ни о чем не спрашивать.  
  
— Между прочим, — сказал он, обнимая руками колени, — я сейчас реально не в порядке.  
  
Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошёл Дитон в сопровождении Лидии и Эллисон.   
  
— Все будет хорошо, — невозмутимо заверил он, очевидно, пробуя успокоить Стайлза. Да пошёл ты. Стайлз не хочет успокаиваться. — Заклинание, которое использовала мисс Блейк, защитит тебя от любого вреда, который может настигнуть тебя в ближайшие десять месяцев. Оно очень мощное. Сейчас, вероятно, ты в большей безопасности, чем был в прошлом году.  
  
Это, скорее всего, должно обнадёживать. Но, как-то не действует. Особенно, потому что...   
  
— Вы сказали  _десять месяцев_? Потому что, я был уверен, что человеческая беременность...  
  
— Полный срок беременности составляет сорок недель, — мягко перебила его Лидия. — Люди, которые считают, что срок беременности - десять месяцев, обычно забывают, что в среднем, в месяце 4,33 недели, а не ровно четыре, — она стрельнула в Дитона недовольным взглядом, будто его дрянные познания в математике нанесли ей личное оскорбление.  
  
— Сорок  _недель_ , — повторил Стайлз. О, черт, нет. — Смотрите, ребята. Спасибо, конечно, за информацию, но, эм, я не думаю, что вы понимаете. Я - семнадцатилетний ребёнок. Ребёнок  _мужского пола_. У меня не может быть детей.  
  
Раздался грохот, будто снаружи что-то сломалось, и Дитон глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Эллисон, не могла бы ты выпустить Скотта из рябиновых ворот? Отведите Дерека куда-нибудь, — вежливо попросил он. — Я, конечно, понимаю его беспокойство, но этот разговор – не для его ушей.  
  
Скотт сначала посмотрел на Стайлза, выискивая согласие, и тот неохотно кивнул. Если кто-то и мог выгнать Дерека - так это Скотт и Эллисон, и пусть Стайлзу очень нужна поддержка Скотта, но ещё больше ему нужно, чтобы уши Дерека оказались вне пределов слышимости.  
  
— Иди. Можешь даже побить его немного. Может, это его отвлечёт.  
  
— Хорошо, — с сомнением согласился Скотт, но позволил своей руке ещё ненадолго задержаться на колене Стайлза. — Просто... позвони мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
Например, способ, как выбраться из этого замеса? Ага. Но все, что он ответил:   
— Конечно.  
  
Скотт и Эллисон ушли. Лидия заняла место Скотта, около Стайлза, на операционном столе, и молча потянулась к его руке. Они подождали, пока не раздастся звон дверного колокольчика, и только тогда продолжили разговор.  
  
— Итак, я говорил, что у меня не может быть ребёнка. Ничего не изменилось. Так что вам просто... — Стайлз махнул рукой. — Делайте, что должны делать, но вытащите это из меня.  
  
— Стайлз... мы не можем, — сжавшись, сообщила Лидия.  
  
— Что? — конечно, они могут. Ещё даже часа не прошло. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что существуют специальные таблетки, аборты и всякие другие способы, чтобы это чёртово зелье, залитое в его горло, не превратилось в ребёнка в следующие девять месяцев. Десять месяцев. Неважно.  
  
Но Лидия лишь покачала головой:   
— Стайлз, я прочитала о том заклинании, которое она использовала. Оно защищает не только тебя. Оно вообще защищает, ясно? — она опустила свой пристальный взгляд на его живот.  
  
— У меня будет малыш, — живот как-то скрутило.  
  
Нет, все намного хуже. У него будет малыш  _Дерека_.  
  
— Почему… — он глубоко вздохнул, пока Лидия сжимала его руку. — Почему Дерек? Почему не Скотт? — вместе со Скоттом он бы справился. Скотт был бы хорошим отцом.  
  
Лидия и Дитон обменивались взглядом долгую минуту. В конечном счёте, ответил Дитон:   
— Мы думаем, что это из-за... материалов, требуемых для заклинания. У мисс Блейк был доступ к Дереку, да и подозрительно бы выглядело, если бы она и Скотт...  
  
О, Боже.   
  
— Эм, ребята, — Стайлз начал глубоко вдыхать через нос, — кажется, я сейчас блевану.  
  
Так вот, чем на вкус было это зелье. Сперма. Значит, это было не только воображение Стайлза. Он с сожалением рефлексировал по этому поводу после того, как освободил свой желудок и промыл рот половиной бутылки ополаскивателя.  
  
Лидия сочувственно гладила рукой его спину.  
  
— И что мы будем делать с мисс Блейк? — обычно Стайлз не одобрял убийства людей... если, конечно, они не были такие психи, как Мэтт, или превращались в ящериц, как Джексон... но, прямо сейчас, он бы с радостью отошёл от своих убеждений.  _С радостью_.  
  
— Есть одно заклинание, которое мне не очень нравится, но учитывая последствия, думаю, что без него не обойтись, — сказал Дитон. — Оно не очень полезное.  
  
Стайлз впился в него взглядом из-за края своей банки с имбирным пивом.  
  
— То заклинание, что она использовала - для накопления силы, могущественной силы, — Лидия явно была более откровенна. — Это - как атомная электростанция магии. Но, чтобы провернуть такое, нужен оборотень, родившийся от непорочного зачатия.  
  
— Ты прикалываешься надо мной.  
  
Она не прикалывалась над ним.  
  
— Значит, она украла меня, чтобы я родил ей ребёнка, которым она могла бы пожертвовать, чтобы получить больше власти? — сама идея вызвала у Стайлза отвращение.  
  
— По-видимому, у неё была очень веская причина или, возможно, соучастники, с которыми она придумала этот план. Она очень мало нам рассказала.  
  
— Она рассказала, что очень долго искала подходящую стаю, чтобы привести в действие это заклинание.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, а затем понял, что не уловил столько смысла, сколько подразумевал уверенный тон Лидии.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под "подходящей стаей"?  
  
— Должны быть выполнены некоторые условия, — ответил за неё Дитон.  
  
— Для роли  _Девы Марии_. Он или она должны быть девственниками, которых в наши дни не так просто найти. Так же, они должны быть частью стаи. Для этого не подойдёт абы кто, — Стайлз очень удивился последствиям заклинания, подразумевающего, что он - часть стаи Дерека. Может, заклинания просто перепутали?  
  
— Ладно, но разве девственников так нелегко найти?  
  
— У "Марии" должна быть искра. Вот это точно нелегко найти. Я впечатлён, как она вообще умудрилась тебя найти.  
  
Стайлзу вдруг захотелось ударить Дитона по лицу. Сначала он задался вопросом - могут ли это быть гормоны, но потом вспомнил, что постоянно испытывал подобные чувства при общении с этим человеком.  
  
— Так, что там по поводу того заклинания, которое вы хотите использовать?  
  
— Сдерживающее заклинание, которое разорвёт связь между её телом и её магией. Это мало чем отличается от разрыва спинного мозга. В ней все ещё будет магия, но использовать она её не сможет.  
  
— О, — звучало кошмарно, но Стайлз слабо себе представлял, что ещё они могли сделать. Она хочет убить ребёнка… его ребёнка.  
  
— Да. Есть определённые причины, почему это заклинание не используется часто.  
  
— Но, подождите. Она же все ещё будет знать обо мне. Она могла бы найти кого-нибудь другого, кто будет использовать магию вместо нее. Пока она знает обо мне, она опасна!  
  
— И, как раз поэтому, Дитон наложит на неё ещё и заклинание памяти. Он устранит все воспоминания о тебе и о том, что она сделала.  
  
— А. Хорошо, — тогда Стайлз и малыш будут в безопасности. Ему не придётся волноваться о ней. Теперь, ему придётся волноваться лишь о том, что он беременный семнадцатилетний подросток. И о том, что папочка ребёнка - Дерек. Господи!  
  
— Я рожу Оборотня Иисуса, — простонал Стайлз.  
  
Лидия издала какой-то звук, но Стайлз его проигнорировал, потому что следом за этой мыслью, его озарила другая:   
— А что, черт возьми, я скажу отцу?!  
  


***

  
  
Тем вечером, Стайлз так и не нашёл ответ на такой важный вопрос. Закрадывалось сильное подозрение, что ответ ему в любом случае не понравится. Его похитили, заставили забеременеть, и он чертовски устал. Домашняя работа – пошла на хрен... Он будет спать.  
  
Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь снова написать гребаное эссе по английскому.  
  
Когда он вернулся домой, отец все ещё работал, и это было просто замечательно, потому что у Стайлза абсолютно не было настроения с кем-либо говорить. Он еле поднялся по лестнице и больше часа отмывался в душе. Потом, наконец-то, добрался до кровати, надеясь, что, когда он проснётся, все окажется ужасным, бессмысленным и очень плохим сном.  
  
Естественно, Стайлзу по жизни никогда так не везло.  
  
Когда он вновь открыл глаза, казалось, что прошло всего несколько минут. Но цифры на будильнике обозначали, что прошло три часа. Раздалось несколько ударов, и сначала он просто слушал, дабы убедиться, что ему не послышалось. Потом со вздохом сказал:   
— Ты можешь войти, чувак. Нам все равно когда-нибудь придётся об этом поговорить.  
  
Окно открылось, и почти  _робко_  — Стайлз не знает, как это вообще возможно, — в комнату проскользнул Дерек. Стайлз видел лишь его силуэт в свете уличного фонаря.   
  
— Дитон и Лидия разобрались с Дженнифер.  
  
 _Дженнифер_. Верно. Потому что для Стайлза - его похитила и оплодотворила его учительница по Английскому, а для Дерека? Получается, что Дерек обольстил её, или наоборот, только чтобы позже узнать, что она просто хотела выдоить из него долбаные оборотнические соки.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Спасибо, что сообщил.  
  
Дерек не собирался уходить, что было вполне ожидаемо. О, нет. Теперь, когда их отношения просто не могли быть ещё более странными, тот мог чувствовать себя совсем как дома. Или... ладно, не совсем. Он все ещё выглядел пиздец как неловко, как будто он должен быть где-то ещё, но просто не может заставить себя уйти.  
  
— Стайлз, я... это я во всем виноват.  
  
Тьфу ты, нет. Не надо заставлять Дерека чувствовать себя ещё более виноватым.  _Зачем_ :  
— Нет, если ты, конечно, не превращался в горячую цыпочку и не вливал в моё горло магический спермо-коктейль.  
  
Дерек даже не улыбнулся. Серьёзно, зачем Стайлзу тратить свой юмор на этого парня?   
  
— Возможно, она бы никогда этого не сделала, если бы я...  
  
Он даже не смог закончить предложение, вот, сколько у него проблем.  
  
— Дерек... — выдохнул Стайлз. — Если бы она не получила то, что хотела от тебя добровольным путём, то она придумала бы что похуже, ясно? Она абсолютно точно не спрашивала моего разрешения, когда делала из меня сосуд для оборотня мессѝи.  
  
Дерек издал болезненный звук и попытался шагнуть вперёд.  
  
— Тебе не... обязательно связываться со всем этим. Если не хочешь.  
  
— Да, вообще-то обязательно, — ответил ему Стайлз. Боже, неужели Дитон ничего никому не рассказал? — Я, скорее всего, ещё даже не забеременел... — хотя в животе уже появились какие-то странные ощущения, как будто там матка растёт или ещё что-то... — но, видимо, магия уже защищает моё тело. В смысле, хорошо, конечно, знать, что в следующие десять месяцев я не стану жертвой оборотня, но этого также в какой-то мере значит, что мне придется выносить этого ребёнка, и никуда я от этого не денусь.  
  
— Я имею в виду, если ты... я смогу воспитать его. Когда он родится, — снова, этот тихий болезненный звук, и челюсть Стайлза полетела вниз. Он начал говорить даже прежде, чем успел обдумать слова, вылетающие из его рта.  
  
— Не обижайся, чувак, но ты похож на единственного человека в этом городе, который подготовлен к такому даже меньше, чем я.  
  
Дерек сильно вздрогнул и Стайлз тут же пожалел о своих словах. Даже при том, что он знал о своей правоте – Дерек совершенно не подготовлен к роли отца – ему, возможно, стоило бы более тщательно подбирать слова. При всех его недостатках, Дерек хотел, чтобы люди поступали с ним правильно и, довольно очевидно, просто хотел семью, хотел стаю. Возможно, этот малыш – сбывшаяся мечта Дерека.  
  
Но это также будет ребёнок Стайлза, и Стайлз не был готов принимать решения относительно всей жизни малыша.  
  
— Прости, — Стайлз потёр руками лицо. — Это было дерьмово.  
  
— Ты был прав, — прохрипел Дерек, и Стайлз просто не мог справиться с этим прямо сейчас. Он устал, чувствовал себя погано, его живот крутило чуть ли не до боли, и он не мог сейчас справиться с мужской болью Дерека. Он просто не мог.  
  
— Возможно, — он опустил руку. — Слушай, Дерек. Я не могу сейчас ничего сделать. Я просто хочу спать.  
  
Широко раскрытые глаза Дерека наполнились болью. Иису... Дерьмо. Девиз всей жизни Дерека Хейла: стало накрапывать - ожидай цунами.  
  
— Я пошёл дальше спать. Хочешь... — Стайлз жестом руки обвёл комнату, на что Дерек отрывисто кивнул.  
  
— Ну, тогда присядь или что ты там хочешь сделать, — Стайлз упал на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку.  
  
Наступила долгая тишина, во время которой Дерек не сдвинулся с места.  
  
— Стайлз? — в конечном счёте произнес он.  
  
Стайлз, который не мог спать, пока Дерек стоял и наблюдал за ним, как какой-то сталкер, начал что-то бухтеть.  
  
— Ты не будешь возражать... в смысле... можешь, конечно, отказаться...  
  
— Что ты хочешь, Дерек?  
  
— Можно мне спать с тобой? — это прозвучало поспешно, что совсем не было в духе Дерека. Стайлз открыл оба глаза, уставившись на него. — Только спать. Я... мои инстинкты... я прямо сейчас просто должен быть рядом.  
  
И, возможно, имели место быть новые девчачьи гормоны, а, может быть, истощение, или воспоминания о том, каким дерьмовым был его день, так же, как у Дерека, но Стайлз согласился:   
— Да, хорошо, — и подвинулся так, чтобы Дерек мог уместиться. — Только сними кожа... ботинки и куртку.  
  
Дерек разделся, шебурша одеждой, а затем, аккуратно и очень осторожно, забрался на кровать и лёг. Он был твёрдый, как доска и нарочито не прикасался к Стайлзу. При нормальных обстоятельствах, это не дало бы Стайлзу уснуть, но только не сейчас. Он просто чертовски устал.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз проснулся следующим утром, чувствуя тепло и уют, и вместе с прояснившимся ото сна мозгом, пришло и осознание: он лежал на кровати рядом с нереально тёплым Дереком. Кроме того, тот обнял Стайлза на манер большой ложки. К счастью, они не лежали вплотную и, вообще, слишком сильно не соприкасались, но Дерек обнял Стайлза за талию, а большая ладонь покоилась на его животе. Стайлзу стало интересно, был ли Дерек в сознании, когда сделал это?  
  
Кажется, им много чего нужно выяснить. При том, что ни один, ни другой этого не хотели, при том, что они сексом-то ни разу не занимались, влипли они в это оба. Этот ребёнок будет принадлежать им обоим, и они должны выяснить, что с этим делать.  
  
Возможно, это были последствия магии, но этим утром у Стайлза возникли какие-то тёплые чувства к Дереку. И только он подумал, что они, возможно, смогут нормально поговорить и все решить, как в комнату постучался отец.  
  
— Утро, Стайлз, — поприветствовал он и вошёл. — Хотел спросить тебя... почему Дерек Хейл в твоей постели?  
  
Стайлз медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Дерека, который в это время спал сном практически уже мёртвого человека.  
  
— Ладно, — сглотнул он. — Это, вроде как, очень забавная история.  
  
— Знаешь, это странно, потому что мне  _не смешно_.  
  
Стайлз сдулся и попытался убрать ладонь со своего живота, не привлекая к этому особого внимания. Судя по выражению лица его отца, попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
  
— Ага, мне тоже, — пробубнил Стайлз. — Просто... — он свесил ноги с кровати и аккуратно сел. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно - это добавить обмороки к его новому списку далеко не мужественных увлечений. — Позволь мне сначала приготовить кофе. Эм, ты сегодня работаешь?  
  
— Нет, сегодня у меня выходной, — ответил папа, хмуро глядя на сына.  
  
Стайлз не знал, как Дереку при всём этом удавалось мирно спать, но он жутко завидовал.  
  
— Хорошо, — это был своего рода словесный удар, который можно было смягчить лишь большим количеством алкоголя. Стайлз осторожно встал на ноги. — Сейчас где-то пять часов, верно?  
  
— Ты не собираешься его будить? — хмурость во взгляде отца лишь усилилась.  
  
— Я не собираюсь с ним разбираться, пока не накачаюсь кофеином. У любого человека есть свой предел, — когда он убедился, что не полетит с лестницы, тут же направился к двери. — Пошли. У тебя же оставалось где-то пол-литра Джека?  
  
— Сейчас немного слишком рано для распития алкоголя несовершеннолетними.  
  
— О, так это не для меня, — оказавшись на последней ступеньке лестницы, он тут же помчался к кофеварке - его единственному другу в таком жестоком и не благополучном мире.  
  
— Стайлз, ты начинаешь меня беспокоить.  
  
И это была последняя капля, серьёзно. Стайлз лишь успел включить кофеварку, как ноги подкосились, и его накрыла истерика. Несколько секунд он держался за столешницу, но руки тоже его подвели, и он беспомощно сполз на пол.  
  
— Серьёзно, папа? — смеха, как не бывало, что, кстати, дерьмово. — После всего того, что произошло в прошлом году... Ты только сейчас начинаешь обо мне беспокоиться? У нас были серийные убийства, потом ещё большее количество серийных убийств, вперемешку с ритуальными серийными убийствами, а ты беспокоишься только сейчас.  
  
Расплывчатые колени отца Стайлза превратились в его расплывчатое лицо, когда тот сел на пол перед Стайлзом, выглядя при этом очень встревоженным. Ну, Стайлз предположил, что тот выглядел встревоженным, но точно сказать было трудно, потому что пред глазами все расплывалось. А лицо стало влажным. О, Боже, он плачет?  
  
— Стайлз, у тебя паническая атака?  
  
Это вновь вызвало смех, что выглядело отвратительно, потому что по лицу текли слезы вперемешку с соплями, и только этого дерьма у него во рту и не хватало.  
  
— Нет! — отдышался он. Блядь, это не должно быть забавно. — Знаешь, что? Я провёл весь прошлый год, терроризируемый оборотнями и больными на голову дедушками, убивал ящериц, и потом злой друид начал казнить людей, и у меня нет панической атаки. Это просто старый добрый нервный срыв.  
  
— О, Боже, — пробормотал отец, утомлённо сидя на полу. — Я должен был уделять тебе больше внимания, я... ребёнок, я помогу тебе, хорошо? Что бы с тобой ни случилось, мы справимся с этим.  
  
Стайлз даже не потрудился на это ответить. Отчасти потому, что он просто не мог, ибо слишком сильно смеялся и рыдал одновременно. Его папа понятия не имел, что делать, и поэтому не мог помочь, и вот самое замечательное - это была вина Стайлза, потому что он должен был рассказать ему первому, когда это дерьмо только начало происходить. Это просто кармическое возмездие за то, что он - поганый сын. Он заслужил.  
  
— Нам нужно поднять его с пола, — сказал кто-то в перерыве между этим отвратительным влажным хлюпаньем.  
  
— Если ты возьмёшься за левую сторону, то я мог бы... — ответил папа Стайлза.  
  
— Я сам подниму его.  
  
И Стайлз снова ощутил себя девицей, потому что он вполне уверен, что Дерек нёс его на диван, словно невесту.  
  
Ему стало интересно, могло ли это считаться браком по залёту?  
  
К тому времени, как Стайлз успокоился, Дерек уже выпил три чашки кофе и даже сделал ирландский кофе его отцу.  
  
Папа сидел в мягком кресле и смотрел в свою чашку. Стайлз выпил стакан воды, который дал ему Дерек, и высморкался. Затем, потому что Стайлз издавал жалостливые звуки и тянул руки к кофе в руках Дерека, тот вручил ему кружку.  
  
Стайлз восхищённо застонал и поднёс кружку к губам. Ну, по крайней мере, попытался. Если не считать того, что ему это не удалось, так как кофе просто остановилось примерно в трёх дюймах от его рта. Стайлз нахмурился, отвел чашку подальше, а затем снова притянул ее. И снова она остановилась вне пределов его досягаемости. Как будто между ними возникло невидимое силовое поле.  
  
Он попробовал ещё раз. Но у него снова ничего не получилось. У Стайлза возникло подозрение. Да не может того быть.  
  
— Дерек!  
  
— Что? — Дерек подскочил с дивана и начал пристально озираться в поисках возможной угрозы.  
  
— Почему я не могу выпить свой кофе?! — пронзительно завопил Стайлз. Тон был довольно таки нелестный, но прямо сейчас ему на это было наплевать, потому что он не мог выпить свой  _КОФЕ_!  
  
Дерек замер, ошеломлённо захлопал глазами и медленно сказал:   
— Знаешь, исследования говорят, что кофе плохо влияет на... — взгляд скользнул в направлении отца Стайлза и затем назад, — рост, — закончил он.  
  
Стайлз непонимающе посмотрел на него, и затем:  
— Ты думаешь, что магическое заклинание защищает меня от моего кофе? — голос всё ещё звучал пронзительно, но ему по-прежнему было наплевать.  _Кофе_.  
  
— Постой. Прости, конечно, но ты только что сказал, что магическое заклинание не даёт тебе выпить кофе?  
  
Это тут же отвлекло Стайлза от его кофейного горя.  
  
— Да. Пап... — начал Стайлз, но не знал, как произнести то, что он хотел сказать. — У Дерека есть кое-что, что он хочет тебе показать.  
  
— Правда что ли? — Дерек вновь сел, но по напряжённой позе было видно, что ему совсем нелегко. Он обратил широко раскрытые глаза на Стайлза.  
  
— А ты думаешь, что он просто возьмёт и поверит мне на слово, когда я скажу ему, что оборотни существуют?  
  
— Нет? — Дерек все ещё пристально смотрел на Стайлза, будто ожидал чего-то ещё. Может быть, потому что надеялся, что не угадал, к чему клонит Стайлз, а, может быть, потому что надеялся, что тот сам все объяснит, Стайлз не понял.  
  
— Оборотни, — произнес шериф. — Оборотни существуют, — и провёл рукой по лицу.  
  
— Покажи ему, Дерек.  
  
Дерек вздохнул и услужливо обратился.  
  
Когда отец убрал руку от лица и увидел Дерека в таком виде, тут же подскочил с кресла.  
  
— Какого черта?!  
  
— Оборотень! И абсолютно безобидный. Ну, в основном безобидный. Дело в том, что тебе не нужно в него стрелять.  
  
— Оборотни... — в течение долгого времени папа пялился в кружку. А затем выдал вот это:  
— Это удручает; теперь во всем появляется смысл. Все, что происходило в этом городе... твои родители тоже были оборотнями?  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Вот в чем дело.  
  
— Хорошо! Превосходно. Рад, что мы с этим разобрались. И, так как ты веришь нам по поводу оборотней, мы должны тебе ещё кое-что сказать.  
  
— Например, почему заклинание защищает тебя от кофе? — папа изогнул бровь. Этим утром Стайлз точно не заслуживал такого взгляда.  
  
— Именно! Это защитное заклинание, которое поддерживает меня в добром здравии.  
  
— Зачем, ведь после всего того времени... потому что это звучит так, будто тебе сейчас грозит опасность... ты нуждаешься в защитном заклинании?  
  
Стайлз иногда забывал, что его папа - фантастический детектив.   
  
— О, это был не я. Это был мой учитель английского языка, — Дерек еле ощутимо напрягся. — Она наложила заклинание, чтобы оно защищало меня все время, пока я беременный.  
  
Отец от таких новостей застыл на месте и посмотрел во все глаза на Стайлза, будто не мог до конца осмыслить информацию.  
  
Стайлз, ужасный человек, продолжал высоким и немного истеричным голосом:   
— Так что я, вроде как, теперь достоин MTV! Семнадцатилетний подросток, беременный оборотнем Иисусом. А Дерек - его папочка. Мазел Тов*!  
  
Стайлзу, вероятно, не стоило удивляться, когда его отец взялся за пистолет. Но, тем не менее.  
  
— Стой! — завопил Стайлз, подпрыгивая и становясь между своим отцом и - О, Господи! Ну что за жизнь? - отцом его ребёнка. — Подожди. Во-первых, когда ты начал носить его с собой дома? - вероятно, где-то между третьим и четвёртым серийным убийцей, появившимся в Бикон Хиллс, подумал Стайлз. Идиотом его папа не был. — Во-вторых, Ты можешь, конечно, выстрелить в Дерека, если хочешь, но это не поможет. Он исцелится, тебе придётся заполнять документы из-за использования служебного оружия, а я  _должен буду_  оттирать ковёр от крови. Крови оборотня, папа.  
  
Ни папа, ни Дерек впечатлёнными такой проникновенной речью не выглядели, но оружие из рук отца всё же исчезло.  
  
— Кроме того, — продолжил Стайлз, — Дерек не сделал это нарочно. Я ему даже не нравлюсь.  
  
Вообще-то, если задуматься, это не было самым веским аргументом, который можно было бы использовать с его отцом.   
  
— Тогда, как...  
  
— Ты что, пропустил ту часть, где я сказал, что это со мной сделала _мисс Блейк_? У спермы оборотня, как оказывается, есть волшебные свойства зарождать жизнь там, где её быть не может, — он замолк и посмотрел на Дерека. — Я прав?  
  
Дерек прикрыл рукой глаза. Он, видимо, тоже не мог поверить, что это - его жизнь.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Так что, ты на самом деле не должен винить Дерека, потому что он _не_  спал со мной. Это идиотское заклинание требовало девственника.  
  
Папа Стайлза выразительно глянул на свою пустую кружку. Похоже, что Дереку хотелось так же исчезнуть, как и жидкости в ней.  
  
— Тогда, каким образом он стал отцом?  
  
О, замечательно, ещё один неловкий вопрос.  
  
— А таким образом, что у мисс Блейк был доступ к, эм, материалу Дерека, — Дерек вздрогнул. Стайлзу интересно, сколько пунктов из их пакта о ненападении можно нарушить в одном болезненном разговоре. — Прости, — он добавил, обращаясь уже к Дереку.  
  
— Нет, ты прав, — пожал плечами Дерек. Он никогда не мог понять, когда Стайлз в нем действительно нуждался.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что тебя, без твоего согласия, использовали донором спермы.  
  
— Мне на это никакого алкоголя не хватит, — папа провёл рукой по лицу.  
  
— Прекрати ныть, пап. Я  _даже кофе_  не могу выпить.  
  
— А что насчёт тебя? — папа посмотрел на Дерека. — Я никогда не пью один до завтрака, — он замолк, будто поняв, что именно это он сегодня и сделал. — Если, конечно, можно обойтись без этого.  
  
— Я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что у вас есть что-то достаточно сильное, способное на меня подействовать, — начал отнекиваться Дерек.  
  
— Не в этом дело, — он встал и направился на кухню. — К тому же, у меня и сигар-то нет.   
  
Как только дело дошло до поздравлений, все стало предсказуемо.  
  
  
 **________**  
  
«Мазел тов» (Иврит; букв. «хорошее везение») — фраза, которая используется для поздравления в честь какого-либо события в жизни человека.

   
  
---  
  
 

***

  
  
— Чем, черт возьми, она меня напоила? — требовательно спросил Стайлз.  
  
Его уже развязали - спасибо Лидии, которая вошла следом за рычащими оборотнями и расстегнула его кандалы. Стайлз рад, что они взяли её с собой, потому что все оборотни оказались слишком заняты мисс Блейк, чтобы помочь ему. Дерек просто стоял там, со своими этими клыками и когтями, смотрел на мисс Блейк широко раскрытыми глазами и маской побитого щенка на лице.  
  
К счастью, Кора соображала лучше и связала мисс Блейк, пока Скотт и Айзек держали её, злобно сверкая глазами.  
  
Последним вошёл Дитон, когда Стайлз уже был освобожден. Видимо, Оби-Ван был достаточно встревожен происходящим, чтобы отправиться вместе с ними. Стайлз был бы тронут, если бы только, ну знаете, Дитон бы хоть раз проявил озабоченность тем, что происходило со Стайлзом раньше. Тот тут же начал рассматривать стол, на котором стояло зелье.  
  
Стайлз дал доктору тридцать секунд, чтобы осмотреться, прежде чем накинуться на него с вопросом, что же она с ним сделала. Но Дитон, ублюдок, молчал и оставшуюся половину минуты.  
  
Стайлз только открыл свой рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, как Дитон произнес:  
— О, мой...  
  
Стайлзу не понравилось, как прозвучало это  _"о, мой..."_. Это звучало не хорошо. Это звучало  _очень плохо_ , отчего Стайлз не на шутку перепугался. Где-то в животе ощутился прилив ужаса:   
— Что она сделала?  
  
— Стайлз, это важно. Она заставляла тебя что-нибудь выпить?  
  
Блядь. Блядь!   
  
— Да, — голос дрогнул. — Что она заставила меня выпить? — потому что... это же не могло быть именно то, что напоминало по вкусу. Верно?  
  
— Хм, — Дитон пролистывал какую-то книгу.  
  
Стайлз честно пытался быть терпеливым, но его желудок в данный момент переваривал какую-то неизвестную субстанцию. У него сейчас терпения было – кот наплакал.   
  
— Перестаньте мучить меня этой гребаной неопределенностью. Я только что выпил какую-то отвратительную на вкус жидкость, которая вполне может быть волшебной или ядовитой, так что не могли бы вы мне сказать, какого хрена это было?  
  
—  _Intactus lupus infans_ , — как всегда невозмутимо сказал Дитон. — Это - старое заклинание, хотя, я не уверен, зачем оно понадобилось мисс Блейк, — он посмотрел на неё пытливым, пристальным взглядом, на что мисс Блейк зло сверкнула глазами.  
  
Стайлз начинал беситься. Знать название заклинания и не знать его назначение - это хуже, чем быть невежественным.  
  
— Девственный ребёнок волка? — смущённо спросила Лидия. Благослови Господь её познания в латыни.  
  
Подождите. Что?  
  
— Ладно, я думаю, что часть про девственность можно пропустить, но, что именно означает "ребёнок волка"?  
  
Потому что... о, Боже. На ум начали приходить ужасные мысли, и... о, Боже...  
  
—  _Что, черт вас дери, обозначает "ребёнок волка"?_  
  
Дитон оторвал глаза от книги. Его очень тяжелый взгляд был направлен прямо на Стайлза:  
— Это означает "зародыш оборотня", которого ты выносишь и родишь.  
  
— Что? — Стайлз почувствовал надвигающуюся паническую атаку. — Скотт! Скажи мне, что твой босс, а по совместительству еще и знаток ведьм, не сказал мне только что, что я - беременный оборотнем!  
  
Скотт подлетел к Стайлзу, схватил того за руку и начал лепетать свою обычную обнадёживающую фигню:   
— Чувак, эй, все хорошо. Я практически уверен, что Дитон не это имел в виду. Все будет нормально. Просто дыши.  
  
И стоило Стайлзу немного успокоиться, как Дитон вновь открыл свой треклятый рот.  
  
— Хм. Глядя на эти записи, я могу сказать, что отец этого ребёнка — Дерек.  


 

***

  
  
Стайлз пришел в себя после панической атаки, уже находясь в клинике Дитона. Его воспоминания о том, как он сюда попал, были немного расплывчатые, но почему-то складывалось четкое ощущение, что без Скотта, несущего его аки невесту, явно не обошлось, так что лучше, наверно, ни о чем не спрашивать.  
  
— Между прочим, — сказал он, обнимая руками колени, — я сейчас реально не в порядке.  
  
Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошёл Дитон в сопровождении Лидии и Эллисон.   
  
— Все будет хорошо, — невозмутимо заверил он, очевидно, пробуя успокоить Стайлза. Да пошёл ты. Стайлз не хочет успокаиваться. — Заклинание, которое использовала мисс Блейк, защитит тебя от любого вреда, который может настигнуть тебя в ближайшие десять месяцев. Оно очень мощное. Сейчас, вероятно, ты в большей безопасности, чем был в прошлом году.  
  
Это, скорее всего, должно обнадёживать. Но, как-то не действует. Особенно, потому что...   
  
— Вы сказали  _десять месяцев_? Потому что, я был уверен, что человеческая беременность...  
  
— Полный срок беременности составляет сорок недель, — мягко перебила его Лидия. — Люди, которые считают, что срок беременности - десять месяцев, обычно забывают, что в среднем, в месяце 4,33 недели, а не ровно четыре, — она стрельнула в Дитона недовольным взглядом, будто его дрянные познания в математике нанесли ей личное оскорбление.  
  
— Сорок  _недель_ , — повторил Стайлз. О, черт, нет. — Смотрите, ребята. Спасибо, конечно, за информацию, но, эм, я не думаю, что вы понимаете. Я - семнадцатилетний ребёнок. Ребёнок  _мужского пола_. У меня не может быть детей.  
  
Раздался грохот, будто снаружи что-то сломалось, и Дитон глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Эллисон, не могла бы ты выпустить Скотта из рябиновых ворот? Отведите Дерека куда-нибудь, — вежливо попросил он. — Я, конечно, понимаю его беспокойство, но этот разговор – не для его ушей.  
  
Скотт сначала посмотрел на Стайлза, выискивая согласие, и тот неохотно кивнул. Если кто-то и мог выгнать Дерека - так это Скотт и Эллисон, и пусть Стайлзу очень нужна поддержка Скотта, но ещё больше ему нужно, чтобы уши Дерека оказались вне пределов слышимости.  
  
— Иди. Можешь даже побить его немного. Может, это его отвлечёт.  
  
— Хорошо, — с сомнением согласился Скотт, но позволил своей руке ещё ненадолго задержаться на колене Стайлза. — Просто... позвони мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.  
  
Например, способ, как выбраться из этого замеса? Ага. Но все, что он ответил:   
— Конечно.  
  
Скотт и Эллисон ушли. Лидия заняла место Скотта, около Стайлза, на операционном столе, и молча потянулась к его руке. Они подождали, пока не раздастся звон дверного колокольчика, и только тогда продолжили разговор.  
  
— Итак, я говорил, что у меня не может быть ребёнка. Ничего не изменилось. Так что вам просто... — Стайлз махнул рукой. — Делайте, что должны делать, но вытащите это из меня.  
  
— Стайлз... мы не можем, — сжавшись, сообщила Лидия.  
  
— Что? — конечно, они могут. Ещё даже часа не прошло. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что существуют специальные таблетки, аборты и всякие другие способы, чтобы это чёртово зелье, залитое в его горло, не превратилось в ребёнка в следующие девять месяцев. Десять месяцев. Неважно.  
  
Но Лидия лишь покачала головой:   
— Стайлз, я прочитала о том заклинании, которое она использовала. Оно защищает не только тебя. Оно вообще защищает, ясно? — она опустила свой пристальный взгляд на его живот.  
  
— У меня будет малыш, — живот как-то скрутило.  
  
Нет, все намного хуже. У него будет малыш  _Дерека_.  
  
— Почему… — он глубоко вздохнул, пока Лидия сжимала его руку. — Почему Дерек? Почему не Скотт? — вместе со Скоттом он бы справился. Скотт был бы хорошим отцом.  
  
Лидия и Дитон обменивались взглядом долгую минуту. В конечном счёте, ответил Дитон:   
— Мы думаем, что это из-за... материалов, требуемых для заклинания. У мисс Блейк был доступ к Дереку, да и подозрительно бы выглядело, если бы она и Скотт...  
  
О, Боже.   
  
— Эм, ребята, — Стайлз начал глубоко вдыхать через нос, — кажется, я сейчас блевану.  
  
Так вот, чем на вкус было это зелье. Сперма. Значит, это было не только воображение Стайлза. Он с сожалением рефлексировал по этому поводу после того, как освободил свой желудок и промыл рот половиной бутылки ополаскивателя.  
  
Лидия сочувственно гладила рукой его спину.  
  
— И что мы будем делать с мисс Блейк? — обычно Стайлз не одобрял убийства людей... если, конечно, они не были такие психи, как Мэтт, или превращались в ящериц, как Джексон... но, прямо сейчас, он бы с радостью отошёл от своих убеждений.  _С радостью_.  
  
— Есть одно заклинание, которое мне не очень нравится, но учитывая последствия, думаю, что без него не обойтись, — сказал Дитон. — Оно не очень полезное.  
  
Стайлз впился в него взглядом из-за края своей банки с имбирным пивом.  
  
— То заклинание, что она использовала - для накопления силы, могущественной силы, — Лидия явно была более откровенна. — Это - как атомная электростанция магии. Но, чтобы провернуть такое, нужен оборотень, родившийся от непорочного зачатия.  
  
— Ты прикалываешься надо мной.  
  
Она не прикалывалась над ним.  
  
— Значит, она украла меня, чтобы я родил ей ребёнка, которым она могла бы пожертвовать, чтобы получить больше власти? — сама идея вызвала у Стайлза отвращение.  
  
— По-видимому, у неё была очень веская причина или, возможно, соучастники, с которыми она придумала этот план. Она очень мало нам рассказала.  
  
— Она рассказала, что очень долго искала подходящую стаю, чтобы привести в действие это заклинание.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, а затем понял, что не уловил столько смысла, сколько подразумевал уверенный тон Лидии.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под "подходящей стаей"?  
  
— Должны быть выполнены некоторые условия, — ответил за неё Дитон.  
  
— Для роли  _Девы Марии_. Он или она должны быть девственниками, которых в наши дни не так просто найти. Так же, они должны быть частью стаи. Для этого не подойдёт абы кто, — Стайлз очень удивился последствиям заклинания, подразумевающего, что он - часть стаи Дерека. Может, заклинания просто перепутали?  
  
— Ладно, но разве девственников так нелегко найти?  
  
— У "Марии" должна быть искра. Вот это точно нелегко найти. Я впечатлён, как она вообще умудрилась тебя найти.  
  
Стайлзу вдруг захотелось ударить Дитона по лицу. Сначала он задался вопросом - могут ли это быть гормоны, но потом вспомнил, что постоянно испытывал подобные чувства при общении с этим человеком.  
  
— Так, что там по поводу того заклинания, которое вы хотите использовать?  
  
— Сдерживающее заклинание, которое разорвёт связь между её телом и её магией. Это мало чем отличается от разрыва спинного мозга. В ней все ещё будет магия, но использовать она её не сможет.  
  
— О, — звучало кошмарно, но Стайлз слабо себе представлял, что ещё они могли сделать. Она хочет убить ребёнка… его ребёнка.  
  
— Да. Есть определённые причины, почему это заклинание не используется часто.  
  
— Но, подождите. Она же все ещё будет знать обо мне. Она могла бы найти кого-нибудь другого, кто будет использовать магию вместо нее. Пока она знает обо мне, она опасна!  
  
— И, как раз поэтому, Дитон наложит на неё ещё и заклинание памяти. Он устранит все воспоминания о тебе и о том, что она сделала.  
  
— А. Хорошо, — тогда Стайлз и малыш будут в безопасности. Ему не придётся волноваться о ней. Теперь, ему придётся волноваться лишь о том, что он беременный семнадцатилетний подросток. И о том, что папочка ребёнка - Дерек. Господи!  
  
— Я рожу Оборотня Иисуса, — простонал Стайлз.  
  
Лидия издала какой-то звук, но Стайлз его проигнорировал, потому что следом за этой мыслью, его озарила другая:   
— А что, черт возьми, я скажу отцу?!  


 

***

  
  
Тем вечером, Стайлз так и не нашёл ответ на такой важный вопрос. Закрадывалось сильное подозрение, что ответ ему в любом случае не понравится. Его похитили, заставили забеременеть, и он чертовски устал. Домашняя работа – пошла на хрен... Он будет спать.  
  
Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь снова написать гребаное эссе по английскому.  
  
Когда он вернулся домой, отец все ещё работал, и это было просто замечательно, потому что у Стайлза абсолютно не было настроения с кем-либо говорить. Он еле поднялся по лестнице и больше часа отмывался в душе. Потом, наконец-то, добрался до кровати, надеясь, что, когда он проснётся, все окажется ужасным, бессмысленным и очень плохим сном.  
  
Естественно, Стайлзу по жизни никогда так не везло.  
  
Когда он вновь открыл глаза, казалось, что прошло всего несколько минут. Но цифры на будильнике обозначали, что прошло три часа. Раздалось несколько ударов, и сначала он просто слушал, дабы убедиться, что ему не послышалось. Потом со вздохом сказал:   
— Ты можешь войти, чувак. Нам все равно когда-нибудь придётся об этом поговорить.  
  
Окно открылось, и почти  _робко_  — Стайлз не знает, как это вообще возможно, — в комнату проскользнул Дерек. Стайлз видел лишь его силуэт в свете уличного фонаря.   
  
— Дитон и Лидия разобрались с Дженнифер.  
  
_Дженнифер_. Верно. Потому что для Стайлза - его похитила и оплодотворила его учительница по Английскому, а для Дерека? Получается, что Дерек обольстил её, или наоборот, только чтобы позже узнать, что она просто хотела выдоить из него долбаные оборотнические соки.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Спасибо, что сообщил.  
  
Дерек не собирался уходить, что было вполне ожидаемо. О, нет. Теперь, когда их отношения просто не могли быть ещё более странными, тот мог чувствовать себя совсем как дома. Или... ладно, не совсем. Он все ещё выглядел пиздец как неловко, как будто он должен быть где-то ещё, но просто не может заставить себя уйти.  
  
— Стайлз, я... это я во всем виноват.  
  
Тьфу ты, нет. Не надо заставлять Дерека чувствовать себя ещё более виноватым.  _Зачем_ :  
— Нет, если ты, конечно, не превращался в горячую цыпочку и не вливал в моё горло магический спермо-коктейль.  
  
Дерек даже не улыбнулся. Серьёзно, зачем Стайлзу тратить свой юмор на этого парня?   
  
— Возможно, она бы никогда этого не сделала, если бы я...  
  
Он даже не смог закончить предложение, вот, сколько у него проблем.  
  
— Дерек... — выдохнул Стайлз. — Если бы она не получила то, что хотела от тебя добровольным путём, то она придумала бы что похуже, ясно? Она абсолютно точно не спрашивала моего разрешения, когда делала из меня сосуд для оборотня мессѝи.  
  
Дерек издал болезненный звук и попытался шагнуть вперёд.  
  
— Тебе не... обязательно связываться со всем этим. Если не хочешь.  
  
— Да, вообще-то обязательно, — ответил ему Стайлз. Боже, неужели Дитон ничего никому не рассказал? — Я, скорее всего, ещё даже не забеременел... — хотя в животе уже появились какие-то странные ощущения, как будто там матка растёт или ещё что-то... — но, видимо, магия уже защищает моё тело. В смысле, хорошо, конечно, знать, что в следующие десять месяцев я не стану жертвой оборотня, но этого также в какой-то мере значит, что мне придется выносить этого ребёнка, и никуда я от этого не денусь.  
  
— Я имею в виду, если ты... я смогу воспитать его. Когда он родится, — снова, этот тихий болезненный звук, и челюсть Стайлза полетела вниз. Он начал говорить даже прежде, чем успел обдумать слова, вылетающие из его рта.  
  
— Не обижайся, чувак, но ты похож на единственного человека в этом городе, который подготовлен к такому даже меньше, чем я.  
  
Дерек сильно вздрогнул и Стайлз тут же пожалел о своих словах. Даже при том, что он знал о своей правоте – Дерек совершенно не подготовлен к роли отца – ему, возможно, стоило бы более тщательно подбирать слова. При всех его недостатках, Дерек хотел, чтобы люди поступали с ним правильно и, довольно очевидно, просто хотел семью, хотел стаю. Возможно, этот малыш – сбывшаяся мечта Дерека.  
  
Но это также будет ребёнок Стайлза, и Стайлз не был готов принимать решения относительно всей жизни малыша.  
  
— Прости, — Стайлз потёр руками лицо. — Это было дерьмово.  
  
— Ты был прав, — прохрипел Дерек, и Стайлз просто не мог справиться с этим прямо сейчас. Он устал, чувствовал себя погано, его живот крутило чуть ли не до боли, и он не мог сейчас справиться с мужской болью Дерека. Он просто не мог.  
  
— Возможно, — он опустил руку. — Слушай, Дерек. Я не могу сейчас ничего сделать. Я просто хочу спать.  
  
Широко раскрытые глаза Дерека наполнились болью. Иису... Дерьмо. Девиз всей жизни Дерека Хейла: стало накрапывать - ожидай цунами.  
  
— Я пошёл дальше спать. Хочешь... — Стайлз жестом руки обвёл комнату, на что Дерек отрывисто кивнул.  
  
— Ну, тогда присядь или что ты там хочешь сделать, — Стайлз упал на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку.  
  
Наступила долгая тишина, во время которой Дерек не сдвинулся с места.  
  
— Стайлз? — в конечном счёте произнес он.  
  
Стайлз, который не мог спать, пока Дерек стоял и наблюдал за ним, как какой-то сталкер, начал что-то бухтеть.  
  
— Ты не будешь возражать... в смысле... можешь, конечно, отказаться...  
  
— Что ты хочешь, Дерек?  
  
— Можно мне спать с тобой? — это прозвучало поспешно, что совсем не было в духе Дерека. Стайлз открыл оба глаза, уставившись на него. — Только спать. Я... мои инстинкты... я прямо сейчас просто должен быть рядом.  
  
И, возможно, имели место быть новые девчачьи гормоны, а, может быть, истощение, или воспоминания о том, каким дерьмовым был его день, так же, как у Дерека, но Стайлз согласился:   
— Да, хорошо, — и подвинулся так, чтобы Дерек мог уместиться. — Только сними кожа... ботинки и куртку.  
  
Дерек разделся, шебурша одеждой, а затем, аккуратно и очень осторожно, забрался на кровать и лёг. Он был твёрдый, как доска и нарочито не прикасался к Стайлзу. При нормальных обстоятельствах, это не дало бы Стайлзу уснуть, но только не сейчас. Он просто чертовски устал.  


 

***

  
  
Стайлз проснулся следующим утром, чувствуя тепло и уют, и вместе с прояснившимся ото сна мозгом, пришло и осознание: он лежал на кровати рядом с нереально тёплым Дереком. Кроме того, тот обнял Стайлза на манер большой ложки. К счастью, они не лежали вплотную и, вообще, слишком сильно не соприкасались, но Дерек обнял Стайлза за талию, а большая ладонь покоилась на его животе. Стайлзу стало интересно, был ли Дерек в сознании, когда сделал это?  
  
Кажется, им много чего нужно выяснить. При том, что ни один, ни другой этого не хотели, при том, что они сексом-то ни разу не занимались, влипли они в это оба. Этот ребёнок будет принадлежать им обоим, и они должны выяснить, что с этим делать.  
  
Возможно, это были последствия магии, но этим утром у Стайлза возникли какие-то тёплые чувства к Дереку. И только он подумал, что они, возможно, смогут нормально поговорить и все решить, как в комнату постучался отец.  
  
— Утро, Стайлз, — поприветствовал он и вошёл. — Хотел спросить тебя... почему Дерек Хейл в твоей постели?  
  
Стайлз медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на Дерека, который в это время спал сном практически уже мёртвого человека.  
  
— Ладно, — сглотнул он. — Это, вроде как, очень забавная история.  
  
— Знаешь, это странно, потому что мне  _не смешно_.  
  
Стайлз сдулся и попытался убрать ладонь со своего живота, не привлекая к этому особого внимания. Судя по выражению лица его отца, попытка не увенчалась успехом.  
  
— Ага, мне тоже, — пробубнил Стайлз. — Просто... — он свесил ноги с кровати и аккуратно сел. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно - это добавить обмороки к его новому списку далеко не мужественных увлечений. — Позволь мне сначала приготовить кофе. Эм, ты сегодня работаешь?  
  
— Нет, сегодня у меня выходной, — ответил папа, хмуро глядя на сына.  
  
Стайлз не знал, как Дереку при всём этом удавалось мирно спать, но он жутко завидовал.  
  
— Хорошо, — это был своего рода словесный удар, который можно было смягчить лишь большим количеством алкоголя. Стайлз осторожно встал на ноги. — Сейчас где-то пять часов, верно?  
  
— Ты не собираешься его будить? — хмурость во взгляде отца лишь усилилась.  
  
— Я не собираюсь с ним разбираться, пока не накачаюсь кофеином. У любого человека есть свой предел, — когда он убедился, что не полетит с лестницы, тут же направился к двери. — Пошли. У тебя же оставалось где-то пол-литра Джека?  
  
— Сейчас немного слишком рано для распития алкоголя несовершеннолетними.  
  
— О, так это не для меня, — оказавшись на последней ступеньке лестницы, он тут же помчался к кофеварке - его единственному другу в таком жестоком и не благополучном мире.  
  
— Стайлз, ты начинаешь меня беспокоить.  
  
И это была последняя капля, серьёзно. Стайлз лишь успел включить кофеварку, как ноги подкосились, и его накрыла истерика. Несколько секунд он держался за столешницу, но руки тоже его подвели, и он беспомощно сполз на пол.  
  
— Серьёзно, папа? — смеха, как не бывало, что, кстати, дерьмово. — После всего того, что произошло в прошлом году... Ты только сейчас начинаешь обо мне беспокоиться? У нас были серийные убийства, потом ещё большее количество серийных убийств, вперемешку с ритуальными серийными убийствами, а ты беспокоишься только сейчас.  
  
Расплывчатые колени отца Стайлза превратились в его расплывчатое лицо, когда тот сел на пол перед Стайлзом, выглядя при этом очень встревоженным. Ну, Стайлз предположил, что тот выглядел встревоженным, но точно сказать было трудно, потому что пред глазами все расплывалось. А лицо стало влажным. О, Боже, он плачет?  
  
— Стайлз, у тебя паническая атака?  
  
Это вновь вызвало смех, что выглядело отвратительно, потому что по лицу текли слезы вперемешку с соплями, и только этого дерьма у него во рту и не хватало.  
  
— Нет! — отдышался он. Блядь, это не должно быть забавно. — Знаешь, что? Я провёл весь прошлый год, терроризируемый оборотнями и больными на голову дедушками, убивал ящериц, и потом злой друид начал казнить людей, и у меня нет панической атаки. Это просто старый добрый нервный срыв.  
  
— О, Боже, — пробормотал отец, утомлённо сидя на полу. — Я должен был уделять тебе больше внимания, я... ребёнок, я помогу тебе, хорошо? Что бы с тобой ни случилось, мы справимся с этим.  
  
Стайлз даже не потрудился на это ответить. Отчасти потому, что он просто не мог, ибо слишком сильно смеялся и рыдал одновременно. Его папа понятия не имел, что делать, и поэтому не мог помочь, и вот самое замечательное - это была вина Стайлза, потому что он должен был рассказать ему первому, когда это дерьмо только начало происходить. Это просто кармическое возмездие за то, что он - поганый сын. Он заслужил.  
  
— Нам нужно поднять его с пола, — сказал кто-то в перерыве между этим отвратительным влажным хлюпаньем.  
  
— Если ты возьмёшься за левую сторону, то я мог бы... — ответил папа Стайлза.  
  
— Я сам подниму его.  
  
И Стайлз снова ощутил себя девицей, потому что он вполне уверен, что Дерек нёс его на диван, словно невесту.  
  
Ему стало интересно, могло ли это считаться браком по залёту?  
  
К тому времени, как Стайлз успокоился, Дерек уже выпил три чашки кофе и даже сделал ирландский кофе его отцу.  
  
Папа сидел в мягком кресле и смотрел в свою чашку. Стайлз выпил стакан воды, который дал ему Дерек, и высморкался. Затем, потому что Стайлз издавал жалостливые звуки и тянул руки к кофе в руках Дерека, тот вручил ему кружку.  
  
Стайлз восхищённо застонал и поднёс кружку к губам. Ну, по крайней мере, попытался. Если не считать того, что ему это не удалось, так как кофе просто остановилось примерно в трёх дюймах от его рта. Стайлз нахмурился, отвел чашку подальше, а затем снова притянул ее. И снова она остановилась вне пределов его досягаемости. Как будто между ними возникло невидимое силовое поле.  
  
Он попробовал ещё раз. Но у него снова ничего не получилось. У Стайлза возникло подозрение. Да не может того быть.  
  
— Дерек!  
  
— Что? — Дерек подскочил с дивана и начал пристально озираться в поисках возможной угрозы.  
  
— Почему я не могу выпить свой кофе?! — пронзительно завопил Стайлз. Тон был довольно таки нелестный, но прямо сейчас ему на это было наплевать, потому что он не мог выпить свой  _КОФЕ_!  
  
Дерек замер, ошеломлённо захлопал глазами и медленно сказал:   
— Знаешь, исследования говорят, что кофе плохо влияет на... — взгляд скользнул в направлении отца Стайлза и затем назад, — рост, — закончил он.  
  
Стайлз непонимающе посмотрел на него, и затем:  
— Ты думаешь, что магическое заклинание защищает меня от моего кофе? — голос всё ещё звучал пронзительно, но ему по-прежнему было наплевать.  _Кофе_.  
  
— Постой. Прости, конечно, но ты только что сказал, что магическое заклинание не даёт тебе выпить кофе?  
  
Это тут же отвлекло Стайлза от его кофейного горя.  
  
— Да. Пап... — начал Стайлз, но не знал, как произнести то, что он хотел сказать. — У Дерека есть кое-что, что он хочет тебе показать.  
  
— Правда что ли? — Дерек вновь сел, но по напряжённой позе было видно, что ему совсем нелегко. Он обратил широко раскрытые глаза на Стайлза.  
  
— А ты думаешь, что он просто возьмёт и поверит мне на слово, когда я скажу ему, что оборотни существуют?  
  
— Нет? — Дерек все ещё пристально смотрел на Стайлза, будто ожидал чего-то ещё. Может быть, потому что надеялся, что не угадал, к чему клонит Стайлз, а, может быть, потому что надеялся, что тот сам все объяснит, Стайлз не понял.  
  
— Оборотни, — произнес шериф. — Оборотни существуют, — и провёл рукой по лицу.  
  
— Покажи ему, Дерек.  
  
Дерек вздохнул и услужливо обратился.  
  
Когда отец убрал руку от лица и увидел Дерека в таком виде, тут же подскочил с кресла.  
  
— Какого черта?!  
  
— Оборотень! И абсолютно безобидный. Ну, в основном безобидный. Дело в том, что тебе не нужно в него стрелять.  
  
— Оборотни... — в течение долгого времени папа пялился в кружку. А затем выдал вот это:  
— Это удручает; теперь во всем появляется смысл. Все, что происходило в этом городе... твои родители тоже были оборотнями?  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
— Вот в чем дело.  
  
— Хорошо! Превосходно. Рад, что мы с этим разобрались. И, так как ты веришь нам по поводу оборотней, мы должны тебе ещё кое-что сказать.  
  
— Например, почему заклинание защищает тебя от кофе? — папа изогнул бровь. Этим утром Стайлз точно не заслуживал такого взгляда.  
  
— Именно! Это защитное заклинание, которое поддерживает меня в добром здравии.  
  
— Зачем, ведь после всего того времени... потому что это звучит так, будто тебе сейчас грозит опасность... ты нуждаешься в защитном заклинании?  
  
Стайлз иногда забывал, что его папа - фантастический детектив.   
  
— О, это был не я. Это был мой учитель английского языка, — Дерек еле ощутимо напрягся. — Она наложила заклинание, чтобы оно защищало меня все время, пока я беременный.  
  
Отец от таких новостей застыл на месте и посмотрел во все глаза на Стайлза, будто не мог до конца осмыслить информацию.  
  
Стайлз, ужасный человек, продолжал высоким и немного истеричным голосом:   
— Так что я, вроде как, теперь достоин MTV! Семнадцатилетний подросток, беременный оборотнем Иисусом. А Дерек - его папочка. Мазел Тов*!  
  
Стайлзу, вероятно, не стоило удивляться, когда его отец взялся за пистолет. Но, тем не менее.  
  
— Стой! — завопил Стайлз, подпрыгивая и становясь между своим отцом и - О, Господи! Ну что за жизнь? - отцом его ребёнка. — Подожди. Во-первых, когда ты начал носить его с собой дома? - вероятно, где-то между третьим и четвёртым серийным убийцей, появившимся в Бикон Хиллс, подумал Стайлз. Идиотом его папа не был. — Во-вторых, Ты можешь, конечно, выстрелить в Дерека, если хочешь, но это не поможет. Он исцелится, тебе придётся заполнять документы из-за использования служебного оружия, а я  _должен буду_  оттирать ковёр от крови. Крови оборотня, папа.  
  
Ни папа, ни Дерек впечатлёнными такой проникновенной речью не выглядели, но оружие из рук отца всё же исчезло.  
  
— Кроме того, — продолжил Стайлз, — Дерек не сделал это нарочно. Я ему даже не нравлюсь.  
  
Вообще-то, если задуматься, это не было самым веским аргументом, который можно было бы использовать с его отцом.   
  
— Тогда, как...  
  
— Ты что, пропустил ту часть, где я сказал, что это со мной сделала  _мисс Блейк_? У спермы оборотня, как оказывается, есть волшебные свойства зарождать жизнь там, где её быть не может, — он замолк и посмотрел на Дерека. — Я прав?  
  
Дерек прикрыл рукой глаза. Он, видимо, тоже не мог поверить, что это - его жизнь.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Так что, ты на самом деле не должен винить Дерека, потому что он  _не_ спал со мной. Это идиотское заклинание требовало девственника.  
  
Папа Стайлза выразительно глянул на свою пустую кружку. Похоже, что Дереку хотелось так же исчезнуть, как и жидкости в ней.  
  
— Тогда, каким образом он стал отцом?  
  
О, замечательно, ещё один неловкий вопрос.  
  
— А таким образом, что у мисс Блейк был доступ к, эм, материалу Дерека, — Дерек вздрогнул. Стайлзу интересно, сколько пунктов из их пакта о ненападении можно нарушить в одном болезненном разговоре. — Прости, — он добавил, обращаясь уже к Дереку.  
  
— Нет, ты прав, — пожал плечами Дерек. Он никогда не мог понять, когда Стайлз в нем действительно нуждался.  
  
— Я имею в виду, что тебя, без твоего согласия, использовали донором спермы.  
  
— Мне на это никакого алкоголя не хватит, — папа провёл рукой по лицу.  
  
— Прекрати ныть, пап. Я  _даже кофе_  не могу выпить.  
  
— А что насчёт тебя? — папа посмотрел на Дерека. — Я никогда не пью один до завтрака, — он замолк, будто поняв, что именно это он сегодня и сделал. — Если, конечно, можно обойтись без этого.  
  
— Я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что у вас есть что-то достаточно сильное, способное на меня подействовать, — начал отнекиваться Дерек.  
  
— Не в этом дело, — он встал и направился на кухню. — К тому же, у меня и сигар-то нет.   
  
Как только дело дошло до поздравлений, все стало предсказуемо.  
  
  
**________**  
  
«Мазел тов» (Иврит; букв. «хорошее везение») — фраза, которая используется для поздравления в честь какого-либо события в жизни человека.

 

***

 

Пока Стайлз готовил завтрак, Дерек топтался на месте. Стайлз не знал, сердиться ему или забить, но, в конечном счёте, сдался и попросил Дерека пожарить яичницу, пока сам готовил тосты. Его отец сидел за кухонным столом и наблюдал за ними поверх уже второй кружки ирландского кофе.  
  
Когда Стайлз взялся за прихватки, чтобы вытащить из духовки бекон, Дерек, опустив взгляд, уже стоял рядом с ним.   
  
— Что... — начал Стайлз, но Дерек его перебил.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз.  
  
— О, — удивился Стайлз. К слову, ничего подобного он не ожидал. — Я полагаю, что это хорошо, потому что тогда проблем у нас должно быть меньше.  
  
Дерек кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся, тем самым не давая Стайлзу пройти.  
  
— Эм, — произнёс Стайлз. — Не мог бы ты...? Иначе бекон сгорит.  
  
Дерек отошёл, и Стайлз вытащил из духовки бекон, оставляя противень на плите.  
  
— Если не трудно, не мог бы ты... тарелки? Эм, чуть выше, над микроволновкой.  
  
День продолжал становиться всё более странным. Сначала отец поймал его на том, что он обнимался в кровати с Дереком Хейлом. Теперь они вместе завтракали, в то время как его отец мирно напивался. Стайлз старался много об этом не думать, ибо просто сойдёт с ума, так что он, с надеждой на лучшее, просто выудил из ящика столовые приборы.  
  
— Ты собираешься ему ещё что-нибудь рассказать? — тихо спросил Дерек.  
  
— Что, например? — Стайлзу казалось, что он достаточно хорошо изложил все, что касалось его магического ребёнка.  
  
— Например, то, что произошло с Дараком или Альфами, — закатил глаза Дерек.  
  
Оу, так вот что он имел в виду под  _«что-нибудь ещё»_.   
  
— Наверное... теперь, когда он уже немного знает, ему, вероятно, придётся рассказать все. В конечном счёте, чем больше он знает, тем в большей безопасности будет.  
  
Удивительно, но Дерек согласно кивнул. Стайлз не думал, что тот сторонник искренности.  
  
Как только тарелки с едой оказались на столе, и они сели есть, Стайлз начал рассказ.   
  
— Итак, оборотни для чайников.  
  
Кажется, отец совершенно не рад тем знаниям, которые он скоро получит. Не важно, в итоге он будет счастлив, что его ввели в курс дела. В конце концов, через десять месяцев, он станет дедушкой оборотня.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек не объявлялся неделю. После того, как они все рассказали отцу, тот отправился домой. Той ночью Стайлз ждал, что Дерек снова заползет через окно, но он не появился, ни в ту ночь, ни в одну из последующих. Он не пришёл даже тогда, когда Стайлз оставил ему сообщение и рассказал, что его папа пробил по базе "Дженнифер Блейк" и нашёл выданный в Оклахоме ордер, после чего бодро арестовал её и оставил дожидаться суда по делу о мошенничестве. В общем, Стайлз решил, что все те нежности были разовой акцией.  
  
Однако, неделю спустя, им все-таки довелось снова встретиться. Не то, чтобы Стайлз не наслаждался своим отдыхом от него. Просто, тот сказал, что хотел быть рядом со Стайлзом, а потом исчез, и Стайлз не надеялся, что что-то может помешать Дереку быть подонком. У Дерека превосходно получается быть подонком, и если этому что-то препятствует, это "что-то" не может быть хорошим.  
  
Так что Стайлз поехал в лофт. Дверь открыла Кора. После долгого рассматривания она, наконец, впустила его и крикнула:   
— Дерек! — а затем взяла свою куртку и, не говоря Стайлзу ни слова, ушла.  
  
— Не слишком ли грубо? — пробубнил себе под нос Стайлз. Он осмотрелся по сторонам, но Дерека нигде не было видно. — Есть кто?  
  
Сверху раздался ответный крик, и Стайлз подумал, что Дерек, должно быть, мылся или переодевался или ещё что-то.  
  
Приняв решение подождать с комфортом, Стайлз уселся на диван. За всю прошлую неделю он безумно устал. Он не был уверен, может быть, это из-за роста матки и созревания ребёнка, что просто убивало его, или ломка, ведь помимо того, что он не мог пить кофе, он ещё и Аддерал не мог принять. Последние семь дней Стайлз был слаб и не мог нормально сосредоточиться. Он заслужил всех удобств, которых только мог получить.  
  
А ведь это только первая неделя, решил для себя Стайлз. Тем не менее, диван Дерека был просто божественный. Он был мягкий, удобный и пах удивительно. Стайлз свернулся калачиком и решил вздремнуть прямо здесь, когда его внимание привлекла стопка книг на журнальном столике.  
  
Стайлз знал, что Дерек не невежда. У него были книги, и он даже был как-то пойман за чтением некоторых из них... но они обычно не хранились дома, в отличие от этих. Стайлз устремился вперёд - жаль покидать такое уютное место, но новая загадка выглядела слишком привлекательной, - и начал исследовать названия.  
  
После прочтения третьего названия, он заметил закономерность. Казалось, что Дерек скупил в Barnes and Noble все книги о беременности и детях. Быстро всё просмотрев, Стайлз понял, что тут примерно с дюжину книг, рассказывающих о том, чего ожидать во время беременности, написанных для матерей, отцов и пар, и примерно столько же книг о раннем развитии ребёнка.  
  
На самом деле, это вроде как было мило. Стайлзу сразу захотелось обнять Дерека, потому что тот, очевидно, не занимался бы этим без надежды на лучшее. Стайлз обвинил во всем гормоны, что странно и немного тревожно.  
  
— Стайлз? — спросил Дерек, спускаясь вниз по лестнице. Он выглядел обеспокоенным. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет, ничего, — ответил Стайлз. Он отложил ту книгу, которую держал в руках, обратно на стол и вновь удобно развалился на диване. Серьёзно, Стайлз мог бы переехать к Дереку только ради того, чтобы не покидать это место. — А ты тут, как я погляжу, приобретаешь знания, — Стайлз рукой указал на книги.  
  
— Ага, — Дерек уселся на диван рядом со Стайлзом, внимательно за ним наблюдая. — Я не имел дело с детьми с тех пор, как родилась Кора, — признался он.  
  
— Что же... — и Стайлз внезапно почувствовал острую необходимость подарить ему этого ребёнка. — Может быть, ты позволишь мне одолжить какую-нибудь из этих книг? Я имею в виду, ту, которую ты считаешь наиболее полезной.  
  
— Я… да, конечно, — какой-то оттенок... о, Боже, Дерек краснеет? Это так неправильно, то, что крадётся по его щекам. — Я сделал пометки в паре из них, так что тебе не придётся читать их полностью.  
  
Дерек Хейл готовился к отцовству. Стайлз никогда не думал, что увидит такое при жизни. И он определённо не думал, что это будет так очаровательно.  
  
Блин, должно быть опять эти гормоны.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил он. — В смысле, я вроде как думаю, что хватит с меня пытаться окончить старшую школу. Не быть мне статистиком.  
  
— Нет, только в MTV special сниматься.  
  
— Ты забавный, чувак, — громко засмеялся Стайлз. — Серьёзно. Но тебе стоит придержать коней, если не хочешь, чтобы я отправился на преждевременные роды.  
  
Дерек... улыбнулся. Вау, нет, ему нельзя так больше делать, это приводит к неуместным мыслям. У них уже будет ребёнок; не стоило вдобавок в него ещё и влюбляться.  
  
— Знаешь, это как раз та единственная вещь, о которой мы можем не беспокоиться.  
  
Ага, Дитон объяснял, что это жуткое заклинание мисс Блейк и дальше будет тянуть из неё силы даже при том, что сама она ими воспользоваться больше не сможет, так что Стайлз практически неуязвим, пока этот ребёнок не решил появиться на свет. При том, что он даже представить себе не мог, как это все будет происходить. Если у него наряду с маткой ещё и влагалище вырастет, он будет очень недоволен, а кесарево сделать заклинание вряд ли позволит.  
  
Он занёс это в постоянно растущий список того, о чем стоило бы поволноваться позже. А сейчас он скинул с ног обувь и решил сделать Дереку одолжение.  
  
— Слушай, я пришёл, чтобы навестить тебя, потому что ты говорил, что с твоими волчьими инстинктами трудно находиться далеко друг от друга, — он повернулся на девяносто градусов и закинул ноги на диван. — Оказывается, быть растущим парнем, в котором на пятьдесят процентов растёт  _ещё один парень_ , довольно-таки утомительно. Я собираюсь поспать. Хочешь пообнимать своего малыша?  
  
— Ты беременный всего  _одну неделю_ , — запротестовал Дерек. — У тебя там эмбрион в лучшем случае.  _Возможно_. У тебя же даже живот еще не увеличился.  
  
— Видишь, вот почему мне нужно находиться рядом с тобой, — сказал Стайлз. У него ноги, как ледышки - в лофте было прохладно, - так что он подсунул их под ноги Дерека. Дерек мог сколько угодно угрожать, что вырвет ему горло; сейчас он все равно не сможет ничего сделать. — Сделай так, чтобы я не выглядел идиотом.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза, но не возражал быть использованным в качестве грелки для ног. Любопытно.  
  
— Ничто не способно этого сделать.  
  
— Ай, Дерек. Слова тоже могут ранить. Ты хочешь пообнимать мой животик или нет?  
  
Чуть сморщившись, Дерек сказал:   
— Я думал, что ты хочешь поспать.  
  
— Эм,  _да_ , — приподнял бровь Стайлз. — Это как раз то, что мы делали в прошлый раз, помнишь? Чувак, я спал, как убитый. Такого со мной обычно не происходит. Ну, не происходило, пока я не бросил кофеин и Аддерал. Но ты не должен обнимать меня, если не хочешь. Все нормально. Я пойму, если для тебя это слишком странно.  
  
Дерек выглядел абсолютно разбитым, и Стайлз прикоснулся к нему. В другой жизни тот, возможно, был бы хорошим семьянином. Вместо этого у него есть несостоятельная стая, медленно съедаемая сверхъестественной войной на истощение.  
  
— Диван немного маловат, — наконец сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз выдохнул немного слишком резко. Потому что спать после спасения с Дереком в собственной кровати, это - одно. В этом был смысл.  
  
— Я открыт для других предложений, — нерешительно произнёс он.  
  
Дерек, кажется, обдумывал в голове какую-то идею. Это заняло где-то минуту, пока он не высказал её вслух.  
  
— У меня теперь есть кровать, — предложил он.  
  
 _Не надумай себе лишнего_ , тренировал своё беременное и девственное тело Стайлз.  _Это всего лишь время обнимашек эмбриона с отцом. Тебе он даже не нравится_. Впрочем, можно было не принимать во внимание это самое "нравится", при такой сногсшибательной внешности Дерека.  
  
— Итак, — радостно воскликнул Стайлз. — Время поспать?  
  
Они устроились на кровати прямо поверх одеяла. Стайлз враскорячку завалился на спину, в то время как Дерек лёг набок рядом с ним. Его рука нерешительно скользнула к животу Стайлза. Тот не смог побороть улыбку и перевернулся набок, чтобы спрятать лицо. Рука Дерека замерла. Стайлзу пришла в голову мысль - Дерек мог подумать, что Стайлз отвернулся, чтобы оттолкнуть его, поэтому он повернулся назад. Рука Дерека все ещё не двигалась, так что Стайлз сам потянулся за ней и уложил себе на живот.  
  
— Вот. Теперь спи.  
  
Стайлз прижался к подушке. Она была мягкая и удобная, и пахла восхитительно. Стайлз уснул раньше, чем начал обдумывать всё происходящее.  
  


***

  
  
Он проснулся заторможенный и немного дезориентированный, даже не осознав сначала, где находится. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить, что он находится в кровати Дерека и, судя по виду из окна, уже вечер. Они проспали целый день.  
  
Дерек вновь обнимал его на манер большой ложки, но на этот раз он лежал намного ближе, уткнувшись носом позади шеи Стайлза, а рука всё так же покоилась на животе.  
  
Стайлзу так было очень удобно, но ему действительно нужно было отлить, так что он осторожно вывернулся из этих объятий. Когда он вернулся, то Дерек уже не спал и внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
  
— Эй, — немного застенчиво произнёс Стайлз. Он реально не знал, что ещё сказать.  
  
К счастью, Дерек знал. Он медленно сел:   
— Ты беременный.  
  
— Да, — а что тут еще можно ответить? Он и так был в курсе, вот уже неделю.  
  
— В смысле, ты пахнешь беременностью.  
  
— О, а у беременности есть запах? И чем же она пахнет?  
  
Дерек прикрыл глаза и пожал плечами:   
— Она пахнет, как беременность. Я не знаю, как тебе описать. Этот запах ни с чем не сравнить.  
  
— О, — Стайлз посмотрел на часы. Почти шесть часов. Было достаточно поздно, и его желудок выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы заурчать, и Дерек заострил на этом внимание.  
  
— Ты голоден? Я мог бы тебе что-нибудь приготовить. Или мы могли бы заказать еду на дом.  
  
Стайлз, задумавшись, прикусил нижнюю губу. У папы сегодня вечером была смена — это одна из причин, почему он приехал — так что дома его не будет. Стайлз все эти дни не особо хотел кушать, но идея поесть звучала заманчиво, особенно после сна.  
  
— Ты умеешь готовить?  
  
— Немного, — Дерек пожал плечами и встал с кровати, направляясь на кухню. — Идёшь?  
  
На кухне Дерек начал копошиться и доставать продукты. Стайлз устроился на барном стуле и наблюдал за его действиями. Они молчали, и это было прекрасно. О чем бы они говорили? Пока Дерек что-то резал и смешивал, Стайлз просто смотрел на него и задавался вопросом, что же он такое готовит?  
  
Как оказалось, Дерек готовил ему киш. Стайлз не знал, что со всем этим делать, так что, просто молча начал есть. И застонал, как дешёвая шлюха, когда пирог попал к нему в рот.  
  
— О мой бог, это божественно! — Стайлз откусил ещё кусочек.  
  
Дерек от такого комплимента сразу вспыхнул. Хотя, у Стайлза на этот раз не было времени рассматривать его. Он был слишком занят едой.  
  
После того, как Стайлз уничтожил половину пирога, Дерек поставил перед ним миску с йогуртом и фруктами.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — Стайлз никогда особо не любил йогурты.  
  
— Это полезно для тебя. Для вас обоих, — сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз шумно вздохнул и начал все это есть. И это оказалось лучшим решением, потому что Дерек вознаградил его потрясающим шоколадным пирожным. Ладно, возможно Дерек больше подходил на роль семьянина, чем Стайлз мог подумать.  
  
По крайней мере, им больше не приходилось волноваться о Дараке или стае Альф, так что они могут разумно предположить, что оба смогут пожить спокойно в ожидании их ребёнка. Ну, Стайлз определённо сможет, а сейчас, когда он узнал, что Дерек умеет готовить, у него появилась личная заинтересованность в том, чтобы держать его как можно ближе. Он сейчас даже мог в качестве живого щита выступать, и не то чтобы он хотел это опробовать.  
  
Ладно, он  _очень хотел_  попробовать, но на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что Дерек на говно изойдется, если Стайлз предложит что-то подобное.  
  
— Итак, — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, уничтожив остатки того, что когда-то называлось пирожным, и обдумывая, а не облизать ли ему тарелку. — Собираешься быть моей назойливой курочкой наседкой на все время беременности?  
  
— Думаю "партнёр по родам" подойдёт больше, — невозмутимо ответил Дерек.  
  
— О, мой Бог, нет, — вздрогнул Стайлз. — Нет, ясно? Если у меня ещё и влагалище вырастет, чтобы родить этого ребёнка, никто кроме квалифицированной медсестры, а по совместительству ещё и матери моего лучшего друга, этого не увидит. И заметь, я никогда не думал, что скажу тебе такое.  
  
Дерек открыл рот, будто хотел что-то сказать, но потом передумал, мельком оглядывая тело Стайлза и... его  _ноздри раздулись_. Это вторжение в личную жизнь, чувак.  
  
— Ты  _не_  сделал только что то, что я думаю, что ты сделал, — возмутился Стайлз, хлопнув Дерека по руке.  
  
Дереку хватило приличия, выглядеть пристыженным:   
— Прости, — но потом стряхнул с себя это выражение. — Я просто подумал... я мог бы избавить тебя от боли. Я не думал о... — он снова опустил свой взгляд. — Я не смотрел бы.  
  
 _А для чего тогда тебе это?_  — подумал Стайлз.   
  
— Чувак, ты только подумай, как там будет пахнуть, — в восьмом классе их всех заставляли смотреть фильм о родах, как часть сексуального воспитания. У Стайлза до сих пор душевная травма.  
  
 _После этого_  на лице Дерека появилось испуганное выражение.  
  
— Да, так я и думал, — кивнул Стайлз и вздохнул. — Слушай, у нас впереди ещё тридцать девять недель, чтобы все обдумать, верно? Опеку, графики кормления и все такое. Я имею в виду, что о кормлении грудью не может идти и речи, так что это как вариант.  
  
Дерек будто замер, а взгляд наполнился гребаной виной, и... нет. _Нет_.   
  
— Даже, если будет такая возможность, — твердо сказал Стайлз. — Достаточно того, что эта сука меня оплодотворила. Достаточно того, что я ничего не могу поделать и должен вынашивать этого ребёнка. Достаточно того, что это, вероятно, убьёт на корню все мои возможности заняться сексом до конца школы. Дерек, даже если у меня грудь вырастет пятого размера, я  _не буду_  ею кормить. Я хочу вернуть моё тело себе.  
  
Рука Дерека, что лежала на поверхности стола, сжалась в кулак:   
— Но во всех книгах говорится, что кормление грудью лучше для...  
  
— Есть целый ряд того, что не касается ребёнка оборотня, — перебил его Стайлз.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сердито бросил Дерек.  
  
— Боже, что мы делаем? — Стайлз со вздохом опустил голову над столом. — Мы будем худшими родителями в истории. Мы даже не можем цивилизованно поговорить после долгого сна! Я не хочу быть одним из тех родителей, которые вечно спорят. Родители Скотта были такими, и это было отстойно.  
  
В течение долгого времени они подавленно молчали. Потом Дерек сказал:   
— Мои родители никогда не ругались. Они жили мирно и всегда поддерживали друг друга.  
  
— Серьезно? — это в какой-то степени удивило Стайлза. Он отчасти ожидал, что отношения у оборотней достаточно склочные. — Это странно. Мои тоже не ругались, но они частенько препирались, как... я не знаю. Чья очередь вынести мусор, кто оставил грязные носки в ванной или была ли сине-зелёная машина моей мамы зелёной или синей. Всегда находилась причина, — он поймал пристальный взгляд Дерека. — Что?  
  
— Ничего, — Дерек слегка качнул головой. — Просто... Ты же понимаешь, что это было своего рода прелюдией, верно?  
  
— Фу! — Стайлз даже выпрямился. — Нет! Зачем ты мне это сказал? — Не то чтобы Стайлз не знал о том, что эти препирательства были дружелюбными, а не враждебными, но он никогда не думал об этом в таком смысле.  
  
— Потому что это - правда? — Дерек пожал плечами, а на губах появилась некая тень улыбки.  
  
— Дерек Хейл, ты - ужасный человек, — Стайлз снова положил голову на стол, скрываясь от Дерека и его ужасных предположений. Кроме того, он просто не мог сейчас смотреть ему в лицо. Эта почти улыбка его сильно заводила.  
  
— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек уже серьёзным голосом. — Мы... я знаю, что ты справишься, даже несмотря на твой возраст. У тебя есть твой отец. И я хочу, чтобы у нас все было правильно.  
  
— Это звучало, будто я какая-нибудь героиня романа, вляпавшаяся в неприятности, — Стайлз поднял голову со стола. — Чувак, ты же понимаешь, что не обязан "делать все правильно"?  
  
Дерек посмотрел на стол. Он все ещё сжимал тряпку, которой собирался вытереть стол, но его рука оставалась неподвижна.  
  
— Думаю, что обязан.  
  
— Дерек, это не твоя вина.  
  
— Ты не влип бы в это, не будь ты частью моей стаи. Если бы я не был настолько глуп, чтобы доверять тому, кого я совсем не знал, — Дерек издал резкий звук, прежде чем тихо добавить: — Снова.  
  
Стайлз даже не знал, как начать, после таких слов. Он отложил все это в папку с названием: «Причины, Почему Дерек Хейл Так Жестоко Наебался».  
  
— А ещё, этого не произошло бы, не будь я девственником, или если бы во мне не было искры. Но я счастливый обладатель и того и другого, и ты, приятель, не имеешь к этому никакого отношения. Ты не можешь нести ответственность за действия других людей. Если они используют твоё тело для всяких поганых вещей, это все ещё их вина.  
  
Дерек сглотнул, долгое время пялясь на Стайлза.  
  
— Ты не лжёшь.  
  
— Конечно, я не лгу, — эмоциональный багаж Дерека вызывал тревогу. — Слушай, это достаточно тяжёлый разговор для одного дня. Мы уже многое выяснили и решили, что во всем виновата Дженнифер Блейк, и что к тому времени, как этот ребёнок родится, мы будем полностью готовы к его воспитанию. А теперь. Давай немного посмотрим телек.  
  
— У меня нет телевизора, — и снова этот намек на улыбку.  
  
— Что? — Стайлз обернулся на стуле и оглядел комнату, но телевизора нигде не нашёл. — Чувак! Как я раньше не замечал? И как ты вообще выживаешь?  
  
— Не всем нравится смотреть телевизор, — со снисходительным взглядом сказал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз просто ответил ему своим лучшим  _"да ладно!"_  выражением.  
  
— У меня есть ноутбук и Нетфикс*, — первым сдался Дерек.  
  
— А вот это уже лучше! Я даже чувствую какую-то ностальгию; давай посмотрим  _"Пираты Карибского моря"_.  
  
Дерек, похоже, был настроен скептически, но спорить не стал. Благослови Господь этого человека.  
  


***

  
  
Вторая неделя ничем не отличалась от первой — Стайлз был все такой же измученный — и в то же время отличалась полностью, потому что Дерек пытался накормить его при первой же возможности.  
  
Стайлз только привык к постоянной усталости, но хорошо питался, когда настал четверг. Стайлз раньше любили четверги. В них не было ничего плохого. Не было никакой причины ненавидеть их... до этого четверга.  
  
В этот четверг у них было вскрытие эмбриона свиньи.  
  
Стайлз с опаской ожидал этого. В основном, он боялся того, что это может вызвать. Почему кому-то нравится потрошить мёртвые тушки, Стайлз не знал. Ну, возможно он готов был признать, что существовала где-то другая реальность, где он в прошлом году наслаждался долбаным препарированием лягушки. Но после всех этих смертей и хаоса Стайлз больше этого не чувствовал. Главным образом, потому что считал такое отвратительным. Он бы лучше об этом в книге почитал.  
  
Он планировал в этом году скрывать все свои переживания за улыбкой, но в четверг, когда мисс Байер раздала свиней, его желудок скатился куда-то вниз. Весь класс вонял формальдегидом. И когда Лидия взяла свой нож и сделала надрез на крошечном тельце зародыша, Стайлза оглушил тот факт, что это - наполовину сформировавшийся ребёнок,  _мёртвый ребёнок_. Вдруг, запах формальдегида стал единственным, что он мог почувствовать. Он был мерзкий и угнетающий, и его желудок начал протестовать.  
  
Стайлз еле успел добраться до мусорного ведра, прежде чем он, содрогаясь всем телом, начал блевать. Когда все закончилось, он поднял голову и увидел, что весь класс тихо уставился на него. Ну, весь класс, за исключением Скотта, который сидел рядом с ним и поглаживал его рукой по спине.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он, с полными беспокойства глазами.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Его желудок уже немного успокоился, хотя лёгкое чувство тошноты все ещё оставалось.  
  
— Думаю, что я отравился чем-то, — слабо сказал он, на что мисс Байер, которая уже присоединилась к ним, согласно кивнула.  
  
— Если ты будешь здесь, лучше тебе не станет. Скотт, отведи, пожалуйста, Стайлза к медсестре, а потом возвращайся. Стайлз, ты свободен на весь день.  
  
Скотт помог Стайлзу, и они вместе направились к выходу.  
  
— Моя сумка, — вспомнил Стайлз. Он не хотел возвращаться за ней сам; его желудок мог быть не настолько спокоен, как он думал.  
  
— Ты иди, я пока... — начал Скотт, но его прервала Лидия.  
  
— Вот, — она стояла позади них, держа в руках забытый рюкзак.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил её Стайлз, пока Скотт забирал сумку. А затем они ушли.  
  
Скотт отвёл его к медсестре, но та не позволила Стайлзу самому ехать домой, опасаясь аварии, а отец был на смене. Нет, папа бы, конечно, обязательно его забрал, но если ему придется делать это слишком часто, то у сослуживцев могут возникнуть подозрения.  
  
— Есть кто-нибудь, кому бы ты мог позвонить? — спросила медсестра. Что же. Вообще-то есть.  
  
Стайлз набрал номер Дерека.  
  
— Привет, пап. Это я.  
  
Дерек не стал выяснять, какого хрена тот попутал номера.  
  
— Стайлз? Что тебе нужно?  
  
— Мне кажется, я чем-то отравился. Я облевал весь класс биологии.  
  
Повисла тишина. А затем:   
— С тобой все в порядке?  
  
— Да, — ответил Стайлз, почёсывая сзади шею. Фу, такое чувство, что он вспотел. Он сделал жалостное лицо специально для медсестры. — Просто я сейчас в кабинете медсестры. Она не позволяет мне самому ехать домой. Как думаешь, ты сможешь меня забрать?  
  
— Я напишу тебе с парковки, — после ещё одной, но более короткой паузы, сказал Дерек.  
  
Слава Богу. Стайлз посмотрел на медсестру и несчастно ей улыбнулся. Ему нужно было стараться получше — обычно родители должны приходить и самолично забирать своих детей. Так что он взялся за тяжёлую артиллерию: — Люблю тебя, пап, — и сбросил звонок.  
  
Ну, это должно быть интересно. Стайлз добавил "достичь восемнадцати" в список текущих дел. Он не сможет много раз обманывать медсестёр. Может быть, Денни сможет помочь ему взломать школьные отчёты.  
  
Конечно, ему, скорее всего, придётся объяснить, откуда у него волшебный "пробирочный" ребёнок от Дерека. Денни был хорошо осведомлен об оборотнях - а так же, к счастью, о том, что Дерек вовсе не кузен Мигель, - но Стайлз заметил, что он больше не тусуется с ними, как раньше. И Стайлз не мог винить его в этом, так как его друг фактически оказался убийцей. Возможно, он решил для себя, что с оборотнями слишком много драмы.  
  
Если бы Стайлз в прошлом году принял бы такое же решение, сейчас бы он не был оборотническим вариантом Девы Марии. Хорошая мысль всегда приходит не вовремя.  
  
Прошла примерно вечность, и телефон Стайлза начал трезвонить.  
  
 _На парковке._  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на медсестру. Все ещё создавалось впечатление, что в желудке собралась целая куча очень злых змей, но он не знал, сколько у него в запасе времени, перед тем, как его вывернет снова. Он заставил себя выглядеть максимально жалким и как бы подавил фальшивый рвотный позыв, который почти превратился в реальный.  
  
— Я, эм, мой папа... — он замолк, прикрыв рот рукой. — Я могу идти?  
  
Видимо, медсестра очень беспокоилась о том, чтобы его не вытошнило прямо там, так что согласно кивнула, игнорируя устав. Замечательно.  
  
Дерек подъехал на своей Тойоте прямо к входной двери. Стайлз измученно залез на пассажирское сиденье.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Выпей это, — Дерек кивнул в сторону подстаканника и завёл машину.  
  
Нахмурившись, Стайлз взял в руки стакан; он был из кафе, которое находилось прямо напротив дома Дерека.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Ромашковый чай, — ответил Дерек, не спуская глаз с дороги. — Я спросил у девушки за прилавком, что лучше подойдёт при токсикозе.  
  
Стайлз широко открыл рот и посмотрел более внимательно. Он был вполне уверен, что Дерек избегает его пристального взгляда, потому что его щеки вспыхнули снова. Уверенно напоминая себе, что проявление обычной человеческой доброты не делало Дерека милым, Стайлз вздохнул и снял со стакана крышку. Чай... ладно, чай определённо не то, что ему больше всего нравилось. Но, что если это реально сможет успокоить гидру в его желудке? Да, черт возьми! Стайлз выпьет это.  
  
Он сделал глоток. Неплохо. Определённо не настолько плохо, как то дерьмо, которое заставила его выпить мисс Блейк. Гарпия. И от этого запаха действительно становилось лучше.  
  
— Я забираю назад, — сказал он после третьего глотка.  
  
— Что забираешь? — нахмурился Дерек.  
  
— Ты не самый непригодный к роли родителя человек в Бикон Хиллс.  
  
Кора была бы определённо хуже. Но Стайлз не сказал это вслух.  
  
Дерек все так же не смотрел на него. Или это Стайлз так думал, потому что тоже не смотрел на Дерека. Он уставился прямо в лобовое стекло.  
  
Наконец, Дерек спросил:   
— Так куда мне тебя отвезти?  
  
— Домой, если ты не против, — Стайлз закрыл глаза и откинул назад голову. — Я просто хочу лечь спать.  
  
— Твой отец на смене. Я отвезу тебя к себе, — Стайлз представил, как Дерек изогнул бровь.  
  
— У него дневная смена, — согласился Стайлз. — В любом случае, мне почти восемнадцать лет. Я могу поболеть дома один.  
  
— Не можешь, — возразил Дерек. — И ты не болен.  
  
Стайлз вновь ошарашенно открыл рот, растеряв все слова. Кто этот парень и что он сделал с Дереком Хейлом?  
  
Когда они приехали к Стайлзу домой, Дерек зашёл вместе с ним. Стайлз не удивился. Серьёзно. Дерек - величайшая курица наседка в мире. Это отчасти было забавно.  
  
Стайлз завалился на диван с чаем в руках. Напиток помогал, но Стайлз не мог его так быстро выпить. Дерек потянулся к спинке дивана и немного опустил её, прежде чем отправиться на кухню.  
  
Стайлз не стал спорить. Он был слишком измучен. Он задумался ненадолго, зависнув на стакане с чаем, но тут же отвлёкся от своих мыслей, когда Дерек поставил перед ним тарелку с крекерами.  
  
— Я ничего не буду. Какая часть из "я блевал" заставляет тебя думать, что я хочу есть?  
  
— Во многих книгах указано, что если есть целый день понемногу, то это может помочь справиться с тошнотой.  
  
— О, Боже. Ты один из тех людей, не так ли? — изумлённо спросил Стайлз. Дерек открыл рот, видимо, чтобы спросить, что означало «те люди», но Стайлз отмахнулся. — Ты ходил в колледж? Обучение возвращается? Поэтому твои слова звучат, как научно-исследовательская статья?  
  
— Я изучал Английскую Литературу, — сказал Дерек. Он снова ушёл на кухню, и Стайлз услышал его возню.  
  
— Ха, очень забавно! — крикнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек не вернулся, но все же ответил:   
  


_Апрель, беспощадный месяц, выводит_

_Сирень из мёртвой земли, мешает_

_Воспоминанья и страсть, тревожит_

_Сонные корни весенним дождём.*_

  
  
Это было... ладно, Стайлз понятия не имел, что это было.   
  
— Что?  
  
Дерек вернулся со стаканом воды и тарелкой куриного супа с лапшой. Он сел так близко, как только мог, учитывая то, что Стайлз раскинул конечности в стороны, и аккуратно поставил перед ним тарелку.  
  
— Ешь.  
  
Стайлз взял тарелку, но есть не стал. Вместо этого он внимательно посмотрел на Дерека.  
  
— Серьёзно, что это было?  
  
— Ешь, — видимо Стайлзу так и не удастся из него что-нибудь выудить, пока он это не сделает.  
  
— Властный оборотень.  
  
Дерек подождал, пока Стайлз не съест хотя бы несколько ложек, а затем сказал:   
— Т. С. Элиот. "Пустошь"  
  
— Что? — рука Стайлза замерла на полпути ко рту.  
  
— Доказательство того, что я изучал Английскую Литературу, — пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
Стайлз, хоть и неохотно, но почувствовал к нему какую-то теплоту. Даже можно сказать, что он впечатлен.  
  
— Мне показалось, что это подойдет. Ты забеременел в апреле и все такое, — продолжил Дерек.  
  
— Нет, ты не забавный, — сощурился Стайлз. — Я не знаю, кто сказал тебе, что ты забавный, но этот человек лгал.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся, попивая воду из стакана.  
  
Стайлз всё-таки доел свой суп и крекеры, хоть на это и понадобилось несколько серий  _Звёздных врат_. Когда папа вернулся домой, Стайлз и Дерек сидели на противоположных сторонах дивана, что не помешало Стайлзу сложить свои ноги на Дерека. Тот не гладил их, но его правая рука лежала сверху вот уже пол серии.  
  
Папа Стайлза выгнул брови, но оставил их позу без комментариев. Вместо этого он устроился в своём кресле.  
  
— Как дела? — он посмотрел на пустую посуду - стакан и две тарелки - и одеяло, коим были накрыты плечи Стайлза.  
  
— Я болен, — ответил Стайлз и сильнее укутался в одеяло.  
  
— А разве ты не под защитой заклинания?  
  
— Ха. А кстати. Эй, Дерек, как думаешь, я могу заразиться гриппом?  
  
— Откуда я знаю? — спросил Дерек, приподнимая бровь. — И ты не болен. Ну, не вирусом. Я же сказал, это – токсикоз. Обычное утреннее недомогание.  
  
Стайлз высунул язык.  
  
— Токси... ха. А я об этом не подумал, — сказал его папа. Затем добавил нечто шокирующее: — У твоей мамы был ужасный токсикоз, когда она была беременна тобой.  
  
Стайлз переварил эти слова, а затем:   
— Дерек. Дерек, скажи мне, что во всех твоих книгах говорится, что токсикоз не передаётся по наследству. Дерек, скажи мне!  
  
— Ну, наука ничего конкретного по этому поводу сказать не может, но... — Дерек с извиняющимся взглядом пожал плечами.  
  
— Прекрасно, — такие новости трудно было назвать хорошими. Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. — Блин, надо, наверно, позвонить Скотту и выяснить, что задали на дом. Мне нужно, как минимум восемьдесят по биологии, чтобы получить стипендию, а я сегодня пропустил одну из важнейших лабораторных работ, — просто три недели назад, он выяснил, что Беркли предлагает ему полную стипендию, а Стайлз слишком умён, чтобы упустить такую...  
  
Вашу мать.  
  
— Ты можешь получить отсрочку на год, — спокойно сказал Дерек, сжимая ладонь вокруг правой лодыжки Стайлза. — Лора так сделала.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, пытаясь сглотнуть комок в горле. Долг Дерека - тонко намекнуть, что проблемы Стайлза явно не дотягивают до индекса дерьмовости жизни Дерека Хейла.  
  
— Да, Да, конечно, в смысле, мне придётся. Ибо мне совсем не хочется быть известным всему кампусу, как беременный парень, — не то, чтобы кому-то здравомыслящему было до этого дело, но... Стайлз провёл большую часть жизни, будучи странным ребёнком. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы жизнь в колледже была другой, вот и все.  
  
— Ты мог бы взять какие-нибудь онлайн курсы, — продолжил Дерек. Стайлз закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на звуке его голоса. Он не... ему почти восемнадцать лет. Он не будет плакать из-за этого. Не снова, и особенно не перед его отцом.  
  
Только когда ему удалось открыть глаза снова, он обнаружил, что в какой-то момент его небольшого кризиса, папа спокойно встал и оставил их с Дереком наедине. Видимо, он подумал, что им нужно было немного уединения или что-то типа того.  
  
Это было странно, но, что ещё более странно? Стайлз не уверен, что тот был неправ.  
  
— Ты подумаешь кое о чем? — наконец спросил Стайлз, когда закончил жалеть себя.  
  
— Хорошо, — поёжился Дерек под его ногами.  
  
Это доверие со стороны Дерека было очень хорошим знаком. Стайлз прекрасно знал, что собирается просить не о мелочи. Он глубоко вздохнул и сказал:   
— Ты должен пройти психиатра.  
  
Даже не глядя можно было сказать, что Дерек застыл. Он чувствовал, как напряглось все тело под его ногами.  
  
— Это не из-за какого-то расстройства, ясно? — добавил Стайлз, потому что ему было очень нужно, чтобы Дерек все правильно понял. — Я не... Я не буду скрывать от тебя твоего ребёнка. Я не хочу этого делать. Но, — в этой сердечной гонке он попытался не потерять нить мысли. — Но, я знаю, что произошло с тобой и Айзеком, и я не хочу, чтобы то же самое случилось с моим ребёнком. Так что тебе придётся об этом подумать.  
  
Дерек ничего не ответил, хотя Стайлз думал, что тот мог бы хоть чуточку кивнуть. Тем не менее, он так и не расслабился до тех пор, пока Стайлз не толкнул его в ногу и не попросил включить снова _Звёздные врата_.  
  
  
  
 **________**  
  
  
*Томас Стернз Элиот. Пустошь (1922)в переводе А. Сергеева.  
  


***

  
  
Жизнь Стайлза уж точно нельзя было назвать нормальной, особенно последние два года. Но те недели, что прошли с момента его похищения учительницей английского, определённо были самыми странными, хоть и не самыми опасными в физическом плане.  
  
Большую часть жизни были только он и Скотт, и Стайлза это устраивало. Он никогда не был из тех людей, что легко привязываются к другим. Но сейчас у него появился почётный караул из оборотней, ибо, если в классе не было Скотта, то обязательно был Айзек. Парта Стайлза в математическом классе стояла под кондиционером; он однажды задрожал, и пять секунд спустя Айзек выудил откуда-то шарф и робко передал ему.  
  
А в своём желании ворковать он винит гормоны.  
  
Когда эта новая забавная химия в его теле вновь начала бурлить, Лидия недовольно, но без особого осуждения пожурила его и познакомила с совершенно новым для него миром средств по уходу за кожей. На третьей неделе приехала Кора с книжкой детских стишков для оборотней и пакетом всяких травяных чаёв от Дитона, который она пихнула ему с меньшей злобой, чем обычно. Скотт приводил его в кабинет медсестры ещё четыре раза, узнавал его домашнюю работу и — стеснительно — объяснял ему все темы, которые он пропустил.   
  
А Дерек? Дерек кормил его, забирал из школы, обнимался с ним на диване и смотрел с ним  _Зов Крови_. Для Стайлза это был момент предельной умственной отключки, который лишь усиливался, когда он думал, как должно быть заёбно для Дерека смотреть сериал о сверхъестественном существе, которое убивает случайных людей, блуждая в одиночку по стране.  
  
С другой стороны, Бо никогда не оставалась одна надолго. Возможно, Дерек находил в этом успокоение. Стайлз не спрашивал.  
  
На четвёртой неделе, его "утреннее" недомогание — смешно, ей богу; Стайлза могло вырвать в любое время суток — ухудшилось, и он провёл два жалких дня перед туалетом, всеми силами стараясь удержать в себе тост и ромашковый чай. Все болело от непрекращающихся рвотных позывов, и даже когда он был вполне уверен, что все закончилось, сама идея оторвать тушку от пола и доползти до кровати, изнуряла его.  
  
Похоже, что почётные обязанности караула так же распространялись и на людей стаи, потому что, когда Эллисон приехала, чтобы оставить ему домашнее задание — у Скотта и Айзека в тот день была практика — она зашла и сразу же обнаружила его.  
  
— Пускай для тебя это будет уроком, — слабо сказал Стайлз. — _Предохраняйся._  
  
— Учту, — натянуто улыбнулась Эллисон и сложила пачку бумаг на тумбочку в ванной. — Пошли, я помогу дойти до кровати.  
  
Эллисон улеглась рядом с ним, поглаживала живот и гладила по волосам. Стайлз заснул от её успокаивающих прикосновений.  
  
Спустя некоторое время он проснулся и, почувствовав, что желудок вновь взбунтовался, убежал в ванную. Эллисон рядом больше не было, но на этот раз его нашёл Дерек, тяжело дышащим и плачущим над унитазом. Стайлз чувствовал себя таким жалким, что даже не стал протестовать, когда Дерек подхватил его и унёс вниз. Он усадил Стайлза на диван, вручил ему его любимый ромашковый чай и цукаты из имбиря, и свернулся рядом, поглаживая его живот.  
  
Стайлз начал мириться с тем, что животики чешут только беременным. Он мог бы, конечно, обидеться, если бы это не было так приятно.  
  
— Ты самый лучший, — пробубнил он, с кусочком имбиря во рту.  
  
Дерек ничего не ответил, лишь потёрся щекой о макушку Стайлза. Стайлз обязательно бы это прокомментировал, будь ему хоть немного лучше, но вместо этого лишь прижался ближе.  
  
Когда отец вернулся с работы, Стайлз уже практически не чувствовал тошноту. И то, что папа совершенно не выглядел удивлённым, застав их обнимающимися на диване, говорило очень много о жизни Стайлза в те дни.  
  
— Ребенок, ты сегодня как-то особенно плохо выглядишь, — сказал отец, поприветствовав обоих. — Тяжёлый день?  
  
— Впервые за сегодняшний день, я почти не чувствую себя ужасно. Где-нибудь через час или около того, я, наверно, даже смогу почувствовать себя лишь немного несчастным.  
  
— Мой бедный мальчик, — папа провёл рукой по его голове. — Просто помни, что это все стоит того.  
  
Стайлз не знал, что на это ответить. На самом деле, он вообще старался не думать о том, что ему придётся взять ответственность за живого человека. Так что он ничего не ответил, лишь уклончиво что-то пробубнив.  
  
— У меня сегодня появилась вакансия эксперта-криминалиста, — его отец поудобнее устроился в кресле. — Всего лишь работа в офисе, Стайлз. Не делай таких взволнованных взглядов. Мне кажется, что это нормально, но я вдруг понял, что не знаю, как отличить, где обычное преступление, а где сверхъестественное.  
  
Дерек ничего не сказал, но Стайлзу показалось, что его отец ждал ответа. Повисла долгая пауза. Папа пристально смотрел на Дерека, а тот, по-видимому, отвечал тем же. Стайлз на самом деле этого не видел, хоть и пытался немного извернуться, чтобы увидеть лицо Дерека.  
  
— Я подумал: чтобы быть хорошо подготовленными ко всяким сверхъестественным делам, нам нужен эксперт, чтобы сообщить нам, когда мы с этим столкнёмся. А потом мне пришло в голову, что у меня есть прекрасный кандидат, который сможет помочь мне во всем разобраться.  
  
Стайлз был поражен. Он, кажется, догадывался, к чему все идёт, и это ожидание заставляло его ёрзать на месте.  
  
— Итак, Дерек. Как тебе звучит «Специальный Эксперт Полицейского Департамента Бикон Хиллс»?  
  
Некоторое время Дерек просто сидел и молчал. Когда же он всё-таки ответил, голос звучал смущённо:   
— Вы... как вы собираетесь объяснять всё своим людям или обычным налогоплательщикам? У меня диплом по Английской Литературе.  
  
— Я знаю, — понимающе кивнул отец. — Хоть у нас и небольшой город, не думаю, что кто-то знает о твоей специальности. Ты мог бы знать, скажем, науку поведения, или, возможно, твой отец обучил тебя части своего старого ремесла, — перед тем, как жениться, отец Дерека был кем-то вроде калифорнийской легенды охотников за головами. — Или, если хочешь, можешь пройти какой-нибудь курс, — он пожал плечами. — Слушай, нам просто нужна причина, чтобы взять тебя. Как только ты докажешь свою пользу, никто не будет поднимать шум.  
  
— Дерек Хейл - Эксперт Оборотень. Мне нравится, как это звучит. Очень респектабельно, — произнёс Стайлз. Он немного наклонился, чтобы увидеть лицо Дерека. — Кроме того, ты можешь быть хоть тысячу раз богат, но какой пример это подаст маленькому Иисусу, когда ты будешь просто бездельничать и не работать? Ты должен учить его трудовой этике, Дерек.  
  


***

  
  
В тот день, Дерек так и не дал своего ответа, и Стайлз даже забыл об этом. Не то, чтобы ему это не казалось хорошей идеей или что ему было не интересно. Просто быть беременным - отстой.  
  
После двух этих адских дней у него начала болеть грудь. Ну, не столько грудь, сколько соски.  
  
Внезапно, они стали сверхчувствительными, и совершенно не в сексуальном плане. Потому что свободные рубашки совершенно его не заводили, а причиняли пиздецкую боль, и появлялось такое чувство, что по соскам тёрли мешковиной.  
  
А ещё, боль в спине. Она хоть и появлялась короткими вспышками, но от того было не менее отстойно - встать со стула и внезапно схватиться за поясницу, как старик.  
  
Но хуже всего было то, что теперь некоторые продукты воняли ещё более мерзко, чем самый ужасный сортир или гниющая выгребная яма. Скотт и Айзек объявили запрет на зелёные перцы после того, как Стайлза почти рвало на всем протяжении обеда у Эллисон. Стайлз никогда не любил перцы, так что он был не против, но если бы только они! До кучи, у него появились проблемы с Читос, Поп-тартс и луковыми кольцами.  _Луковыми кольцами!_  
  
Это всё было очень печально. Стайлз смиряется с этим, да и выбора у него особого не было, но им с Иисусом придётся очень серьёзно поговорить, если этот его "новый" слабый желудок когда-нибудь попытается отнять у него спиральную картошку фри. Ему уже приходилось жить без кофе и газировки - согласно магическому барьеру, содовая без кофеина ему тоже вредна. Он не намерен расставаться со спиральной картошкой фри!  
  
И говорить о разочаровании.  
  
 _Да._  
  
Стайлз - подросток. Он знал, что такое сексуальное возбуждение. Но у него столько не стояло с тех самых пор, как он узнал, для чего ему вообще нужен член. Чтобы выяснить, нормально ли это - ну, кроме того, что у него вообще стоит, - он обратился к одной из книг о беременности, что нескончаемым потоком, приносил Дерек.  
  
На странице, где содержался ответ, был настолько смят угол, будто кто-то полчаса не мог решить, стоит ли его вообще загибать, и выбрал этого не делать.  
  
Стайлз твердо уверял себя, что эту книгу до Дерека уже кто-то читал, и что он никоим образом не должен туда лезть. Член его не слушал, и Стайлз все равно продолжил читать. Оказалось, некоторые женщины испытывают повышенное сексуальное влечение уже с первого триместра, хотя большая часть из тех, кому приходится страдать от переутомления и токсикоза, не испытывают такого влечения до третьего или четвертого месяца или около этого.  
  
Но, естественно, Стайлзу так повезти не могло. О, нет. Стайлз постоянно был возбуждён недели с третьей, а на четвёртой он уже реально заебался дрочить. Что привело к резкому всплеску мокрых снов, подобно которому у него не было лет с тринадцати. Серьёзно, Стайлзу в классе еле удавалось держать глаза открытыми. Без Аддерала, домашняя работа занимала вдвое больше времени. У него не хватало сил стирать простыни три раза в неделю, и он умрёт, прежде чем попросит у кого-то о помощи.  
  
Ну, он умер бы, если бы заклинание позволило.  
  
Так что Стайлз решил сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь. И просить отца, да ещё и шерифа, нанять проститутку - не вариант.  
  
Так что Стайлз взял пример со своей любимой вымышленной героини и решил направиться в библиотеку, или, по крайней мере, онлайн-каталог. Но если Гермиона Грейнджер когда-то и лазила в порно для мамочек, то Дж. К. Роулинг никогда об этом не писала. Он подумал, что если его мозг получит хоть немного удовлетворения, он прекратит посылать бесконечные сны о неизвестных, безликих и лапающих его людях.  
  
Но, между стиркой, учёбой и крепкими объятиями Дерека - или Скотта, или Айзека, или Эллисон, или кого бы то ни было, на кого на тот момент возложена обязанность почесать животик, - у Стайлза не находилось достаточно времени на  _«Пятьдесят Оттенков Серого»_. Наверное, будет неприлично читать эту книгу в компании.  
  
Если бы Лидия его поймала, то она обязательно провела с ним разъяснительную беседу, а затем заставила бы прочитать это все вслух. Это непременно взволновало бы его когда-то давно, прежде чем он сделал её своим сверхъестественным Джоном Ватсоном - что? Стайлз всю свою жизнь был Робином. Настал и его черед обзавестись помощником. Все честно. Вместо этого он попытался сосредоточиться, пока она объясняла ему материал, что он пропустил, когда спал в классе или блевал дома. Потом она ушла и пришёл Скотт, чтобы заняться с ним предродовой йогой.  
  
Вообще, складывалось такое ощущение, что Скотт был очень увлечён всей этой «здоровой» беременной фигней. Если бы Скотт по жизни не был таким фантастическим, Стайлз бы подумал, что это уловка, потому что у Эллисон каждый раз вспыхивали глаза, когда она на него смотрела. Но Скотт этого, кажется, не замечал.  
  
Стайлз готов был поставить двадцатку, что Скотт и Эллисон снова сойдутся после вручения дипломов.  
  
Из-за этого чертового токсикоза к концу первого триместра Стайлз не набрал достаточно веса перед его великим днём, несмотря на всё более явные попытки Дерека подкупить его десертом на здоровую еду. В любом случае, ему накануне даже удалось немного выспаться, что означало, что он не запнётся прямо посреди прощальной речи или по дороге, когда настанет его черед подниматься на сцену. Хотя, он практически потерял ход мысли, когда увидел сидящего в зале  _Дерека_. Но в этом не было ничего такого, ведь он проводил много времени со Стайлзом, а Айзек был частью его стаи.  
  
Что совершенно не объясняло, почему он сидел рядом с папой Стайлза и миссис МакКолл.  
  
Школьный бал, что не удивительно, проходил печально. Стайлз был возбуждён и опустошён отсутствием надежды заняться сексом с его парой - он пришёл с Айзеком, который тоже остался без пары и слишком волновался о безопасности Стайлза, чтобы позволить ему пойти одному - и неспособностью банально выпить. Стайлз сидел за столом, наблюдая, как его друзья пили и танцевали, и оплакивал отсутствие возможности напиться в хлам.   
  
Однако были и хорошие моменты: его не тошнило уже неделю. Согласно Мелиссе, это могла быть просто отсрочка — токсикоз иногда возвращается — но прямо сейчас он был слишком занят, наслаждаясь жизнью без тошноты.  
  
Какое же это блаженство, когда на следующее утро не хочется блевать - и не важно, от токсикоза или похмелья. Особенно, когда с самого утра к нему пришёл Дерек и сказал собираться в поездку. Стайлз понятия не имел, куда они поедут, а Дерек рассказать не спешил. В общем-то, как и отец, который точно знал, потому что совершенно не бесился. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, будто это какое-то испытание, а ни разу не подарок. Стайлз поделился с ними своими переживаниями, но они оба закатили глаза, и папа выпихнул их за дверь.  
  
Как оказалось, Дерек вёз его в Окленд, чтобы погреться на солнышке и посмотреть, как Доджерс разгромят Атлетикс. Он взял билеты на очень хорошие места и купил Стайлзу хот-дог, начос - последнее он потом отобрал, чтобы купить начос без лука, из-за новой проблемы Стайлза - и самый большой апельсиновый сок, который только там продавали. А еще, он не ругался на то, что Стайлз бегал отлить минимум раз в иннинг*.  
  
Дерек даже не отказал, когда Стайлз попросил сводить его в Театр Фокс* и накормил его после этого ужином. В Бикон Хиллс они вернулись уже поздним вечером. Дерек разбудил Стайлза и помог ему выбраться из машины.  
  
Несколько дней спустя в Бикон Хиллс вернулся Джексон. Он решил провести лето в городе, прежде чем осенью начать обучение в Гарварде. Он продолжал произносить это название небрежно, будто хвастался, но Стайлз знал главную причину: он был рад пойти в Гарвард больше из-за Лидии и её поступления в МТИ*, чем из-за радости быть в Лиге Плюща.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, за запах? — все собрались у Дерека, тусовались и праздновали возвращение Джексона. Он вернулся в Бикон Хиллс днём ранее, а на его вечеринку - если это можно так назвать... она очень маленькая и на ней только стая, - приехал несколько часов назад, но только сейчас до него дошло.  
  
Все оборотни фыркнули.  
  
— Какой запах? — состроив щенячью мордочку, спросил Скотт.  
  
— Пахнет... — Джексон издал раздражённый звук. Затем скинул ноги с журнального столика - ну, что за гость, - встал и начал принюхиваться, очевидно, решив руководствоваться чутьём.  
  
Джексон повёл носом, и запах привёл его прямиком к двухместному дивану, на котором уютно устроились Дерек и Стайлз.  
  
— Это вы, — предъявил Джексон. — Почему вы так странно пахнете? Вы пахнете, как женщина и Дерек!  
  
Окей, Стайлз понятия не имел, что с этим делать.  
  
— И что это за объятия вообще? Ты сидишь в обнимку с Дереком с того самого момента, как я пришёл, — сощурился Джексон. — Вы двое, наконец, начали трахаться?  
  
— Нет, — очень медленно сказал Стайлз, потому что с сумасшедшими людьми нужно общаться именно так. По телевизору говорили. — Но я - беременный его ребёнком. Сюрприз! — это - та новость, которую нужно сообщать лично. Стайлз и Лидия приняли такое решение несколько недель назад.  
  
Джексон моргнул и фыркнул:  
— Не остроумно, Стилински. Как всегда.  
  
— Нет, он на самом деле беременный, — подтвердила Эллисон.  
  
— Волшебным способом, — добавил Айзек.  
  
— Это сделала наша учительница Английского, — объяснил Скотт.  
  
— Он на третьем месяце. Дерек - биологический отец, спасибо магии, — сказала Лидия так мягко, как только могла.  
  
Джексон ещё раз моргнул и сказал:   
— Какого хрена. Я был в Лондоне всего ничего, а вы, уроды, уже умудрились нарушить долбаные законы природы!  
  
Реакция Джексона вне конкуренции.  
  
  
  
 **________**  
  
  
  
*Иннинг - Один игровой период в бейсболе. Заканчивается, когда из каждой команды выбывают по три игрока. Игра состоит из 9 иннингов.  
  
*Театр Фокс - серия роскошных и очень старых кинотеатров Fox Theatres принадлежащих Fox Film Corporation.  
  
*МТИ - Массачусетский технологический институт.


	2. Второй триместр

Второй триместр протекал гораздо лучше, чем первый. Но был один недостаток - Стайлз уже не был настолько усталым и больным, чтобы игнорировать своё возбуждение, от которого его не могло отвлечь ровным счётом ничего. Он непременно дрочил каждое утро, когда просыпался, и каждый вечер перед сном, а если папа был на смене и весь дом был предоставлен ему одному, он дрочил ещё и днем. А ещё он начал читать _"Пятьдесят оттенков Серого"_ , и это... ладно, это было довольно-таки хреново, но тело требовало порно, а гормоны реально задолбали, и завязывать намерены не были.  
  
К тому моменту, как Дерек подкрался и заглянул ему через плечо, Стайлз уже прочитал практически половину книги.  
  
— Что за хрень ты читаешь?  
  
— Дерек! — Стайлз подскочил чуть ли не до потолка, беспомощно откидывая свою электронную книгу на журнальный столик в надежде, что Дерек не успел разглядеть ничего инкриминирующего. — Чувак! Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я отправился на преждевременные роды? Неужели так трудно воспользоваться звонком?  
  
К сожалению, Дерека просто не возможно было так легко отвлечь. Он скептически изогнул бровь и потянулся к книге.  
  
Блять.  
  
—  _"Пятьдесят Оттенков Серого"_ , Стайлз? — Его голос звучал... как у задушенной кошки. Стайлз не мог сказать, что, черт возьми, означал этот голос. Наверно, он просто был в ужасе. Большинство людей, специализирующихся на Английской литературе, были бы в ужасе. — Серьёзно? Ты так проводишь своё лето?  
  
— Что же. Прости, что у меня нет личной жизни, — проворчал Стайлз. — Для нас, беременных парней, настолько легко выйти и встретить кого-то, кто знает, что через месяц или около того, ты будешь уже  _явно беременным_.  
  
Это была чистая правда, и на этот раз Дерек действительно смутился. Его пристальный взгляд скользнул от книги к животу Стайлза. Тот все ещё был плоский, но за прошлую неделю кожа натянулась как на барабане. Это было так странно.  
  
— Что?  
  
Дерек примерно минуту разглядывал его живот, а потом посмотрел выше с каким-то незнакомым выражением в глазах.   
  
— Я слышу сердцебиение.  
  
 _Ох._  
  
— Серьезно? — спросил Стайлз, инстинктивно кладя руку на живот. Он на самом деле ничего не чувствовал и вряд ли мог услышать.  
  
Кивнув, Дерек взял его свободную руку.   
  
— Вот... — и он начал нажимать на внутреннюю часть запястья в такт ударам.  
  
— Уоу, — Стайлз подавил внезапный прилив возбуждения, не имеющий никакого отношения к тому, что он только что читал, — а это нормально? Я имею в виду то, что оно такое быстрое.  
  
— Судя по тому, что я читал, да, — Дерек снова кивнул.  
  
Ха. Возможно, Стайлзу стоило бы почитать те книги о детях вместо дрянной эротики.   
  
— Что же, эм... Я давно тебя не видел, — почесав затылок, произнёс Стайлз. Дерек обычно заходил во вторник и в четверг вечером, но на этой неделе он все пропустил. Понедельники и среды - вечера йоги со Скоттом. Сегодня была пятница. Стайлз полагал, что большая часть стаи уже где-то вовсю тусовалась, за исключением, может быть, Лидии и Джексона, которые, кажется, потеряли к нему всякий интерес. Не то, чтобы Стайлз их в этом винил.  
  
— У меня... была встреча, — повисла пауза. — Две встречи, — прерывая пристальный взгляд, продолжил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз нахмурился, преодолевая желание отползти назад.  
  
— Слушай, это не... я знаю, что у тебя есть своя жизнь. Ты не должен передо мной отчитываться, просто...  
  
— Я был в клинике, — перебил Дерек, играя желваками. — Виделся...  
  
Ох. Ладно, это... Стайлз действительно был рад, что Дерек последовал его просьбе, но теперь стало как-то неловко, и он не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Ты сказал, что я должен.  
  
Что было в корне неверно.  
  
— Я настоятельно рекомендовал тебе подумать, потому что я не хочу, чтобы наш ребёнок рос хотя бы с частью наших проблем, — Стайлз не сожалел о том, что предложил это, потому что, давайте будем реалистами, Дереку нужна терапия. Вероятно, больше, чем кому-либо. — Ты не должен это делать, если не хочешь. Я не отвечаю за твою жизнь. Я просто подумал…  
  
— Нет, — говоря это, Дерек сильно удивил Стайлза, — ты был прав, — он пожал плечами. — Но я не... просто у меня теперь не получится составить тебе компанию по вторникам и четвергам.  
  
Стайлз не знал, с чего после этого начать. Он только недавно вообще начал принимать общество Дерека, не говоря уже о том, чтобы считать его  _приятным_.   
  
— Я не буду заставлять тебя говорить о твоей терапии. Или, знаешь, вообще говорить. Мы можем просто обняться и посмотреть  _"Крепкий Орешек"_ , — он ненадолго замолк, думая обо всех тех воспоминаниях, которые могут всплыть во время его лечения. — Можем даже не обниматься.   
  
Дерек уехал после просмотра нескольких серий  _"Доктора Кто"_. Стайлз запер за ним дверь и завалился на диван вместе со своей электронной книгой. Даже несмотря на то, что его тело устало, мозг все ещё работал, думая о Дереке и сеансах его терапии.  
  
Дерек мог быть прав по поводу качества книги, но Стайлзу нужно было отвлечься, так что он включил свою книгу. Но вместо  _"Пятидесяти Оттенков"_  на экране появился список недавно загруженных книг, которые Стайлз точно не загружал: книги Эдварда Камминса, Анаис Нин и Пабло Неруды. О двух из этих трёх авторах Стайлз даже не слышал, а из Камминса читал лишь одно стихотворение во время урока поэзии в десятом классе.  
  
Ха. Должно быть их загрузил Дерек. Он держал в руках книгу все время, пока они разговаривали о терапии и смотрели "Доктор Кто", но Стайлз думал, что это своего рода опора, чтобы отвлечься во время серьёзного разговора.  _Оказалось, что нет_.  
  
Стайлз выбрал наугад и начал читать. Он прочел несколько стихотворений, и они были ничего так, но Стайлз реально не понимал, с чего вдруг Дерек решил, что он хочет это читать. А потом он добрался до стихотворения о... прекрасно. О сексе. Он уже прочитал практически половину, прежде чем понять, о чем вообще шла речь. Он перечитал его с начала и почувствовал, как сердце пустилось в пляс от описания тела женщины, сливающегося с двумя её любовниками.  
  
Дерек это нарочно? - удивился Стайлз. Типа, он забраковал порно рассказ Стайлза и решил, что может предложить что-то лучше?  
  
Неужто Дерек решил, что можно обойтись литературной эротикой? Господи, он загрузил эти книги для Стайлза,  _ожидая_ , что тот будет на них дрочить? Эта идея отдалась жаром где-то внизу живота.  
  
Стайлз прочел ещё несколько стихотворений, прежде чем запустить руки в пижамные штаны.  
  


***

  
  
Где-то в середине июля мистер Хадсон попал в госпиталь с гипотермией. Тот был ещё жив, когда дочь нашла его в саду, но на следующий день умер. Основная версия – кто-то убил его с помощью сухого льда, но папа Стайлза в этом уверен не был. Он привёл Дерека на место преступления. Это было его первое дело.  
  
Стайлз сидел дома и нетерпеливо ждал возвращения Дерека. Он тоже хотел поехать, но отец запретил. Что ещё более важно, Дерек угрожал лишить его пирожных. А ещё обещал представить полный отчёт и поощрить за хорошее поведение. Это, конечно, был довольно-таки эффективный метод, но так же попахивал манипуляцией, так что Стайлз, надувшись, остался дома и подрочил на литэротику Дерека. И не помылся после. Дерек заслужил.  
  
Когда Дерек вернулся домой и посмотрел на Стайлза, тот впервые подумал, что, возможно, это не было такой уж хорошей идеей - нагло оставить на своём теле свежий запах спермы. Дерек покраснел и не смотрел Стайлзу в лицо в течение нескольких долгих минут.  
  
Дерек рассказал о своей поездке к мистеру Хадсону, даже не глядя Стайлзу в глаза. Дерек не знал, что того убило, но был полностью уверен, что это не человек.  
  
— Почему ты так уверен?  
  
— Запах. Он не был похож ни на что. Это определённо был не человек. Пахло... морозным ожогом, магией и травами. А еще... — Дерек на секунду замолк, вероятно, обдумывая, стоит ли это рассказывать. А потом откашлялся и продолжил. — А ещё, запах крема от морщин и клея для зубных протезов.  
  
— Что? — ошарашенно заморгал Стайлз.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Я просто рассказываю, что почуял. Это не очень полезная информация.  
  
— Эй, ты не прав. Зато папа теперь знает, что надо искать что-то сверхъестественное. Кроме того, ты же можешь отследить по запаху, верно?  
  
— Возможно, — вновь пожал плечами Дерек. — В доме этого запаха не было. Он весь остался на участке. Но, если я вновь почую его, то обязательно узнаю.  
  
— И? Есть какие-нибудь идеи, кто может замораживать людей до смерти?  
  
Дерек пожал плечами. Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
— Расследование?  
  
— Возможно, — кивнул Дерек.  
  


***

  
  
И вот началось расследование.  
  
— Это намного менее захватывающе и опасно, чем я думал, — сообщил шериф, подойдя к двери и увидев Дерека и Стайлза, сидящими за кухонным столом; Дерек до бровей зарылся в старые пыльные книги, а Стайлз - переводил Бестиарий Лидии.  
  
— Вы - сотрудник правоохранительных органов, — рассеянно сказал Дерек, переворачивая страницу. — Разве Вы не должны знать, сколько приходится помаяться, чтобы раскрыть дело?  
  
Стайлз завис прямо посреди параграфа о химерах и искоса посмотрел на Дерека, который только что надерзил отцу Стайлза —  _его боссу_  — в его же собственном доме. Он ждал, что Дерек ещё что-нибудь такое отчебучит, но тот, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал переворачивать страницы. Видимо, дерзость - его настройка по умолчанию. Стайлз почувствовал какую-то нелепую гордость, что Дерек чувствовал себя достаточно удобно и комфортно перед его отцом, чтобы включать свой сарказм.  
  
А вот отец... выражение на его лице заставило Стайлза прятать рукой усмешку. Стайлз обычно называл такое выражение – «За-Что-Мне-Это?»  
  
Если бы Стайлз был шерифом маленького городка с большими сверхъестественными проблемами, у него тоже было бы такое «За-Что-Мне-Это» лицо. Но сейчас все намного забавнее, потому что это выражение обычно припасено для Стайлза и его нелепых выходок.   
  
— Он всегда такой? — наконец, спросил его папа.  
  
— О, да, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Сарказм - его естественная среда обитания.  
  
Отец пробормотал себе под нос что-то, видимо, отчаянное и не очень лестное. Стайлз не смог расслышать, а вот Дерек, похоже, очень даже смог, судя по покрасневшим ушам и тыльной стороне шеи.  
  
— Там в холодильнике есть еда, — сообщил Стайлз, пытаясь не слишком пялиться на Дерека, пока отец в комнате. — Дерек готовил.  
  
Видимо, это гарантировало прощение за дерзость, потому что отец просто покачал головой и достал из холодильника тарелку.  
  


***

  
  
— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал Скотт в понедельник вечером, одним уверенным движением поправляя позу Стайлза.  
  
— То же самое, что и всегда, — ответил Стайлз, стараясь удержать равновесие. — Кроме того, на этот раз отец знает, что я это делаю, и вокруг меня есть магическое силовое поле. Со мной и младенцем Иисусом все будет в порядке, Скотт.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду, — у Скотта на лице появилось такое выражение, будто у него запор. Но потом он вздохнул и сказал. — Ладно, замечательно. Следующая асана, — Стайлз сменил позу Дерево и позволил беспокойству Скотта отхлынуть.  
  


***

  
  
Пару дней спустя, шериф поручил Дереку ещё одно дело. Стайлз нанёс то место на карту города — оно находилось через весь Бикон Хиллс от того места, где произошёл первый инцидент, рядом с детской площадкой, куда Стайлза водила его мама.  
  
На этот раз жертвой оказалась женщина, Мэри Хоппер, мать двоих детей. Её дети были того же возраста, что был Стайлз, когда умерла его собственная мама.  
  
Он попытался не заострять на этом своё внимание.  
  
Стайлз и Дерек оставили допрос профессионалам, и, конечно, шериф и Дерек, когда уехали на место, оставили Стайлза дома. Старшая дочь миссис Хоппер нашла её в луже воды прямо посреди кровати.  
  
— Тот же самый запах, что и в прошлый раз, — подтвердил Дерек, когда они вернулись домой. — Только, на этот раз...  
  
— Что? — спросил Стайлз, поднимая взгляд с каталога онлайн курсов.  
  
— Бен-Гей*, — поморщился Дерек.  
  
— Серьезно? — недоуменно заморгал Стайлз. — Морозный ожёг, клей для зубных протезов, крем от морщин и Бен-Гей? Дерек, а может наш сверхъестественный убийца - криогенно замороженный  _старый чувак_?  
  
— Я могу обидеться, — сообщил отец Стайлза, который покупал Бен-Гей в промышленных масштабах.  
  
А вот Дерек сделал такое лицо, будто у него над головой лампочка зажглась.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
— О, мой Бог. Конечно, — в мозгу Стайлза тоже что-то щелкнуло. Как же они могли это упустить?  
  
— Вы знаете, кто это может быть? — папа Стайлза резко выпрямился, несмотря на то, что буквально только что позволял дивану чуть ли не поглотить себя.  
  
— У нас есть кое-какие предположения, — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека в поисках согласия. — Итак. Где бы я тусовался, будь я ведьмой?  
  
Как оказалось, ведьму можно найти в лесах. Согласно словам Дерека, ведьмы склонны к лесному отшельничеству. А ещё, они не склонны прибегать к насилию, пока их не спровоцировать.  
  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что мистер Хадсон и миссис Хоппер напали первыми? — спросил Стайлз по дороге домой к Хейлу, где они должны были встретиться с остальными и отправиться на охоту.  
  
— Скорее всего, это она так думает.  
  
— Ах. Маленькое, но очень важное различие. И откуда ты столько знаешь о ведьмах?  
  
Дерек повернул на свою улицу и на некоторое время замолк. Наконец, он признался.  
  
— Истории из детства.  
  
— Как... сказки? — опасливо поинтересовался Стайлз. — Но я не помню сказок о ведьмах, — в книгах, которые принесла Кора, определённо не было никаких историй о ведьмах. Хотя, может быть, они просто были более адаптированы для детских ушей. — Какие книги родители читали тебе в детстве?  
  
— Сказки для оборотней бывают разные, — Дерек остановился около своего дома и вышел. Стайлз настолько спешил выйти из машины, что чуть не упал на землю.   
  
— Стой, подожди! Ты говоришь, что есть какие-то специальные сказки для оборотней? Ну, то есть те, которые написаны оборотнями для оборотней? Помимо обычных детских сказок? И ты скрывал это от меня?  
  
Дерек его проигнорировал, не желая рассказывать о сказках, о том, что читают оборотням или является ли Красная Шапочка монстром в версии оборотней - он даже не хотел отвечать, существуют ли вообще оборотнические версии обычных сказок. Когда они встретились с остальными, Стайлз всё ещё же мучился так и оставленными без ответов вопросами.  
  
На то, чтобы объяснить остальным, что происходит, много времени не потребовалось.  
  
— Мы должны её выследить. Не трогайте её, просто попытайтесь выяснить, почему она убивает людей. Ведьмы не нападают без причины, так что нам надо эти причины выяснить, прежде чем нападать самим, — объяснил Дерек, целенаправленно глядя на Кору и Эллисон. Обе закатили глаза, несмотря на буравящий их взгляд Дерека. Хотя Стайлз понимал их точку зрения. Дерек не всегда был из тех, кто сначала говорил, а потом делал, но Стайлз всё же гордился эмоциональным ростом Дерека и тем, что он отстаивает ненасильственные методы.   
  
Они разбились на две группы. Эллисон, Скотт и Айзек шли на восток. Дерек, Кора, Лидия и Стайлз шли на запад. Стайлз и Лидия обменялись скептическим взглядом по поводу распределения групп. Но Стайлзу как-то быстро стало наплевать. Те трое ни разу не неженки.  
  
Поиск проходил в тишине - за исключением того шума, который производили Стайлз и Лидия, пытаясь успеть за этими ниндзя волками – потому что боялись, что их разговоры может услышать ведьма. Даже если у неё обычный человеческий слух, она могла учуять слежку, и тогда не было никакой гарантии, что они найдут её по запаху, прежде чем она окончательно слиняет.  
  
Вдруг, Дерек и Кора приободрились, жестами показывая, что поймали запах, и буквально через пару футов они заметили лагерь. Это место - как анахронический кошмар. Ну, или демонстрация того, что бы произошло, если бы временные границы разрушились, и средневековье смешалось с современностью. В основном, все выглядело как-то по-сельски, но некоторые вещи - кастрюля, светильник, спальный мешок, - выглядели, будто из последней коллекции L.L. Bean*.  
  
Дерек жестом указал Коре обойти лагерь с другой стороны, и Лидия последовала за нею. Как только девушки скрылись за кустарниками, оказываясь с другой стороны лагеря, Дерек вышел вперед.  
  
— Есть кто?  
  
Ответ последовал немедленно: ведьма просто появилась из ниоткуда. И она явно была не рада гостям.  
  
— Оборотень, — зашипела она, а затем глубоко вдохнула.  
  
Дерьмо. Стайлз не знал, поможет ли регенерация, если оборотня заморозить дыханием аки жидким азотом, но узнавать ответ ему совсем не хотелось, так что он решил проверить собственную теорию. Он подскочил к Дереку, вставая между ним и ведьмой. Их грудные клетки столкнулись, и Стайлз обвил руками шею Дерека, чтобы быть полностью уверенным, что они достаточно близко. У Стайлза было достаточно времени, чтобы разглядеть полное чистейшего ужаса лицо Дерека, а потом их поразило ледяное дыхание.  
  
Или не поразило. Потому что вместо ледяной смерти, вспыхнул яркий свет и волшебное поле, защищающее Стайлза, окутало их обоих.  
  
Когда пыль осела, ведьма уже валялась на спине, задыхаясь и пытаясь откашляться.   
  
— Ничего себе, — прохрипела она в перерывах между отрывистым и сухим кашлем. — Такого никогда раньше не было.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, взглядом давая понять, что у того чуть позже будут огромные неприятности, а глаза вспыхнули красным.  
  
— О чем ты вообще думал?!  
  
— Я думал о том, чтобы не дать тебе превратиться в альфа-эскимо и оставить нашего будущего ребёнка без отца! — возмущённо воскликнул Стайлз. А потом понял, что немного погорячился. — Только  _с одним отцом_. Неважно. Да здравствует магический барьер!   
  
— Ну, охуеть, — подала голос ведьма. — Я не знала. Что же, поздравляю по случаю вязки.  
  
— Что? — спросила Кора.  
  
Ага, она  _определённо_  Хейл.  
  
Между тем, Стайлз начал понимать, что ни черта не знал о ведьмах, потому что она совершенно не пыталась заморозить кого-то ещё. Значит, настало время выяснить, что же вообще происходит.  
  
— Ладно, эй, — начал Стайлз. — Не ты ли случайно до смерти заморозила несколько жителей Бикон Хиллс?  
  
— Что, если я? — у ведьмы начали бегать глаза.  
  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза. Он явился сюда с четырьмя оборотнями, охотницей и банши. Он думал, что здесь и так все ясно.  
  
— Эм… будем вершить правосудие?  
  
Фыркнув, ведьма возвела вокруг них ледяную стену. Видимо, магическая защита так тоже работала, потому что прямо за Стайлзом в стене осталась очень удобная прореха. Смертельной ловушки не получилось.  
  
— Я как раз тем и занималась, что вершила правосудие.  
  
Стайлз глубоко вдохнул и мысленно посчитал до трех. Когда она так ничего и не уточнила, Стайлз решил её подтолкнуть.  
  
— Чем тебе не угодил Английский сад мистера Хадсона? Я признаю, конечно, что ему следовало бы получше его пропалывать, но...  
  
— Грегори Хадсон три года назад убил собственную жену и закопал её в том саду, — сердито перебила его ведьма. — Он заслужил все, что с ним произошло.  
  
Ничего себе! Ладно, Стайлз такого не ожидал. Ему пришлось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы прикрыть свой рот.  
  
— Эм. Окей, это достаточно честно. А миссис Хоппер?  
  
— Физическое и эмоциональное насилие над своим ребёнком, — лицо ведьмы искривилось в ещё более отвратительную гримасу.  
  
— Откуда ты узнала? — вздрогнул Стайлз.  
  
Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока ведьма просто стояла и смотрела на него.   
  
— Ты действительно пришёл сюда, встретить меня лицом к лицу, и даже не удосужился все разузнать? Потому что, если так, то я не удивлена, почему твоя пара думает, что тебе нужна защитная магия.  
  
— Эй! — ощетинился Стайлз. — Во-первых, позволь сказать, что ты не права. Дерек – не моя пара. Верно, Дерек?  
  
Дерек около него мужественно сжал челюсть и коротко кивнул. Он, наконец, научился позволять Стайлзу вести разговор. Это замечательно, потому что все угрозы Дерека откровенно  _сосут_. “Я вырву твоё горло зубами”?  _Скучно_. Стайлз мог гораздо лучше.  
  
— Во-вторых, — продолжил Стайлз. — Я не был в опасности. Я  _героически_ бросился к нему, потому что хотел его защитить. Если кому-либо нужна магическая система защиты, так это Дереку, ясно? Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько раз он был застрелен, прошиблен электричеством, парализован, утоплен, проколот и сброшен хрен знает с какой высоты. И все это за последние полтора года.  
  
Дерек бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Возможно, конечно, это было немного преувеличено. И что дальше-то? Это не значит, что все было _неправдой_.  
  
Ведьма, видимо, спокойно все это приняла.  
  
— Они пришли на мою священную землю с муками совести. Я вершила правосудие. Это работает именно так.  
  
Наконец-то, они хоть до чего-то добрались.  
  
— Угу, — глубокомысленно произнёс Стайлз. — Но, знаешь, человеческое правосудие работает совсем не так. И это называется "неуместное внимание к другим ночным созданиям", как, например, мой приятель Дерек, — краем глаза он заметил остальных, посмотревших на него сквозь прореху в ледяной стене. — А так же к остальной части стаи. Стай. Неважно. Так что ты не возражаешь против кое-какой конструктивной критики?  
  
— Я слушаю, — сощурилась ведьма.  
  
— Замечательно! — хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз. — Эм... а, кстати, как тебя зовут? Думаю, что как-то грубо продолжать мысленно звать тебя "ведьма".  
  
Один глаз ведьмы угрожающе дёрнулся.  
  
— Дженна.  
  
— Хорошо, Дженна. Я - Стайлз. Как-то так получилось, что мой отец - шериф. И знаешь что? Он относится к анонимным наводкам очень серьёзно. Так что, — Стайлз порылся в заднем кармане, выудил оттуда бумажник и извлек из него отцовскую визитку. — Я буду очень благодарен, если ты будешь заранее предупреждать о такого рода преступниках, так как он более склонен к компромиссам, чем большинство моих друзей.  
  
Дженна долго смотрела на визитку, прежде чем, наконец, взять её.   
  
— И он будет меня слушать? — она, кажется, сомневалась.  
  
— Да! — ответил Стайлз. — Я сообщу ему, чтобы он ожидал твоего звонка. Если ты не захочешь сообщать своё имя, просто скажи, что они действительно покаялись, и он будет знать, что это ты.  
  
Дженна хмуро посмотрела на визитку.  
  
— Ладно. Ради осмотрительности и поддержания мира с твоим... — она задумчиво посмотрела на Дерека, — донором спермы, я попробую.  
  
Дерек дернулся, как от удара, но ничего не сказал. К счастью, на этот раз стоицизм работал в их пользу.  
  
— Но, если он не предпримет меры, это сделаю я, — предупредила она. Стайлз ей поверил.  
  
— Ну, если это - все, тогда мы с моими спутниками, пожалуй, пойдём, — Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону прорехи во льду.  
  
Дженна кивнула, а затем посмотрела на Дерека, сталкиваясь с ним пристальным взглядом.  
  
— Мне жаль, что я тебя недооценила. Твои муки совести и твой волк раздражали меня, но сейчас я вижу, что у тебя доброе сердце. Ты должен научиться прощать себя, — а затем она повернулась и снова исчезла.  
  
Сложно было понять то выражение, что появилось на лице Дерека, и Стайлз не мог заставить себя сказать хоть что-нибудь. Вместо этого он просто повиновался, когда Дерек жестом указал ему на выход из ледяной комнаты.  
  
Они забрали Кору и Лидию и направились к дому Хейла. Дерек оставался напряжённым и молчаливым, но Кора и Лидия без проблем заполняли тишину болтовнёй друг с другом и расспросами Стайлза о волшебном щите.  
  
— Но ты ведь знал, что защита подействует и на Дерека тоже, верно? — поинтересовалась Кора.  
  
— Я надеялся, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Я подумал, что, если бы мы стояли достаточно близко, то магия, вероятно, не смогла бы найти между нами различий и просто пошла бы самым лёгким путём.  
  
Лидия одобрила ход его мыслей.  
  
Когда они вернулись домой, Стайлз обнаружил ответ на сообщение-отбой, которое он послал Скотту. Видимо, он, Эллисон и Айзек решили отправиться к Скотту, и он поговорит со Стайлзом позже. Неважно. Стайлзу сейчас все равно не нужно видеть их со всеми их странностями. Кроме того, у него было такое ощущение, что Дерек очень хочет с ним поговорить. Что удивительно, так как Дерек не был хорош в разговорах.  
  
Он оказался прав. Дерек сказал Коре идти с Лидией. Он был краток, но его брови достаточно выразительно передавали "держись подальше" энергетику даже Стайлзу. Отчасти поэтому он и учился распознавать язык бровей Дерека.  
  
— Прекрасно. Увидимся вечером, — обиженно кинула Кора и, надувшись, залезла в машину Лидии.  
  
Дерек поднялся обратно в лофт. Стайлз пытался начать разговор, но Дерек, стиснув зубы, смотрел строго перед собой. Это раздражало. Стайлз думал, что они выше этого.  
  
— Почему ты так рисковал собой? — спросил Дерек, когда они оказались внутри за закрытой дверью.  
  
— Хм, это нельзя назвать риском. У меня ведь есть магическая защита? — сказал Стайлз. Это было больше похоже на вопрос, но Стайлз не был покорным или нерешительным, когда спрашивал это. Он не боялся Дерека.  
  
Дерек издал раздражительный звук, отступил на три шага назад, а затем вернулся.  
  
— Я думал... на секунду, я был уверен, что она убьёт тебя, — широко раскрытые глаза Дерека были полны искренности, но всё, что он получил в ответ - лишь пристальный взгляд Стайлза. — Я не мог... и тебя тоже.  
  
Ауч. Ладно, теперь Стайлз чувствовал себя полнейшим придурком.   
  
— Хорошо, я понял. Но, неужели ты думаешь, что я не боюсь потерять тебя? — разве Дерек не увидел здесь двойных стандартов?  
  
— А ты боишься? — Дерек выглядел сбитым с толку, на что Стайлз вскинул руки.  
  
— Идиот! Конечно же, я боюсь! — Стайлзу многих трудов стоило помочь ему стать нормальным человеком, да и вообще, оставаться в живых.  
  
Дерек издал какой-то тихий, раненый звук, а затем сократил расстояние между ними и потянулся вперед. Он уложил ладони на щеки Стайлза, нежно обнимая лицо, и пристально всмотрелся в глаза Стайлза, выискивая в них что-то. Должно быть, нашел, потому что издал ещё один сломленный звук и подался вперёд, накрывая губы Стайлза своими.  
  
Поцелуи были нежные, но отчаянные. Стайлз попробовал на вкус страх Дерека и его облегчение от того, что Стайлз цел и невредим. Это лучший поцелуй в жизни Стайлза, хотя, надо сказать, что сравнивать ему особо не с чем.  
  
Стайлз застонал, приоткрыв рот, и прильнул ближе.  
  
Несколько нереально ярких фантазий оживали под кончиками его пальцев. Хоть Стайлз и провёл последние несколько месяцев, обнимаясь с Дереком, у него никогда не было возможности коснуться его вот так – провести рукой по щетине, широким плечам Дерека, вниз по спине. И, о да, самая шикарная задница, когда-либо украшавшая собой Бикон Хиллс, сейчас оказалась под его ладонями. Никто не стал бы винить Стайлза за то, что он скулил Дереку прямо в рот, особенно, когда его так стискивали в объятиях.  
  
Дерек царапал своей щетиной шею Стайлза, и… вау, кто бы знал, что это ощущение устремится прямиком к его члену? Стайлз, тяжело дыша, откинул голову к стене. Он хотел прикосновений Дерека, хотел, чтобы он раздел его догола, положил свои руки на тело Стайлза или приласкал ртом его член и, если что-нибудь из этого случилось бы в ближайшие пятнадцать секунд, было бы просто прекрасно, но прямо сейчас, говорить как-то сложно.  
  
— Стайлз, — прохрипел Дерек, и вот тогда-то Стайлз и понял, что использовал свою хватку на заднице Дерека, чтобы потереть друг о друга их члены. Совершенно неудивительно, что он потерял дар речи.  
  
Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, когда зубы Дерека слегка прикусили нежную кожу за его ухом. Охренеть, это всё-таки происходит.  
  
Наверное, Стайлзу не стоило так удивляться. Дерек загружал для него эротику. Дерек ходил ради него на  _терапию_.  
  
Вот черт. Дерек будто был…  _по уши_  в нем.   
  
— Кровать, — Стайлз наконец-то взял себя в руки, отпуская задницу Дерека, ибо он до сих пор не коснулся его  _груди_ , а это гребаное преступление, потому что она такая твёрдая и горячая, определённо должна уже быть намного более голой.  
  
Дерек издал низкий гортанный стон и лизнул кадык Стайлза.  
  
Господи, если Стайлз не снимет свои штаны, он кончит прямо в них.  
  
— Дерек, я серьёзно. Ты должен уложить меня в кровать прямо сейчас.  
  
Видимо, это как раз то, что нужно было сказать, потому что Дерек резко выдохнул и сказал:   
— Обними меня за шею.  
  
Стайлз бы спросил зачем, но выполнение этой просьбы означало, что он вновь прижмётся к груди Дерека, и...  
  
Дерек подхватил его за бедра, легко поднял, будто тот ничего не весил, и двадцать секунд спустя опустил его прямо в центр кровати. Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, скинул обувь и откинулся обратно на кровать. Дерек плюхнулся рядом с ним и перекинул ногу через бедра Стайлза, вышибая из его головы все связные мысли.  
  
Одним рывком Дерек скинул с себя футболку и остался весь такой загорелый и тёплый  _сидеть на члене_  Стайлза. Стайлз издал задыхающийся звук и потянулся ко всей этой великолепной коже, но у Дерека, видимо, были другие планы, потому что он следом потянулся к рубашке Стайлза. Когда она немедленно не поддалась, он просто разорвал ее. Буквально.  
  
— Господи Иисусе, это было горячо, — тихо сказал Стайлз. Во рту образовалась настоящая пустыня, но он все равно облизнул губы. — Ах, как думаешь, может...  
  
Дерек поцеловал его снова, и Стайлз как-то забыл попросить, чтобы с него сняли штаны. Вместо этого он разомкнул губы, позволяя языку Дерека проникнуть внутрь, и шире развел ноги. Благослови Господь йогу для беременных. Когда он провел ногтями вниз по спине Дерека, тот сильнее впился в его рот, и... этого оказалось слишком.  
  
Стайлз отстранился, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Дерек упорно вдавливал его в матрас, оставляя поцелуи-укусы на шее.   
  
— Дерек, — простонал он.  
  
Дерек ответил укусом на ключице Стайлза.  
  
— Дерек, — вновь попробовал позвать его Стайлз. — Давай же, если ты не, ах, дашь мне снять штаны, случится один из тех подростковых конфузов. Я реально предпочёл бы быть голым, когда ты заставишь меня кончить в первый раз.  
  
Дерек издал страждущий звук.  
  
— Первый раз, — ошалело пробормотал Дерек, будто даже не подумал, что это будет первый раз. А стоило бы.  
  
Дерек расстегнул джинсы Стайлза, вжикнула молния, и он снял их совсем. Он проследил губами дорожку на теле Стайлза, задерживаясь приоткрытым и влажным ртом на тугой коже живота, а затем кинул джинсы через плечо. Дерек снял со Стайлза нижнее белье, так пожирая его голодным взглядом, что тот даже не мог застесняться, что он раздет, в то время как сам Дерек по-прежнему одет.  
  
Но он мог потребовать равноправия.  
  
— Сними одежду, — потребовал Стайлз, пытаясь стянуть с Дерека штаны, даже не расстёгивая.  
  
На лице Дерека появился намёк на улыбку, и он избавился от своих штанов вместе с бельём. Перед Стайлзом возникло зрелище обнажённого Дерека: плоский живот, который переходит в плотные, загорелые бедра... и длинный, твёрдый член между ними. Дерек  _большой_. Желудок Стайлза ухнул вниз от такого зрелища, а рот моментально наполнился слюной. О, да.  
  
Потом Дерек навис над ним, блокируя весь обзор, и улёгся на Стайлза, опираясь на локти. Он посмотрел на Стайлза и поцеловал его снова, поглаживая рукой по щеке.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — облизнул губы Дерек. — Я мог бы тебе… отсосать, — он ненадолго, будто бы смущённо, замолк, перед тем, как сказать слово  _"отсосать"_. Стайлз был до одури очарован. И, вот черт, Дерек Хейл только что предложил ему минет. Стайлз хотел. Он очень-очень хотел. Член Стайлза дёрнулся от одной только мысли, и буквально на секунду он задумался над тем, чтобы ответить "да". Но не сделал этого. Он долго ждал своего первого раза и у него были свои планы.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
  
Дерек толкнулся бёдрами. Видимо, ему нравилась эта идея.  
  
— Но это же, вроде как, важно.  
  
Стайлз запутал пальцы в волосах Дерека.  
  
— Дерек. Если мне и так уже придется отвечать за возможные последствия траха, то я, блять, буду трахаться.  
  
— Но это же твой первый раз? — Дерек выглядел действительно обеспокоенным. — Твой первый раз должен быть хорошим, — он казался таким серьёзным, когда говорил это, что у Стайлза защемило сердце. Он приглашающе закинул ногу на бедро Дерека.   
  
— Ладно. Во-первых, все хорошо и дальше будет хорошо, потому что это - ты, и я тебе доверяю. И во-вторых, это относительно "первый раз". Если учитывать игрушки, то я не девственник, — будто Стайлз собирался ждать кого-то, кто лишит его этой чёртовой девственности.  
  
Дерек мурлыкнул что-то, сжимая кулаки на простыне, и ненадолго завис. Стайлз облизнул губы, посмотрел вниз, и... о-о, Дереку, видимо, очень нравился этот мысленный образ.  
  
— Напомни когда-нибудь показать тебе мою коллекцию, — лениво усмехнулся Стайлз. — Она большая.  
  
— Ты когда вообще... тебе же только недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, — с серьёзным лицом спросил Дерек. Он провёл рукой по рёбрам Стайлза и остановился на бедре, лениво поглаживая.  
  
м Интернет - твой друг, Дерек, — напомнил Стайлз. Он использовал эту заминку, чтобы самому погладить Дерека. — Кроме того, я дружу с трансвеститами. Они все очень стремились поощрять моё любопытство. А теперь, где у тебя смазка?  
  
Румянец затопил скулы и уши Дерека, но он всё же немного приподнялся над Стайлзом, чтобы дотянуться до тумбочки. Он вновь сел уже с бутылкой в руке и смерил Стайлза ещё одним серьёзным взглядом.  
  
— Ты уверен в этом?  
  
Стайлз поборол желание закатить глаза. Дерек – как какой-то герой любовных романов.   
  
— Абсолютно точно, — он взял смазку, открыл её и нанёс немного себе на руку. Затем потёр ладони друг о друга, распределяя смазку, и опустил руки вниз. — Я хочу, — уверенно сказал он и посмотрел прямо в глаза, обхватывая влажной рукой член Дерека, —  _это_  во мне. Сейчас.  
  
Видимо, Дерек забил на попытки его отговорить, потому что пальцы уже скользили между ягодиц Стайлза, мягко проталкиваясь внутрь него.  
  
— Ммгх, — Слава Богу, этот идиотский магический щит не попытался защитить Стайлза от приятного времяпровождения. Стайлз отвлекся буквально на секунду и чуть не выпустил из рук член Дерека, но затем Дерек немного сместился, чтобы найти лучший угол, и,  _о Боже, да_. Стайлз инстинктивно усилил хватку, и Дерек, опираясь на одну руку, куснул его за сосок. — Дерек!  
  
Пальцы Дерека были намного круче даже самого любимого вибратора Стайлза.  
  
— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек, в то время как сам Стайлз гладил большим пальцем головку его члена. Мышцы его пресса немного подрагивали. Стайлзу хотелось укусить каждый кубик. Может быть, чуть позже. — Если я пообещаю, что попозже трахну тебя ими, ты  _заткнёшься уже_  о своих секс-игрушках? — он подчеркнул свой вопрос, сгибая пальцы внутри Стайлза, заставляя того дугой выгнуться на кровати.  
  
Вот кое-что, касательно внутреннего монолога о секс-игрушках: он не был настолько внутренним, как думал себе Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз выпустил - длинный, толстый и сочащийся - член Дерека лишь потому, что ему нужны были обе руки, чтобы не дать себе кончить.   
  
— Да, — подвывал Стайлз. — Да, да,  _пожалуйста_. — Господи, Дерек угадал уже как минимум три из "Топ-10" самых горячих фантазий Стайлза. — Ебучее  _да_ , — добавил он на случай, если предыдущих "да" было недостаточно. — Но сначала ты должен...  
  
Дерек ловко протолкнул в него ещё один палец.  
  
— Сначала ты, определённо, должен запихнуть в меня свой член, — на одном дыхании закончил Стайлз, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на пальцы. Дерек сел и слегка прижал одной рукой бедра Стайлза, чтобы удержать того на месте.  
  
И это была четвёртая из "Топ-10" фантазий Стайлза.  
  
— Блять! — ну, почему Дерек не мог быть самым посредственным. Тогда у Стайлза был бы малюсенький шанс продержаться хотя бы пару минут. — Будет просто замечательно, если ты поторопишься!  
  
Дерек сглотнул, и Стайлз вновь так отвлекся на движение в горле, что чуть не пропустил ответ Дерека.  
  
— Я не хочу торопиться.  
  
— Потому что ты не восемнадцатилетний-беременный-девственник! — надерзил Стайлз. Ну, или, по крайней мере, попытался, потому что вышло что-то больше похожее на задушенный всхлип. Это было не удивительно, учитывая то, что Дерек творил с его простатой. — Обещаю, в следующий раз все будет так медленно, как ты только захочешь, окей? Сможешь даже связать меня, если это будет так необходимо. На самом деле, мы можем в любом случае это сделать...  
  
— Кляп был бы полезнее, — перебил Дерек, проводя большим пальцем по растянутым краям дырки.  
  
Стайлз содрогнулся. Дерек что, нацелился на все десять фантазий?  
  
— Карт-долбаный-бланш, Дерек, окей? Но, прямо сейчас, мне реально нужно...  
  
Дерек вынул пальцы, и Стайлз обиженно хныкнул.  _Боже_. Он почувствовал себя таким чертовски пустым. Стайлз готов был поклясться, что его дырка сокращалась в такт его же пульсу, и ему просто было...  _нужно_.  
  
Дерек устроился между ног Стайлза, разводя их шире, и... Охуеть. Это реально происходит. Член Дерека упёрся во внутреннюю часть бёдер, и мозг Стайлза ушёл в офлайн.  
  
— Нравится? — промурлыкал Дерек.  
  
У Стайлза ушло немного больше времени, чем нужно, чтобы понять, что это значило. И да, для начала, это, наверно, была самая лучшая позиция. Но, к чёрту. Он ответил «да».  
  
— Приподнимись.  
  
Когда Стайлз выполнил просьбу, Дерек тут же подпихнул подушку под его поясницу. А затем схватил смазку откуда-то, куда Стайлз её закинул.   
  
— Останови меня, если тебе будет больно.  
  
Стайлз стиснул челюсть, потому что либо это, либо закатить глаза. Сейчас он не остановил бы Дерека, даже если бы мир полетел ко всем чертям.  
  
— Твой член не намного больше, чем...  
  
Когда Дерек толкнулся вперед, Стайлз тут же забыл, что хотел сказать. Тело оказало признаки сопротивления, но потом сдалось, и вот член Дерека оказался уже полностью в нем. На секундочку стало немного непривычно, но потом он поднял взгляд и встретился с глазами Дерека. Комната резко стала будто меньше, руки и ноги стали ватными и, ох. Так вот на что был похож секс.  
  
Дерек чуть двинулся, посылая разряды искр вдоль позвоночника Стайлза.  
  
— Что я говорил?  
  
— Что-то о размере моего члена.  
  
Дерек потянулся за ещё одним грязным поцелуем, и Стайлз просто потерялся в ощущениях близости, в связи с другим человеком, в его мягком, влажном рте. Он провёл руками по волосам Дерека, вниз по шее, вдоль широких плеч, стремясь коснуться его везде.  
  
А затем Дерек начал двигаться, медленно выходя и снова толкаясь вперед. Медленные движения члена посылали ещё больше искр по всему телу Стайлза, и он начал дрожать.  
  
— Дерек, — выдохнул он.  
  
Дерек в ответ пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, сохраняя устойчивый, неторопливый ритм. Его лицо было до умиления серьёзно, на лбу от концентрации залегли глубокие морщины, будто он был полностью сосредоточен на удержании этого темпа.  
  
Стайлз не смог ничего с собой поделать и вновь потянулся за поцелуями.  
  
— Дерек, мне так, Боже, хорошо. Я не могу... так близко... — Стайлз вскинул бедра, подаваясь навстречу следующему толчку. Его простата, которая наверняка сказала бы много чего хорошего об их действиях, была накалена до предела и требовала большего. Кто такой Стайлз, чтобы это отрицать?  
  
Он льнул к Дереку, тянул его за волосы, громко стонал прямо в его рот между грязными, влажными поцелуями, но темп Дерек так и не ускорил. Стайлз сходил с ума от желания, откидывал голову назад, издавая громкие стоны при каждом толчке и буквально умоляя.  
  
— Дерек, Дерек, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, ещё! Мне нужно. Сильнее... не мог бы ты... Дерек!  
  
В глазах Дерека потемнело, и хоть его бедра и содрогнулись, когда он услышал эту мольбу, темп он все равно не набрал.  
  
Он не ускорялся до тех самых пор, пока Стайлз практически без слов, всхлипывая и постанывая, не впился пальцами прямо в кожу Дерека. Вот тогда он начал резче двигать бёдрами, постанывая уже сам и ловя ртом воздух. Пальцы Стайлза поджались, и он вскинулся, чтобы посильнее сжать потные плечи Дерека.  
  
Видимо, четыре месяца сексуальной озабоченности возымели свой эффект, потому что это - все, чего было нужно. Спустя несколько сильных толчков Стайлз кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе, содрогаясь и задыхаясь, изгибаясь дугой под телом Дерека и сильно сжимаясь вокруг его члена. Белая пелена застелила глаза, и он потерял нить всего на свете.  
  
Он вновь пришел в себя, возвращаясь к Дереку, который стонал и покрывал все лицо и шею Стайлза беспорядочными и отчаянными поцелуями.  
  
— Ты... я... мне нужно кончить. Стайлз, скажи, что я могу двигаться, — отчаянно шептал Дерек ему в шею.  
  
— Чт... да, да. Конечно, ты можешь. Трахни меня, Дерек. Боже, кончи в меня, — потребовал Стайлз, царапая короткими ногтями спину Дерека.  
  
На этот раз, толчки Дерека были отрывистыми, короткими, и в них не было абсолютно никакого чёткого ритма. По сути, он просто вколачивался в задницу Стайлза, пока весь не напрягся и не начал дрожать всем телом.  
  
У Стайлза не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать лицо кончающего в него Дерека.  
  
Опадающий член всё ещё был в Стайлзе, и они просто лежали вместе, обнимая друг друга.  
  
Но Стайлз не умел так долго терпеть тишину.  
  
— О, мой Бог, это было потрясающе. Лучшее, что случалось со мной в жизни. Может, повторим? Прямо сейчас?  
  
Дерек заскулил. Слабак.  
  
Хотя, на самом деле, все было в порядке. Стайлз просто пошутил. Потому что, эти отголоски удовольствия? Все эти объятия и наслаждение близостью? Это просто фантастика. Стайлз не желал обманывать себя.  
  
В конечном счёте, Дерек отстранился, хмуро оглядывая их испачканные тела. Он встал, чтобы достать салфетки и очистить их обоих, и Стайлз увидел его спину.  
  
— Охренеть!  
  
— Что? — Дерек пристально огляделся вокруг, выискивая то, что так потрясло Стайлза.  
  
— Твоя, эм, твоя спина? Она немного... поцарапана? — вся его спина и плечи были покрыты сеткой из царапин, вдоль и поперёк. Стайлз не помнил, как он это сделал, но, видимо, это была его слабость. Он вспыхнул, не без удовольствия узнавая о себе такие подробности. Вероятно, очень хорошо, что у оборотней есть их суперисцеление.  
  
— Оу, — произнёс Дерек тоном, предполагающим так и не высказанное  _"и это все?"_.  
  
Ха. Видимо, Дерек прекрасно знал о своих боевых ранениях.  
  
Дерек всё-таки ушёл в ванную, и перед Стайлзом вновь предстала его спина. Метки не настолько жестокие, чтобы их нужно было зашивать или что-то ещё, но некоторые из них всё-таки были довольно глубокие.  
  
У Стайлза в голове что-то щёлкнуло, когда из ванной вовсю слышалось журчание воды.  
  
— Эй, Дерек, а разве они не должны были уже затянуться?  
  
Дерек уклончиво пробубнил что-то, будто не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос, что... почему он не хотел отвечать? Потом Стайлз вспомнил что-то о способности сдерживать регенерацию, препятствуя телу ускорять процесс. Дерек оставил эти царапины, как, своего рода, почётный знак.  
  
Это до нелепости горячо, и…  
  
Вода выключилась, и Стайлз занёс это все в список того, что стоило бы поподробнее изучить, но это все позже.  
  
Дерек вернулся к кровати, и в его руках была не одна, а две влажные и тёплые салфетки. Как оказалось, это было просто замечательно, потому что сперма была буквально везде и теперь, когда туман страсти немного рассеялся, это чувство немного напрягало. Стайлз был счастлив, что Дерек оставил всю работу по очищению его тушки на себя, потому что сам он, видимо, скоро уснёт.  
  
— Спасибо, — промямлил он, пока Дерек проводил одной салфеткой по внутренней стороне бёдер Стайлза к его заднице. Было немного щекотно, но Стайлз старался не брыкаться.  
  
Дерек поднял на него взгляд, затем молча кивнул, швырнул салфетку в сторону ванны и до живота провёл уже чистой. Он тщательно вытер всю сперму, отложил ткань в сторону и растянулся так, чтобы его голова была на уровне пупка.  
  
— Ты там что, самокопанием занимаешься? — спрашивает Стайлз, расчёсывая пальцами волосы Дерека. Это выглядело немного смешно. Похоже на  _секс с волосами_. О Боже, Стайлз занимается сексом с волосами  _Дерека Хейла_.  
  
Он обязательно будет очень доволен собой, но позже.  
  
— Можно мне? — Дерек чуть наклонил голову.  
  
— Нет, я занялся с тобой сексом, чтобы потом запретить прикасаться к моему животу, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Ты же понимаешь, что теперь мне каждый день кто-то гладит живот, верно? А сейчас просто первый раз, когда я полностью голый.  
  
Дерек провёл пальцами по волосам у пупка Стайлза. Живот уже был чуть выпуклый, и с волосами на нем это смотрелось немного странно. Стайлз никогда ещё не видел беременный живот с блядской дорожкой. Надо бы разузнать по этому поводу, потому что стопудово были женщины, у которых волосатость повышена, или даже, например, другие беременные мужчины, но Стайлз слишком устал, чтобы думать сейчас об этом.  
  
— Что они делают? — спросил он, позволяя руке упасть вдоль его бока, чтобы потом вернуться к тому, что делал, когда Дерек издал какой-то несчастный звук.  
  
— Они?  
  
— Он, она, оно, ну знаешь, Иисус, — Стайлз провёл пальцем вдоль уха Дерека.  
  
Дерек ощутимо вздрогнул.  
  
— Не называй ребёнка «оно».  
  
— Почему нет?  
  
— Потому что это не пол ребёнка.  
  
— Ладно, понял, — сгримасничал Стайлз. — Так что она делает?  
  
— Она?  
  
— Дерек, — вздохнул Стайлз и дал ему подзатыльник. Дерек прекрасно знал, что до УЗИ ещё не одна неделя. — Сосредоточься.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и уложил свою ладонь на живот Стайлза, барабаня пальцами в такт сердцебиению.  
  
— Там сейчас тихо. Наверно мы вымотали ее.  
  
— Скорее всего, она просто ждёт, пока я засну, чтобы надавить мне на мочевой пузырь, — пробубнил Стайлз. — Что ещё?  
  
От взгляда не ускользнуло, как Дерек прильнул ближе, упираясь носом в бок Стайлза.  
  
— Она где-то около шести дюймов. На руках и ногах уже есть пальчики. А ещё, у неё есть веки и ресницы.  
  
— А что насчёт бровей? — поддразнил Стайлз, поглаживая большим пальцем палец Дерека.  
  
— Об этом в книгах ничего не сказано, — сказал Дерек, прекращая барабанить пальцами и качая головой.  
  
Похоже, он не собирался поддаваться на уловку, и Стайлз попытался не разочаровываться слишком сильно.   
  
— Ну, она ведь не собирается там, я не знаю, путь из матки когтями прорывать или что-то типа того, верно?  
  
— В таком возрасте мы ещё не умеем обращаться, — ответил Дерек, закрывая глаза, отчего ресницы чуть пощекотали кожу. — Волноваться не о чем.  
  
— О, ну конечно, — съязвил Стайлз, но тоже закрыл глаза. — Просто ещё один рот, который надо накормить, ребёнок, которого надо вырастить, отношения, в которых надо не облажаться. А между тем, ещё и оборотни, — Боже, как он устал и вымотался. Восемнадцать, а уже никакого запаса жизненных сил. — Разве может что-то пойти не так?  
  
Дерек выдохнул что-то против кожи Стайлза, хотя это больше было похоже на поцелуй. А потом начал вновь постукивать пальцами в районе пупка Стайлза, только намного нежнее.  
  
В перерыве между ударами сердца, Стайлз заснул.  
  
 **________**  
  
*Бен-Гей - Мазь при боли в суставах и мышцах, в т.ч. при воспалении, скованность суставов; боли в пояснично-крестцовом отделе позвоночника, вызванные растяжением.  
  
*L.L.Bean занимается продажей одежды, обуви, экипировки для туризма и отдыха и различных товаров для мужчин, женщин и детей.  
  


***

  
  
Когда он проснулся, то понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, но вопли его мобильника раздражали все больше и больше.  
  
Вот же дерьмо, это папин рингтон.  
  
«Дзинь», — вопил телефон. — «Дзинь, дзинь.  _Дзинь. ДЗИНЬ_ »  
  
— Мы забыли позвонить твоему отцу, — сказал Дерек, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Голос прозвучал как-то опустошённо. Нет, он звучал  _испуганно_. Пиздец.  
  
— Я - покойник, — Стайлз выпрыгнул из кровати в поисках своих штанов. Господи. Где его штаны? Неужели Дерек  _так далеко_  их закинул? Будто само их существование наносило Дереку персональное оскорбление.  
  
Хорошо, было бы круто, если бы существование штанов Стайлза обижало Дерека, так что жаловаться на это он больше не будет. Наконец-то, он отыскал телефон и провёл пальцем по экрану, принимая звонок.  
  
— Эй, пап. Мм, что случилось?  
  
— Определенно не солнце случилось, — сухо ответил папа. — Ты вообще знаешь, сколько времени, Стайлз?  
  
— Эм, — промямлил Стайлз, выискивая часы. Но это явно не было правильным ответом.  
  
— Уже за полночь, Стайлз. Полночь. Твой комендантский час закончился двадцать минут назад. Ты где?  
  
— Я в лофте. Мы с Дереком заснули... — Стайлз замолк на середине предложения, понимая, как палевно все это прозвучало. Ну, возможно, это было бы не настолько палевно — можно же было сказать, что они заснули, смотря фильм — но в данный момент, неуверенность в голосе сдала его с потрохами.  
  
— Стайлз, это ты  _так,_  наконец-то, говоришь мне о своей бисексуальности и то, что ты встречаешься с Дереком Хейлом? — после недолгой паузы спросил отец.  
  
— Возможно? — пропищал Стайлз. — Постой, что значит  _"наконец-то"_?  
  
Папа многострадально вздохнул, но в голосе послышалось веселье.  
  
Стоя рядом с кроватью Дерека, глядя на того сверху вниз, пока сам Дерек сидел голый и взъерошенный после секса, Стайлз понял, что его отец нереально крут. Он только что узнал, что его сын спит с мужчиной, да ещё и старше него, но даже не орет.  
  
— Послушай, уже слишком поздно, и я так полагаю, что тебе потребуется некоторое время, чтобы выглядеть...  _подобающе_ , чтобы вернуться домой. Так что, как тебе мысль, остаться сегодня там? Но ты должен понимать, — папа повысил голос, чтобы его уж точно услышали, — что часто такого повторяться не должно. Это не прощение за нарушение комендантского часа.  _И_  я хочу, чтобы вы с Дереком пришли на завтрак в девять утра.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо. Думаю, что это справедливо, — моментально согласился Стайлз, усердно кивая даже при том, что отец его не видит. Учитывая то, что другие родители при такой ситуации устроили бы разнос, его отец всего-то хотел позавтракать вместе. Стайлз с радостью это сделает - он считает, что не время истерить, что он  _уже беременный_. Разве может все стать ещё хуже?  
  
— Увидимся завтра, пап, — просиял он.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз сбросил вызов и повернулся к Дереку.  
  
— Ну что, завтрак?  
  
Дерек сглотнул, выглядя при этом бледным и испуганным, но все же согласился.  
  
— Завтрак.  
  


***

  
  
Конечно, когда Стайлз проснулся с Дереком, практически навалившись на него, он понял, что ему придётся одолжить рубашку. Ибо Дерек разорвал нафиг его собственную. И ему очень нужно в душ. Им обоим. Даже Стайлз мог учуять на них запах секса и спермы. И если они не пойдут туда немедленно, то они обязательно опоздают, что реально _отстойно_ , потому что Стайлз с нетерпением ждал того гипотетического минета.  
  
"Возможно, позже", подумал он, расталкивая Дерека.  
  
Ну, по крайней мере, попытался. Дерек в основном ворчал и тёрся щетиной о плечо Стайлза.  
  
Окей,  _определённо_  позже. Стайлзу просто необходимо было почувствовать её на внутренней стороне бёдер.  
  
Но, тем временем, им нужно было подготовиться к завтраку.  
  
Стайлз никогда не забудет взгляд, которым одарил его Дерек, когда тот попросил одолжить рубашку. Он был немного робкий, немного собственнический и очень много возбуждающий. Буквально на секунду Стайлзу показалось, что они всё-таки опоздают на завтрак. Но Дерек вовремя одёрнул себя и указал Стайлзу на душ.  
  
Завтрак проходил… терпимо. Папа приготовил яичницу с беконом, а так же тосты из цельно зерновой пшеницы, йогурт и фрукты, так что Стайлз лишь недовольно бурчал, потягивая свой апельсиновый сок, когда Дерек поставил перед ним просто огромную порцию йогурта.  
  
Его папа был на удивление мил с Дереком. Весь завтрак он поддерживал непринуждённую беседу, спрашивал у Дерека, как у него дела или нравится ли ему на новой работе. Дерек держал лицо и вежливо отвечал на вопросы.  
  
Стайлз уже начал думать, что напрасно волновался, когда его отец самым мягким своим тоном сказал:  
\- Итак, Дерек. Расскажи мне о своих предыдущих отношениях.  
  
Ну, охуеть теперь.  
  
Дерек подавился соком.  
  
— Папа!  
  
— Что? Он же теперь твой парень, верно? Я имею полное право спрашивать его о таких вещах.  
  
— Нет, не имеешь! — возмутился Стайлз. Он прекрасно знал - его отец не забыл о том, что Дерек встречался с ведьмой в то время, когда она сделала Стайлза беременным. Он должен знать, что этот разговор обязательно будет болезненным и трудным, и что жизнь Дерека была более болезненной и трудной, чем кто-то вообще может вынести.  
  
— До тех пор, пока он с тобой встречается, я определённо имею право. Допрос парня своего ребёнка, это - проверенная веками традиция отцов, — слова могли быть несерьёзными, но этот тон - нет. Он реально намеривался довести дело до конца.  
  
Стайлз подавил в себе желание укутаться в кокон жалкого страдания. Сейчас, очевидно, была его очередь быть сильным для Дерека.  
  
— Блин. Ты действительно хочешь начать с этого? Серьёзно?  
  
— Ну, я уже знаю, сколько ему лет и где он работает, — отец слегка ухмыльнулся и вернулся к Дереку.  
  
Дерек ошеломлённо и с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на спор Стайлза с отцом. Видимо, он решил, что лучший план действий - не влезать. Стайлз не винил его в этом. К сожалению, отец не оставил ему выбора.  
  
— Итак, Дерек. Твои отношения. Уверен, ты понимаешь, зачем я интересуюсь. Ты значительно старше моего сына, и я просто пытаюсь приглядеть за ним.  
  
Дерек сглотнул, глядя на Стайлза, а затем повернулся к Джону.   
  
— Я, может, и старше Стайлза, но у меня было всего две подруги. О второй вы знаете, а первая... что же, со второй все закончилось лучше.  
  
Правда ударила Стайлза прямо в живот, и кислый привкус заполнил рот. Он знал, что у Дерека была нелёгкая жизнь, но на самом деле... никто не был ему по-настоящему близок. Не после...  
  
— Пейдж? — почти шёпотом предположил он.  
  
— Что? — Дерек резко повернул голову, растерянно сводя брови. — Нет! Это не то, что я имел в виду. И как ты вообще...?  
  
— Питер, — виновато вздрогнул Стайлз. Конечно же, это был не самый достоверный источник биографических фактов жизни Дерека Хейла - или чего-то ещё помимо лжи, сарказма, споров и вселенского зла - но на тот момент, это единственное, что было у Стайлза.  
  
— Это было уже позже, — сказал Дерек, и…  
  
И если это не смерть Пейдж, но гораздо хуже того, что кто-то использовал твой генетический материал, чтобы создать ребёнка, чтобы потом принести его в жертву, тогда что же это, блять, такое? Что может быть _хуже_?  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — Стайлз посмотрел на тарелку, а затем отошёл от стола и медленно поднялся по лестнице, с силой цепляясь за перила. Зашёл прямо в ванную и осторожно уселся перед унитазом.  
  
А потом он начал блевать. Стайлз точно знал, что может быть  _хуже_.  
  
Через минуту кто-то постучался в дверь. Стайлз узнал этот стук, а ещё он знал, что Дерек в любом случае не захочет сейчас с ним говорить.  
  
А сам Стайлз полностью понимал, что совершенно не хочет говорить сейчас со своим отцом.  
  
— Меня тошнит. Уходи.  
  
Отец дёрнул за ручку, но, видимо, поняв, что дверь закрыта, открыл её ключом, который они хранили сверху над дверью. Но когда дверь открылась, тот не зашёл внутрь, просто стоял и смотрел на Стайлза, всем своим видом излучая вину.  
  
Стайлз предпочёл бы сейчас просто позлиться, чем иметь с этим дело. Злиться, потому что это должно было быть счастливое время. Он должен был проснуться в кровати Дерека и провести в ней голым добрую половину дня, касаясь Дерека, и покидая кроватку лишь для того, чтобы принять душ и, может быть, заказать еду. Прямо сейчас он должен нежиться в лучах удовольствия. А вместо этого он пытается выплюнуть все свои внутренности, сидя на полу ванной из-за того, что за завтраком всплыли самые неожиданные и ужасающие подробности отношений его парня. Так что да, он зол... и ему больно за Дерека, потому что, Господи. Наконец-то тот доверился кому-то, и первое что он получил - брошенный в лицо факт о  _сожженной заживо_  семье.  
  
Стайлза вывернуло снова, но не вышло ничего, кроме желчи.  
  
— Стайлз, — неловко позвал отец.  
  
— Я очень сильно злюсь за то, что ты сделал, — ответил Стайлз, даже не смотря на него. — Я очень злюсь за то, что ты не доверился моему решению, что не позволил Дереку рассказать мне все, когда он будет готов. Мне восемнадцать лет. Я скоро стану отцом. Я не ребёнок.  
  
— Стайлз…  
  
Пиздец. Пиздец, он не хотел реветь, но не смог ничего поделать с жалящими глаза слезами. Он всё же повернулся к отцу. Он выжат, как лимон.  
  
— Но в основном я злюсь из-за того, что он доверился тебе, а ты, папа, причинил ему боль. Ты знаешь, каких трудов мне стоило убедить его, что не все люди хотят причинить ему боль?  
  
Папа потёр лоб рукой, но не высказал ничего похожего на извинения. В любом случае, Стайлз не тот, кто этого заслуживал.  
  
— Ребенок…  
  
—  _Я не ребёнок_ , — напомнил ему Стайлз, но тут же сдулся, чувствуя ужасное волнение от того, как виновато вздрогнул отец. — Я знаю, что ты лишь хочешь защитить меня, но я не ребёнок, — он откинул голову на стену и закрыл глаза. — Неужели ты не мог подождать хотя бы неделю?  
  
Папа недоуменно на него посмотрел, но тут же его лицо озарило понимание.  
  
— Как долго вы встречаетесь?  
  
— Как ты хочешь получить ответ, в часах или временах суток? — засмеялся сквозь слезы Стайлз, и отец чертыхнулся. Видимо, он действительно думал, что Стайлз скрывал от него свои отношения. И Стайлз даже не мог его в этом винить, благодаря огромному послужному списку несусветной лжи, что он нёс отцу.  
  
Наконец, он вздохнул. В доме было слишком тихо. Стайлз знал, что это означало.  
  
— Дерек ушёл, верно?  
  
— Он, эм, он ушёл сразу, как ты поднялся наверх, — ответил отец, потирая рукой тыльную сторону шеи.  
  
Стайлз зажмурился, и по щекам скатились ещё две струйки слез. Он вытер их рукавом — Боже, фактически рукавом  _Дерека_  — и спустил воду в туалете.  
  
— Значит так, я сейчас чищу зубы, собираю сумку и отправляюсь искать Дерека. Если я его найду, то могу не вернуться до комендантского часа, — он стиснул зубы и поправился. — Я могу в любом случае не вернуться до комендантского часа, если не смогу...  
  
— Да, — кивнул отец. — Это... честно, — он вздохнул, потирая лоб. — Слушай, Стайлз. Скажи Дереку, что я сожалею о сегодняшнем утре. Я... переборщил.  
  
— Лады, — Стайлз ещё не был готов подняться с пола.  
  
— И ты напишешь мне, когда решишь, где останешься на ночь, хорошо? Я должен быть в курсе.  
  
Стайлз облизнул губы и обдумал все произошедшее. Ему восемнадцать лет, его отец повёл себя, как последний засранец, но, на самом деле, он совершенно не хотел, чтобы отец всю ночь о нем волновался.  
  
— Давай так - я напишу тебе, если вдруг решу остаться у Скотта, — предложил он, и отец согласился.

 

***

  
  
Для начала, Стайлз решил поискать в лофте. Дерека там не оказалось, а на стук в дверь откликнулась Кора.  
  
— Дерьмово выглядишь.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил ей Стайлз, даже не попытавшись скрыть нотки сарказма в голосе.  
  
— Дерек заходил, переодевался на пробежку.  
  
Некоторое время они провели в тишине. Стайлз ушёл на кухню и налил себе сок. Горло саднило, а во рту всё ещё оставался неприятный привкус.  
  
— Что случилось? — зайдя следом за ним, спросила Кора. Было совершенно ясно, что ей любопытно, хоть она и старалась сохранить хладнокровный тон.  
  
Медленно потягивая гранатовый сок - у Дерека очень странный вкус - Стайлз дал себе время немного подумать.  
  
— Мы завтракали с моим отцом. Это была жесть.  
  
— Завтракал с будущей роднёй? Уже? — выгнула бровь Кора.  
  
Стайлзу, наверное, стоило бы удивиться тому, что Кора знает об их отношениях. Но, с другой стороны, у неё был нюх оборотня, а они прошлой ночью не поменяли постель. Ладно, Стайлз был совсем не удивлён, но смущен.  
  
— Я пропустил комендантский час. Случайно получилось, — объяснил Стайлз и решил этим и ограничиться.  
  
— О. Ну, это Дерек. Я бы сильно удивилась, если бы все шло хорошо.  
  
Как бы Стайлзу не хотелось обойти эту тему стороной, он просто не мог позволить Коре думать, что во всём виноват Дерек.   
  
— Дело не в Дереке. Он, как раз таки был настоящим джентльменом. Дело в моём отце... Слушай. Я пришёл проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке. Можно подождать здесь? Сколько он обычно бегает?  
  
— По-разному, — пожала плечами Кора. — Иногда полчаса, иногда, часа три. Наверно, зависит от того, насколько ему надо подумать.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Все инстинкты орали, что надо идти и найти Дерека, исправить все, но здравый смысл твердил, что надо подождать, пока Дерек сам не захочет с ним поговорить.  
  
— Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь по Нетфикс?  
  
—  _ЩИТ_?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Кора оказалась замечательной компанией при нынешнем настроении Стайлза. Она просто сидела и молча смотрела вместе с ним на стрельбу и взрывы, творящиеся на мониторе. Кора - гений: Коулсон* - как раз то, что было нужно сейчас Стайлзу.  
  
  
В то время, когда в лофт зашёл потный и тяжело дышащий Дерек, одетый в шорты и майку, они всё так же смотрели фильм. На какой-то момент Стайлзу стало грустно от полного отсутствия оптимистичного настроения, которое позволило бы ему подскочить к Дереку прямо сейчас. Как бы Стайлзу ни хотелось это сделать, ещё больше ему хотелось удостовериться, что у них все в порядке.  
  
— Привет, — вместо этого сказал он.  
  
— Привет, — ответил Дерек, стоя посреди комнаты и глядя на Стайлза большими и полными сомнения глазами. Повисло напряжённое молчание, но тут Кора фыркнула:  
  
— Это тяжело. И неловко, — она встала с дивана и направилась к двери. — Я пошла к Лидии. Узнаю, что она на сегодня затеяла. Увидимся позже! — и ушла, оставив Дерека и Стайлза наедине.  
  
Единственное, что могло бы сделать эту безмолвную сцену ещё более нелепой, это стрекотание гребаных сверчков.  
  
— Я пошёл в душ, — наконец сообщил Дерек.  
  
 _Я буду сидеть тут и притворяться, что не думал о тебе в ду̀ше_ , — подумал Стайлз. Он, кажется, покраснел, хотя точно сказать было трудно.   
  
— Я подожду здесь. — В конце концов, он любил этот диван. Можно было даже сказать, что они с диваном – бро.  
  
Хотя им с диваном, похоже, придётся обсудить возможность лучше относиться друг к другу, потому что, когда он проснулся и открыл глаза, складывалось ощущение, что лежит он на наждачной бумаге. Стайлз резко сел, хватаясь за свой телефон и проверяя время. К счастью, прошло всего лишь полчаса, но из ванной всё ещё слышался шум воды.  
  
Так что либо Дерек - слишком скрупулёзный для парня, который раньше был бездомным, либо у него там какой-то приступ. А может, он вообще подумал, что Стайлз ушёл. Стайлз не знал, достаточно ли хорош оборотнический слух, чтобы услышать его сердцебиение сквозь шум воды.  
  
Решив, что Дерек уже достаточно себя извёл, Стайлз вскочил на ноги — определённо, это уже не так легко, как четыре месяца назад — схватил на всякий случай подушку и подошёл к двери в ванную.  
  
— Знаешь, а я все ещё здесь, — начал Стайлз, притворяясь, что ждал от Дерека ответа. Он уронил подушку на пол и сел на неё, прислоняясь спиной к стене и мысленно напоминая себе вновь поблагодарить Скотта за занятия йогой. — Ладно, я, конечно, уснул ненадолго на твоём диване, но ты не можешь меня в этом винить. Я - беременный. Это против правил - обижаться на меня за сон. И вообще, ты мог бы ко мне присоединиться.  
  
Ответа не последовало, но Стайлза это никогда не останавливало. Он по многу часов говорил в больнице с Лидией, а она даже не была в сознании. Ему запоздало пришло в голову, что эта беседа - какая-то странная пародия на тот разговор, который у него был с отцом, только более односторонний и с меньшим вторжением в личную жизнь.  
  
— И кстати, это приглашение ещё в силе. Так что я сейчас просто могу вернуться в кровать. Хотя, наверно, нам стоило бы поменять простыни, потому что, если ты помнишь, вчера ночью они немного, мм, пострадали. Или это какие-то ваши волчьи штучки? Ну, типа: "эй, эта кровать пахнет, будто мы занимались на ней сексом, давай оставим на память"? — Стайлз даже не смог решить для себя - противно это или горячо. Видимо, оборотни развратили-таки его мозг.  
  
Ответа так и не последовало.  
  
— Слушай, — вздохнул Стайлз, —если это имеет значение, то мой папа просил передать, что сожалеет. Я устроил ему настоящий ад за то, что он так херово поступил. Мне кажется, он думал, что мы вместе намного дольше и что уже давно все обсудили, и... — он провёл рукой по волосам. — Я все ещё считаю, что это было херово, и я все ещё злюсь на него, но ты ему по-прежнему  _нравишься_. Если ты волновался об этом.  
  
В ванной выключилась вода. Стайлз воспринял это, как сигнал к продолжению, хотя, это, наверно, была самая трудная вещь, которую он когда-либо делал.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты, скорее всего не хочешь говорить о ней, и это понятно, — хрипло продолжил он. — Бог свидетель, я тоже не хотел говорить об этом, — он сглотнул комок в горле и глубоко вдохнул через нос. — Но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить, то я выслушаю.  
  
Вновь его слова остались без ответа, но Стайлз услышал шебуршание за дверью. Ну, по крайней мере, тот не забился в угол где-нибудь на полу ванной или что-то в этом духе, как поступил бы сам Стайлз, случись это с ним.  
  
— Это ничего не меняет, — спокойно сказал Стайлз, когда дверь так и не открылась. - Не для меня. — Вся эта история должна была испугать его, но такого не произошло. То, что Кейт Арджент использовала чувства Дерека, чтобы убить всю его семью, не заставляло Стайлза как-то по-другому к нему относиться. Это просто заставило взглянуть на него с другой стороны.  
  
А вот то, что реально испугало Стайлза, так это возникшие в голове слова - слова, которые Стайлз никогда не думал, что скажет Дереку... слова, к которым они определённо ещё не готовы.  
  
Наконец, дверь в ванную распахнулась, и, посмотрев наверх, Стайлз постарался скрыть облегчение.  
  
— Я действительно рад, что заставил тебя пойти на терапию, — возможно, слишком честно сказал он. — Теперь, можешь помочь мне встать? У меня задница онемела.  
  
Дерек присел рядом со Стайлзом, а его лицо наполнилось какой-то... нежностью. Потом он одной рукой приобнял Стайлза за плечи, а другой подхватил его под колени. Вдруг, Стайлз взмыл в воздух и даже, наверное, взвизгнул. И, конечно, обвил руки вокруг шеи Дерека.  
  
— Эм, ладно, можно и так.  
  
Дерек сразу направился в спальню. Опершись коленом в матрас, он наклонился и сгрузил Стайлза прямо на центр кровати, а затем забрался следом и улёгся рядом. Дерек положил одну руку на грудь Стайлза, мягко поглаживая ткань рубашки.  
  
Он всё так же молчал, так что Стайлз предпочёл делать то же самое. Просто накрыл руку Дерека своей и переплёл их пальцы вместе. Тишина была такой уютной, что Стайлз закрыл глаза и тут же провалился в сон.  
  
Где-то на краю мира грёз, он услышал тихий шёпот:  
— Спасибо.  
  
  
  
 **________**  
  
  
  
* Фил Коулсон - вымышленный персонаж кинематографической вселенной Marvel. Агент Щ.И.Т.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
Все следующие сутки Стайлз провёл у Дерека. Они отлёживались на кровати и на диване, но совершенно не в сексуальном плане. Несмотря на то, что Дерек прикасался к Стайлзу так часто, как только мог, он не заходил далеко. В этом не было ничего плохого, учитывая то, что Стайлз теперь прекрасно знал о сексуальных желаниях Дерека – и Дерек знал, что он знал. Либидо Стайлза немного снизилось, но не пропало, так что потребность в близости была ещё достаточно сильна. Той ночью они лежали под одеялом, и Дерек нависал над ним, лениво потираясь своим членом о пах Стайлза. Следующим утром они дрочили друг другу в ду̀ше.  
  
Они вместе лежали на диване. Стайлз лежал головой на коленях Дерека, пока сам Дерек читал вслух отрывки из  _"Чего ждать, когда вы ждёте ребёнка"_ , как вдруг позвонила Эллисон и сообщила, что вся стая решила заявиться в лофт. Видимо, они были слишком бедны, чтобы пойти куда-то ещё, и слишком взрослые, чтобы торчать дома.  
  
Дерек проворчал что-то о своей нелёгкой жизни, которую просто-таки наводнили подростки, а вот сам Стайлз был вполне рад, что они решили прийти. Так что жаловаться он не стал, даже при том, что визит стаи значительно сокращал время их обнимашек.  
  
Стая завалилась в лофт, любезно принеся пакет с продуктами и болтая о том, что будут готовить. Изначально, Стайлз не планировал к ним присоединяться во время готовки — слишком уж удобно было на коленях Дерека — но потом услышал слова Скотта:  
  
— То есть, я типа соединяю все вместе и мешаю, пока не получится тесто, верно?  
  
Для Стайлза это было слишком, так что он всё-таки встал, чтобы узнать, что они собрались делать. А делать они собирались пиццу, и Скотт хотел добавить дрожжи, не смешав их сначала с тёплой водой.  
  
Стайлз всех разогнал, но оставив при этом Джексона и Дэнни. Дэнни, потому что он реально кое-что понимал в готовке - и в данный момент испепелял Скотта взглядом - а Джексона, потому что чувак - просто волшебник, когда дело доходило до выпечки, а сейчас он готовил капкейки. Серьёзно, капкейки "Красный бархат", с кремом из сливочного сыра. Стайлз был не намерен ему мешать.  
  
В то время, как Кора и Айзек устроились на диване, Скотт, Лидия и Эллисон сидели на барных стульях и смотрели на то, как другие работают, будто с самого начала так и было задумано. Стайлз мог бы обидеться на такое манипулирование, но... ладно, он был слишком счастлив. Кроме того, он просто позвал Дерека на кухню и водрузил на того обязанности по терке сыра. Видеть, как Дерек Хейл натирает сыр - это что-то потрясающее, тем более что тот иногда бросает на терку хмурые взгляды, если что-то вдруг не отвечает его стандартам. Стайлзу сложно было бороться с искушением, просто наклониться, и...  
  
—  _Пиздец!_  — он шокировано смотрел на струйку крови, стекающую по его пальцу. Видимо, было очень плохой идеей наблюдать за Дереком, когда он должен был уделять все внимание нарезке паперони.  
  
Лофт погрузился в тишину. Стайлз буквально чувствовал, как в воздухе трещал всеобщий шок. Тут же к нему подбежал Дерек, оттащил от разделочной доски и сунул повреждённый палец под струю воды.  
  
— Ха, — мозг Стайлза медленно перезагружался. Он даже не понимал, насколько магическое заклинание защищало его от самого себя. Стайлз не был безруким, но ему не всегда удавалось следить за своими конечностями, так что частенько бывало такое, что он мог пораниться. Было очень круто, провести четыре месяца без ран. Так, стоп. Почему заклинание не подействовало?  
  
Мозг вновь настроился на оптимальную скорость обработки данных, и он понял, что с ним произошло что-то очень нехорошее.  
  
— Проклятье, — пробормотал он, глядя на чистую руку, зажатую между ладоней Дерека. А затем он поднял взгляд на самого Дерека, и, судя по его мрачному выражению с неким оттенком вины, тот думал так же, как и сам Стайлз.  
  
— В чем дело? Почему заклинание не работает? — первым спросил Скотт.  
  
— Это... С ребёнком все в порядке? — напряжённым голосом поинтересовалась Эллисон.  
  
— Да, — в один голос сказали те, которые оборотни. Стайлз был этому рад, но ему самому такая мысль даже в голову не пришла, пока Эллисон об этом не упомянула.  
  
— Мы слышим сердцебиение, — добавил Скотт.  
  
— Если заклинание перестало работать, — задумчиво стучала ногтями по столешнице Лидия, — значит, что какое-то из его условий не соблюдено. Так что либо кто-то убил мисс Блейк в тюрьме, либо...  
  
Все посмотрели на Стайлза, который запоздало понял, что они с Дереком все ещё держатся за руки.  
  
— Стайлз! — Скотта, кажется, это шокировало. Стайлз не хотел использовать старый добрый "глаза - блюдца" приём, но... ладно.  
  
— Красавчик, Стилински, — сказала Лидия. Видимо, все, что он должен был сделать, чтобы заработать её расположение - так это переспать с кем-то более горячим, чем Джексон.  
  
— Стойте, так вы  _всё-таки_  трахались? — нахмурился Джексон.  
  
Даже при том, что Кора находилась в гостиной, Стайлзу не стоило особого труда услышать:  
  
— Пожалуйста, поговорите о чем-нибудь другом!  
  
— Месяц до колледжа, — подал голос Дэнни, не отвлекаясь от соуса для пиццы. — Лейхи, ты должен мне двадцать баксов, — а затем слегка толкнул Стайлза локтем. — Они это серьёзно, о ребёнке? — он опустил пристальный взгляд на живот Стайлза, а затем посмотрел тому через плечо.  
  
Боже милостивый. Стайлзу огромного труда стоило не прикрыть голову руками. Это было так унизительно. Бедный Дерек. Его друзья привели сюда Дэнни, а потом что? Просто решили позволить ему узнать о том, что Стайлз забеременел осмосом? Серьёзно, они бы ещё доской объявлений воспользовались.   
  
— Короче говоря, наша учительница английского оказалась ведьмой. Она решила сделать из меня духовку, а затем засунуть в меня булочку Дерека. Клянусь Богом, я это не выдумал.  
  
— И... что это за заклинание, о котором говорит Лидия? — с извиняющимся видом спросил Дэнни.  
  
— Сверхъестественная пузырчатая упаковка, — объяснил Стайлз.  
  
— Которая работала только тогда, когда ты был девственником, — дополнил Скотт. И состроил печальное лицо, потому что вышло немного обвинительно.  
  
— Да пофигу, чувак, — хмуро посмотрел на него Стайлз. — Вряд ли Дерек знал, что это аннулирует мою защиту.  
  
Дерек издал какой-то задыхающийся звук и прислонился лбом к тыльной стороне шеи Стайлза. Для одного дня унижения достаточно.  
  
— Так или иначе, — подчёркнуто сказал Стайлз. — Я думал, что вы, ребята, пришли сюда, чтобы приготовить еду. Так что, не могли бы мы, пожалуйста, вернуться к этому занятию. Дерек-младший голоден.  
  
— Мы его так не называем, — пробормотал Дерек.  
  
— Но ты сам запретил называть его Иисусом, — Стайлз толкнул его локтем. — А теперь, прекрати делать трагедию из-за какой-то царапины. Я - большой мальчик и могу сам пойти и наклеить себе пластырь.  
  
Дерек переминался с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Хорошо, — смягчился Стайлз. — Ты тоже можешь пойти со мной. А вы все - я не шучу по поводу еды. Но, не позволяйте Скотту до чего-нибудь дотрагиваться.  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Прости, приятель. Я люблю тебя, и ты это знаешь, — Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу и направился в сторону ванной, утаскивая за собой Дерека.  
  
Только тогда, когда за ними плотно закрылась дверь, Стайлз позволил себе встретиться с пристальным взглядом Дерека... ну, или попытался это сделать. Дерек продолжал с интересом разглядывать пол.   
  
— Эй, — тихо позвал Стайлз. — Ну же, Дерек. Никто не считает, что ты нарочно подверг меня опасности, окей? Они просто удивились. Видимо, никто из них не думал, что ты опустишься до такого уровня, — он указал на себя немного глупым жестом. Большую часть времени он и сам не мог в это поверить.  
  
Дерек, наконец, посмотрел на него с каким-то недоверием.  
  
— Стайлз. Если они удивлены, что я мог захотеть тебя, то они - идиоты.  
  
Вот кое-что о его хмуром бойфренде: когда Дерек раздаёт комплименты, вы знаете, что он имеет в виду именно то, что говорит. Стайлз попытался справиться с нахлынувшим румянцем, но зеркало в ванной сказало ему, что попытка провалилась. Так что он просто порылся в шкафчике под раковиной и выудил оттуда аптечку.  
  
— В любом случае, они думают, что я - жутко старый... — Дерек не закончил, но ему и не надо было. Невысказанное слово проползло по позвоночнику Стайлза и осело где-то на вершине ствола головного мозга.  
  
— О, ничего себе. Нет. В первую очередь, давай не будем забывать, каким горячим тебя считает Дэнни. И хоть то, что Итану двадцать два и было убийственным разоблачением, забившим последний гвоздь в их отношениях, Дэнни реально рассматривал возможность, остаться вместе с ним. Я больше чем уверен, что Джексон обольстил одну из мамаш Малой Лиги. И единственная вещь, которая реально помешала бы Лидии пуститься во все тяжкие с кем-то, кого она считает горячим - так это неизбежная неловкость от того, что данный человек приходится отцом её лучшей подруге.  
  
Содрогание Дерека в полной мере передавало весь ужас Стайлза. Даже при том, что мистер Арджент - реально горячий папочка.  
  
Охуеть, через несколько месяцев  _Дерек_  тоже будет "горячим папочкой". Внезапно, Стайлзу очень захотелось иметь возможность называть его так.  
  
Дерек, похоже, не знал, что делать с такой зажигательной речью Стайлза, так что он просто отобрал у него аптечку и аккуратно нанёс антисептическую мазь, заматывая после этого палец бинтом.  
  
Стайлз не собирался беспокоиться о мелочах. Его сердце будто покрылось какой-то липкой массой, когда Дерек наклонился и нежно поцеловал раненый палец. Но Дерек все ещё выглядел каким-то... печальным. Будто ждал чего-то плохого.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Стайлз. — Что сейчас творится в твоей голове?  
  
— Я просто... — уголки его губ несчастно опустились. — Это эгоистично.  
  
— Дальше что? — спросил Стайлз. — Тебе не запрещено иногда поступать эгоистично. Пожалуйста, можешь просто поговорить со мной?  
  
— Я знаю, что ты мог бы... — сказал Дерек, не поднимая взгляд на Стайлза. — Сейчас, когда заклинание не действует. Я знаю, что ты теперь не обязан его вынашивать, — плечи опустились, и он, кажется, ушёл в себя. — Это было бы легче для тебя. Для тебя это было бы правильно, — его руки сжались в кулаки, и он провёл одним из них по животу. — Но, пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
  
Когда он понял, о чём говорил Дерек, в груди что-то болезненно сжалось, а в глазах защипало.  _"Пожалуйста, не делай аборт"_. Потому что теперь, когда заклинание не действовало, Стайлз реально мог бы это сделать. Он мог бы избежать всей этой ситуации, поступить вместе с друзьями в колледж, вовремя получить образование и просто продолжать жить своей жизнью.  
  
Но он понимал отчасти, что это так же означало уйти от Дерека, а он просто... не мог. Идея прервать беременность никогда не приходила в его голову. Стайлз, видимо, растерял по пути весь свой мозг, потому что он реально  _хотел этого ребёнка_.  
  
Сильно.  
  
— Ты будешь потрясающим отцом, — вырвалось из его першащего горла.  
  
Дерек шокировано посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
— Точно будешь, — уверенно повторил Стайлз, пытаясь не хрипеть. — Потому что ты будешь любить этого ребёнка и ты будешь держать его за маленькие ручки. А теперь, как насчёт того, чтобы вернуться и съесть пиццу? Я не шутил, когда говорил, что голоден.  
  
— Я знаю, — сказал Дерек, облизывая губы. — Ты никогда не шутишь, когда говоришь, что голоден.  
  
Стайлз хотел быть вечно рядом с ним.  
  
Тем вечером, во время ужина, Дерек практически не хмурился и даже улыбнулся больше, чем один раз.  
  
После того, как все остальные ушли, а Кора с Лидией попутно ещё и бормотали, что пора бы найти своё собственное жилье, ибо лофт теперь занят, Стайлз разделся и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Дереком.  
  
— Хочу тебе отсосать, — сообщил он без всякого вступления.  
  
— Что? — Дерек, кажется, подавился воздухом.  
  
Стайлз сел, опираясь на пятки, и собрал в кулак всю свою уверенность.   
  
— Я хочу сделать тебе минет. Только предупреждаю, что раньше никогда ничего такого не делал, так что... будь терпеливым?  
  
Дерек смотрел на него, выпучив глаза, и, видимо, был слишком шокирован, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, кроме как кивнуть и потянуться за поцелуем. Долгое время они просто целовались — поцелуи Дерека немного отвлекли. Но Стайлз не собирался отказываться от своей идеи: он хотел попробовать на вкус член Дерека. Так что именно этим он и занялся.  
  
Начал он с облизывания — все источники, которые успел изучить Стайлз, согласны, что сперва надо покрыть член слюной и узнать его получше. И в этом не было никакой трудности. У Дерека был красивый член, и Стайлз намеревался в будущем очень близко с ним общаться, так что он облизал его полностью, прослеживая языком вздувшиеся венки под кожей.  
  
Мышцы Дерека напряглись под его руками и он, в знак одобрения, запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлза. Будто Стайлзу это сейчас было нужно, когда он мог распробовать на языке солоноватый вкус кожи Дерека, когда  _чувствовал_ , как прикосновения влияли на него. Он обвёл языком головку, и Дерек надсадно застонал. Ощущения были именно такими, как представлял себе Стайлз, и одновременно совершенно другие. Он нежно посасывал бархатную головку, растягивающую его рот.  
  
Дерек снова застонал, уже громче, и острота ощущений от того, что он делал это, пронзила позвоночник Стайлза. Он насаживался на член Дерека, пытаясь взять глубже, и -  _о мой Бог!_  - Стайлз знал людей, повёрнутых на этом, но не понимал их. Чувствовать Дерека во рту, ощущать его вес на языке - абсолютно потрясающе. Стайлз был будто в бреду: сам стонал, пуская слюни, а его собственный член колом стоял. _Господи_ , он так завёлся.  
  
Должно быть, вибрации делали своё дело, потому что Дерек захныкал и сильно сжал пальцы в его волосах.  
  
Стайлз потерялся во всем этом. Он хотел, чтобы Дерек трахнул его в рот, чтобы отпустил себя. Он хныкал и сосал ещё сильнее, пытаясь принять больше Дерека. Его ум затуманила похоть, поэтому он сосредоточил всю свою энергию на том, чтобы заставить Дерека кончить.  
  
Это не заняло много времени. Стайлз не знал, то ли это его врождённый талант, то ли это любовь Дерека к минетам, а может и к самому Стайлзу, но Дерек кончил, выгибаясь дугой на кровати. Стайлз застонал, громко и протяжно, чувствуя, как член Дерека пульсировал в его рту и как сперма текла по его языку. Он задрожал в экстазе и постарался проглотить все, даже когда немного спермы, не удержавшись, стекло по его подбородку. Когда Дерек собственнически провёл рукой от макушки к шее, Стайлз забился в оргазме, все ещё с членом Дерека во рту и надетыми штанами.  
  
  


***

  
  
Оказалось, встречаться с Дереком, была лучшая идея, когда-либо приходившая в голову Стайлза. Потому что, все эти объятия и обнимашки? Гораздо лучше, когда между ними присутствуют ещё и жаркие поцелуи. Стайлз ещё на день остался в лофте, прежде чем снова вернуться домой. На лице отца было такое трогательное облегчение, что Стайлз просто не мог  _не обнять_  его. Наверное, это гормоны, но Стайлзу сейчас было все равно. Он крепко обнял отца, не отпуская, и вот оно: они возвращаются к нормальной жизни.  
  
В начале августа Стайлз, во время ужина, впервые почувствовал, как толкнулся ребёнок.  
  
Стайлз так сильно подскочил, что даже уронил свою вилку. Будто бабочки трепетали около стенок его живота. Он посмотрел вниз и просто... не знал, что с этим делать. Снова толчок, и это  _реально чертовски странно_.  
  
— Что? — спросил отец.  
  
— Она только что... — ошеломлённо ответил Стайлз. — Я почувствовал её _движение_ , — Стайлз не был уверен, что это хорошо. Серьёзно, в его теле жил крошечный человечек, и Стайлз чувствовал, как тот двигается. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем более странным это становится.  
  
— О, — папа посмотрел на частично скрытый столом живот Стайлза. Его лицо наполнилось тоской. — Я... даже представить не мог, что почувствую когда-нибудь её движение в твоём животе. Я помню, как сидел, сложив руки на живот твоей мамы, когда она была беременна тобой, просто, чтобы почувствовать твоё движение внутри.  
  
И, внезапно, Стайлз уже не чувствовал себя персонажем  _«Чужого»_. Внезапно, он просто захотел пойти в лофт и разделить эту новость с Дереком. Но сначала...  
  
— Вот, — сказал он, резко вставая. —Может быть, она... — он взял руку отца и положил её чуть выше пупка. — Это то место, где я... — он резко замолк, чувствуя очередной толчок. Боже, это так странно.  
  
Папа улыбнулся, но покачал головой. Возможно, движения были ещё слишком слабые, чтобы он мог их почувствовать.  
  
— Кикбоксер подрастает?  
  
— Прости, пап, — с сожалением улыбнулся Стайлз. — В профессиональном спорте нет места оборотням. Анализы крови слишком опасны, — потом он посмотрел на тарелку с наполовину съеденным ужином и вздохнул. — Слушай, пап. Я знаю, что редко находился рядом после...  
  
После всего. После того, как он забеременел, после того, как начал встречаться с Дереком, и тем более, после начала августа, когда все начали разъезжаться, и Стайлз изо всех сил старался улыбаться на их прощальной вечеринке. Это было нелегко. Эллисон, Лидия, Скотт, Айзек, Джексон — они все стояли на пороге свободы, колледжа, жизни вне дома, отлынивания от обязанностей. Даже Кора переехала из лофта, найдя себе жилье поближе к местному колледжу, где она ходила на занятия, обучаясь слесарному делу. У неё даже работа была — подавала неоправданно дорогой кофе, чтобы оплатить учёбу. Хотя Стайлз не понимал, почему бы ей не позволить Дереку все оплатить. Он никогда бы не отказался.  
  
А у него остались онлайн-курсы, которые ещё даже не начались, редкие походы к Дитону, никакой работы, обычное существование, которое становилось все более клаустрофобным, и Дерек. Тот Дерек, которого он уже неделю не видел.  
  
Если честно, Дерек был в этом не виноват. Четыре дня были заняты друзьями Стайлза — помощью стае Скотта, подготовкой, а затем и посещением прощальной вечеринки Лидии. Стайлзу даже пришлось провести ночь, утешая на удивление слезливую Эллисон, у которой случился кризис из-за того, что ей придётся оставить отца так скоро, после смерти матери.  
  
Он должен был увидеться с Дереком в новой квартире Коры, чтобы помочь ей распаковать вещи, но у отца появилось новое дело, так что тот забрал Дерека на консультацию, а закончилось все розыском леприкона или кого-то там ещё. Отец поскупился на детали, а когда Стайлз с Дереком всё-таки созвонились спустя два дня, у них и без этого было о чем поговорить.  
  
— В любом случае, — сказал Стайлз, стряхивая задумчивость. Боже, беременный мозг это - что-то с чем-то. — Думаю, что я поеду к Дереку.  
  
— Напиши мне, если останешься у него, — на автомате сказал отец. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы свыкнуться с этим, но, серьёзно, Стайлз явно уже не станет  _ещё более_  беременным.  
  
— Я тебя прошу, — ответил Стайлз. — Давай будем реалистами. В какой вселенной я не останусь у него?  
  
Он, не торопясь, закидал в сумку несколько вещей. В лофте была его одежда, но, кто нынче знает, сойдутся ли на нем его штаны, если он не носил их неделю. Кроме того, Дерек стирал с каким-то абсолютно непредсказуемым графиком. Он обычно дожидался, пока куча одежды не вырастет, грозясь заполнить собой весь лофт, а потом стирал все разом за один день. Стайлз пытался отучить его от этой привычки, потому что из этого ничего хорошего не выйдет, когда у них появится новорождённый - о чем он до сих пор без паники подумать не мог. Потом он помахал на прощание отцу рукой и запрыгнул в свой джип.  
  
Приехав в лофт, Стайлз скинул сумку на пол и позвал Дерека. Тот откликнулся из спальни Коры. Стайлз зашёл туда и обнаружил стоящего посреди комнаты Дерека. Это больше не была спальня Коры.  
  
Стены были свежевыкрашены в нежный бледно-зелёный цвет. Напротив двери, прямо около стены, стояла тёмно-коричневая кроватка. Пеленальный столик и комод стояли справа, а слева находилось большое и на вид очень удобное кресло. Комод и кресло украшали несколько мягких игрушек - жираф, лис и медведь. Но, круче всего было то, что кто-то нарисовал на стене рядом с кроваткой весело играющих волчат.  
  
— Дерек, — тяжело сглотнул Стайлз. — Это... ничего себе. Здорово, — Стайлз шагнул вперёд и обнял Дерека за плечи. — Ты... почему ты не говорил мне об этом? — спросил он, не сводя глаз с Дерека.  
  
— Потому что, тогда это не было бы сюрпризом.  
  
— Это приятный сюрприз, — Стайлз чуть отстранился, чтобы осмотреться, но так и не выпустил плечи Дерека из петли своих рук. — Ты сам все сделал?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Дерек. — Мой врач сказала, что для меня это может быть полезно. — Стайлз никогда не видел его врача, но мог предположить, что она довольно умна. — Но с рисунком мне все же помогала Лидия. Я совершенно не умею рисовать.  
  
Пару недель назад Стайлз попытался поиграть с Дереком в Pictionary* — больше он этого делать не будет.  
  
— Это здорово, — повторил Стайлз, потому что это действительно было так. Сглотнув, Дерек кивнул, смущённо принимая похвалу.  
  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, думая, что пора бы сменить тему — Дерек достиг своего предела — и вспомнил, для чего он приехал.  
  
— О! Он двигался! Я ужинал дома и вдруг, меня как будто кто-то пощекотал внутри живота.  
  
— Ты почувствовал, как он двигался? — замер Дерек.  
  
На лице Стайлза вспыхнула улыбка, и он кивнул:  
  
— Да. Сначала я сильно заволновался, но потом понял, что просто обязан приехать и рассказать тебе.  
  
— Он двигался? — Дерек уставился на живот Стайлза. — Впервые? — Стайлз кивнул. — А я это пропустил?  
  
Стайлз замер и удивлённо моргнул.  
  
— Да.  
  
Лицо Дерека вмиг погрустнело, и грудь Стайлза заполнилась нежностью. Он погладил Дерека по голове.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что он будет ещё толкаться и не раз, верно? К тому же, я все равно не уверен, что тебе удалось бы это почувствовать.  
  
— Я знаю, — нахмурился Дерек. — Во всех книгах пишется, что может пройти несколько недель между тем, когда мать чувствует это и когда это может почувствовать отец.  
  
Стайлз хотел возразить против ярлыка "мама", но потом понял – фиг с ним. Во время беременности Стайлз - мама. Но он никогда не позволит никому себя так называть, потому что, черт, нет. Он будет папой. Дерек может быть папочкой.  
  
— Но я все равно хотел бы быть там, — сказал Дерек, возвращая Стайлза к реальности — блин, беременный мозг. — Во время важных событий я должен быть рядом. Я не должен пропускать их.  
  
Дерек был так обезоруживающе серьёзен, что Стайлзу хотелось обнять его, так что именно это он и делает.   
  
— Эй, он ещё будет двигаться, и ты обязательно будешь рядом. Не волнуйся.  
  
Дерек кивнул, будто услышал и согласился, но было больше похоже, что он пришёл к какому-то выводу. А затем он сказал то, что Стайлз никогда не ожидал от него услышать:  
  
— Ты должен переехать ко мне.  
  
— Что? — Стайлз был шокирован и мог заявить об этом официально.  
  
— Тогда я могу быть уверен, что окажусь рядом тогда, когда буду тебе нужен. Что не пропущу больше ничего важного.  
  
— Хорошо... — произнёс Стайлз медленно, давая себе время подумать, и облизнул губы. — Дерек, ты просишь меня переехать, потому что хочешь, чтобы я жил с тобой?  
  
— Я бы не просил, если бы не хотел этого, — сказал Дерек с явным удивлением на лице.  
  
— Да, верно, — надо отметить, что это не то, что на самом деле сказал Дерек, но, ладно, Стайлз знал, что тот был немного эмоционально подавлен, прежде чем начал спать с ним.  
  
Дерек хотел, чтобы он переехал. Не удивительно, Стайлз догадывался, что так будет. Теперь, когда они спали вместе, логично, что Дерек хотел сделать их отношения более стабильными, хотел, чтобы они жили вместе и растили маленького Иисуса,  _вместе_. Стайлз... Стайлзу действительно _понравилась_  эта идея. Он сам хотел этого. Он хотел переехать, чтобы проводить с Дереком ленивые дни и жаркие ночи, пока малыш не появится на свет. А когда ребёнок родится, они смогут вместе мириться с отсутствием сна, устало свернувшись калачиком и наблюдая, как растёт их малыш.  _Вместе_.  
  
— Да, — ответил он, но быстро добавил, пока Дерек не успел чересчур обрадоваться. — Но не сейчас.  
  
— Что? — Дерек непонимающе свёл брови.  
  
— Смотри, папа считал, что это - наше последнее лето вместе, а теперь он, вроде как, думает, что в ближайший год рядом с ним буду не только я, но ещё и его внук. Нужно дать ему время вновь свыкнуться с мыслью о моем переезде. А еще... — Стайлз старался тщательно подобрать слова для того, что он хотел сказать. — Чувак, мы сексом занимаемся всего недели три. По всем стандартам, нам ещё рано жить вместе.   
  
Или, по крайней мере, не очень осмотрительно.  
  
— Мы знакомы несколько лет, — с несчастным видом заметил Дерек.  
  
— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — И это, по большей части, было тревожное время, наполненное руганью. Так что, как насчёт того, чтобы дать нам пару недель, чтобы привыкнуть к нашим отношениям?  
  
— Отношениям? — удивлённо переспросил Дерек.  
  
— Да, дубина — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Отношения. Когда два человека взаимодействуют внутри и вне спальни. Это наш случай, — а затем, внезапно почувствовав неуверенность, добавил: — Верно?  
  
— Да, — нацепив своё упрямое и смелое лицо, уверенно ответил Дерек.  
  
  
Что же, тогда ладно. Стайлз резко выдохнул и прислонился лбом ко лбу Дерека.   
  
— Хорошо, раз уж мы разобрались с этим... — и только он собрался предложить праздничный секс по случаю начала совместной жизни, как о себе напомнил Иисус.  
  
— Он только что...? — Дерек опустил взгляд.  
  
— Ты представить себе не можешь, насколько это странно, —сказал Стайлз, поглаживая живот. — Ты слышишь это?  
  
Дерек кивнул, все ещё полностью сосредоточившись на животе. Он мягко и нежно провёл одной рукой несколько дюймов влево от пупка Стайлза.  
  
— Где-то здесь, я прав?  
  
— Да. Чувак, мой папа будет жутко ревновать. Он ждёт, не дождётся, когда сможет почувствовать, как пинается ребёнок.  
  
На секунду лицо Дерека вновь помрачнело. Видимо, ему действительно было грустно от того, что он пропустил такой важный момент, так что Стайлз легонько пнул его ногой.  
  
— Ну же, я сказал отцу, что останусь сегодня у тебя. Давай устроим марафон "Побега". Если я позволю тебе сделать мне попкорн и погладить мой животик, тебе станет лучше?  
  
 **________**  
  
* Pictionary - игра на угадывание слов по изображениям.  
  


***

  
  
Прошёл месяц, и вот отец Стайлза уже ставит на пол последнюю коробку, уныло глядя на часы. Стайлз знал, что ему, на самом деле, ещё не пора. До начала смены оставался ещё час, а он уже был одет в свою форму. Но Стайлз достаточно хорошо знал своего папу, он буквально чувствовал напряжение в воздухе и у него складывалось какое-то ощущение, что он совершает ужасную ошибку. Им обоим нужно немного пространства.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал отец с печальной полуулыбкой, которая даже Дерека не смогла бы одурачить.  
  
— Да, конечно, — согласился Стайлз. Ему даже каким-то образом удалось сохранить непринуждённый голос. — Иди, защищай Бикон Хиллс, от бог знает чего. Лично я, наверное, вздремну, — или заставлю Дерека помассировать ноги, потому что они вновь начали отекать и пиздецки болеть после перетаскивания такого количества дерьма, подумал Стайлз, но отцу говорить не стал.  
  
— Мы скоро обязательно увидимся. Люблю тебя, ребёнок, — сказал отец, потрепав Стайлза по волосам.  
  
В том, что так перехватило горло, Стайлз обвинил гормоны.  
  
— Тоже люблю тебя, пап.  
  
Как только дверь закрылась, из кухни появился Дерек, укладывая подбородок на плечо Стайлза и прижимая его к своей груди, положив обе руки на живот. Теперь это было определённо больше, чем просто толчок. У Дерека-младшего появилось новое развлечение – он каждый раз пытался пнуть папочку через кожу Стайлза. Ни на кого другого он больше не реагировал.  
  
Стайлз расслабился от его прикосновения, но глаза все ещё немного пощипывало.  
  
— Пошли, — прошептал Дерек. — Я помассирую тебе ноги.  
  
Стайлз знал, что переехать к Дереку было правильным решением.  
  
Он уже практически уснул, закинув ноги на колени Дерека, когда раздался звонок FaceTime. Стайлз потёр костяшками пальцев уголки глаз и ответил на звонок:  
  
— Эй, Скотти.  
  
— Стайлз! — на экране с широченной улыбкой появился Скотт. Он сидел на фоне стены, сплошь увешанной плакатами его любимых фильмов — он до сих пор не посмотрел  _"Звёздные Войны"_  — в своей маленькой комнатушке, в общаге. — Ты никогда не догадаешься, что... — он замолк, морщась в недоумении. — Что это за коробки? Ты у Дерека?  
  
— Еще не распаковали, — зевнув, сказал Стайлз. — Скажите привет Дереку, — он переключил камеры в телефоне, чтобы показать Дерека, ноги Стайлза и его живот. — Ну и, наверное, Дереку-младшему.  
  
— Не называй его так, — в один голос сказали Дерек со Скоттом, и Стайлзу еле удалось сдержать смех, пока он вновь переключал камеры.  
  
— Тогда Малыш Стилински-Хейл, — поправился Стайлз, закатывая глаза. — В любом случае...  
  
— И что ты имеешь в виду под "ещё не распаковали"? — не дал ему закончить Скотт. — Стайлз, ты... ты что, переехал к Дереку? Тебя папа выгнал или что?  
  
Ой.  
  
Вот в чем было дело: когда в середине августа все его друзья разъехались, Стайлз, возможно, был немного разбит. Ничего серьёзного, но все же. Он был одинок, а все его друзья двигались дальше по жизни. Конечно, у него был Дерек, но вторая половинка - это не все, что Стайлз хотел от жизни. И так получилось, что Стайлз так и не рассказал Скотту о том, что произошло за последний месяц, потому что был подавлен.  
  
— Нет, чувак, — ответил он, надеясь на то, что слова звучат так же мягко для ушей Скотта, как и для его собственных, даже несмотря на то, как бешено колотилось сердце. — Мы встречаемся. Черт, у нас с ним будет ребёнок. И, в любом случае, я провожу здесь очень много времени. Так что в этом был смысл.  
  
И нет, это всё-таки не спасло.  
  
— Что? — завопил Скотт. — Встречаетесь? Стайлз!  
  
— Ты должен понимать, что я тебя слышу, — пробубнил Дерек, на что Стайлз пихнул того пальцем ноги.  
  
— Что? Чувак, неужели ты думал, что я буду мурыжить отца своего ребёнка? Это было бы как-то грубо.  
  
У Скотта вновь появилось это противное выражение, будто у него запор.  
  
— У вас там типа…  _чувства_?  
  
Стайлз закусил губу, дабы не рассмеяться, но потом посмотрел поверх телефона и увидел, что Дерек упорно пялился в пол. Он выглядел смущённо.  
  
— Да, Скотт, — ответил Стайлз. Из такого положения трудно было дотянуться до Дерека рукой, так что он провёл ногой по его бедру, надеясь, что это донесёт весь смысл его сообщения.  
  
Потому что они не говорили о чувствах, даже при том, что у Стайлза они _определённо были_. Даже если он ещё не готов был вложить эти чувства в то одно слово.  
  
— У тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?  
  
— Что? Нет, чувак. Пока ты счастлив и он обращается с тобой хорошо, окей?  
  
Стайлз посмотрел вправо, где на столе стояла полупустая миска попкорна и остатки фруктового смуззи, на котором настоял Дерек. Потом он посмотрел непосредственно перед собой, где сидел сам Дерек, который совсем недавно массажировал его ноги, уложив их себе на колени. А если он посмотрит влево, то увидит дверь в детскую, которую Дерек преподнёс ему в качестве сюрприза. Стайлз сглотнул.  
  
— С этим проблем не будет.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Скотт своим "Я Альфа" голосом, который звучал так же, как и его " Я выше", когда они были детьми. Тот день, когда Стайлз понял, что выше, был на самом деле чудесен, хоть Скотт и продолжал настаивать на том, что потерял последнее своё преимущество, ибо Стайлз всегда будет старше. Всё же, Стайлз любил этого идиота. Он поставил себе мысленную пометку почаще с ним общаться.  
  
— Так, ладно. Ты в любом случае не поверишь, что сегодня произошло.  
  


***

  
  
Несколько дней спустя Стайлз отправился к Дитону на УЗИ. Дерек с ним не пошёл, так как несколько дней назад начал обучение на должность заместителя. Его всё-таки приняли на работу, и у отца Стайлза не ушло много времени, чтобы "случайно" оставить в лофте соответствующие документы. Стайлз невероятно гордился Дереком, потому что тот, наконец, нашёл то, в чем мог выделиться.  
  
К счастью, все по-прежнему шло хорошо. К несчастью, Дитон подкалывал его тем, что знал пол ребёнка. Дерек был до идиотизма упёрт в своём нежелании знать, мальчик это или девочка, так что Стайлз согласился держать это в тайне. И так как Стайлз просто не мог удержать что-то в секрете - по крайней мере, не от оборотнического детектора лжи его парня, - он попросил не рассказывать и ему тоже.  
  
И, конечно же, Дитону доставляло удовольствие с важным видом скрывать что-то от других.  
  
Если бы были какие-то другие медицинские специалисты в частных клиниках, Стайлз мог бы обратиться к ним... Но таких не было.  
  
Стайлз унимал своё расстройство распаковыванием коробок. Или пытался. Дело было в том, что хоть Дерек и пожертвовал отделением в своём шкафу, чтобы сложить туда одежду Стайлза, но у него просто не было достаточно шкафов или полок, чтобы хранить другие его вещи. Его книги и фильмы все ещё были распиханы по коробкам, а ещё были Xbox и PlayStation c играми к ним, в которые Стайлз не мог играть, потому что у них банально не было телека. Его ноутбук обрёл новое место жительства на рабочем столе Дерека посреди комнаты. Стайлз и его ноут - бро, окей, и теперь приходилось пользоваться им чаще, потому что у них не было телевизора. Принтер все ещё оставался запакован, так как он ему пока в принципе не нужен, да и куда бы он его поставил? А ещё, ему некуда было пристроить несколько привезённых им безделушек и фотографии — Стайлз никогда не сможет жить без фотографии своей мамы.  
  
Так что он лишь  _больше_  расстроился. Стайлз хотел попросить Дерека купить какую-нибудь мебель, но с другой стороны, почему он сам должен просить? Верно же? Нераспакованные коробки так и остались стоять посреди лофта. Тут и думать не надо, Стайлзу нужны хотя бы книжные полки, хотя телевизор тоже лишним не будет.  
  
Он разложил и развесил свою одежду, включил  _"Мстителей"_ , и оставшаяся часть дня прошла, как в тумане.  
  
Дерек вернулся после обучения и обнаружил Стайлза за онлайн-курсами. До Стайлза быстро дошло, что он просто с ума сойдёт, если оставшиеся четыре месяца будет бездельничать, так что он решил позаниматься. Из всего списка онлайн-курсов Стайлз выбрал математику и английский язык.  
  
Не то чтобы они были очень нужны — он изучал математику и английский в прошлом году — но они заставляли его думать и не давали слететь с катушек от скуки.  
  
Дерек принёс пакет с едой из небольшого кафе на Шепард-Стрит: гамбургеры, жареная картошка и молочные коктейли. Стайлзу, скорее всего, придётся заплатить за все это большой миской свежих фруктов на десерт, но он был не против.  
  
Дерек поставил пакет на стол. Стайлз заметил, что тот пристально посмотрел на нераспакованные коробки, нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Дерек просто ушёл на кухню, чтобы захватить тарелки и салфетки. Как бы Стайлз ни спорил, ему так и не удалось убедить Дерека, что для гамбургеров совершенно не нужны тарелки.  
  
За ужином Дерек вёл себя очень тихо, но как только мусор выброшен, он потянулся к Стайлзу и настойчиво его поцеловал. Стайлз знал значение такого поцелуя: Дерек был возбуждён и хотел его. Стайлз все ещё находился в состоянии постоянного желания, так что он просто прильнул к Дереку, прося большего.  
  
Вот кое-что о них: секс всегда был неимоверно горяч. В чем-то Дерек мог быть и бестолков, но он точно знал, как довести Стайлза до сумасшествия.  
  
Когда-то Стайлз думал, что ставить кровать посреди гостиной - это глупо. Теперь же, когда Дерек без особых проблем мог в один шаг перенести его из-за стола на кровать, чтобы побыстрее заняться сексом, Стайлз понимал, что интерьер продуман просто блестяще.   
  
Даже при том, что у него не было книжных полок.  
  
Вообще, в ленивом мареве оргазма Стайлз напрочь забыл о своих вещах. Но прежде чем он смог заснуть, Иисус пнул его прямо по селезёнке.  
  
— Нееееет, — застонал Стайлз, поворачивая голову и пряча лицо в подушке. — Ты издеваешься что ли?  
  
Дерек, посмеиваясь, провёл рукой по потному животу Стайлза. Все эти пинки проследовали за его рукой.  
  
— Думаю, что мы просто её разволновали.  
  
— Ну, так успокой её, — заворчал Стайлз. Его веки были  _такие тяжёлые_. Он был сыт и счастлив, а ещё у него был трудный день, со всем этим разбором вещей. Он просто хотел  _спать_. Но ему это не светило, пока ребёнок играл в ладушки с его органами.  
  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — Дерек посмотрел на него со смесью любви и раздражения. — Может, мне стоит приказать ей, чтобы она прекратила? Не думаю, что это сработает.  
  
— Может быть, с  _обычным ребёнком_  и не сработает, — возразил Стайлз, — но это работает с Корой и Айзеком. Может, и на ребёнка оборотня подействует.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я имею полный контроль над теми двумя, то беременность твоего мозга зашла куда дальше, чем я думал, — Дерек провёл рукой по волосам Стайлза как раз тогда, когда ребёнок особенно сильно пнул его по печени. — Но можно попробовать.  
  
Теперь Стайлзу было жаль, что он так устал. Похоже, это будет смешно.  
  
Он был прав.  
  
Дерек опустился вниз и принял своё обычное положение поклонения животу. А потом, как-то потерянно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
— И что я должен сказать?  
  
— Как насчёт "перестань избивать папу через плаценту", — предложил Стайлз.  
  
— Я не думаю, что он знает, что такое плацента.  
  
"Тоже мне,  _умник_ ", — Стайлз щёлкнул Дерека по уху.  
  
— Давай же, попробуй уже что-нибудь.  
  
В какой-то момент Дерек прижался открытым ртом к животу Стайлза и издал громкий "пукающий" звук.  
  
И Стайлз и Дерек-младший ошеломлённо замерли.  
  
— О мой Бог, Дерек, серьёзно?  
  
— Ну, это же сработало?   
  
И… мда, ладно. Это…  
  
— Да уж, — произнёс Стайлз. — Думаю, что это категорически не то.  
  
Дерек со вздохом вернулся к своей задаче, вновь скользя рукой по коже Стайлза. Складывалось такое ощущение, что он просто не мог ничего с собой поделать. Ему необходимо было касаться живота так часто, как это только возможно.  
  
Честно говоря, Стайлз вообще не знал, чего ожидать. Дерек никогда прежде не разговаривал с ребёнком. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда Стайлз бодрствовал, чтобы засвидетельствовать сие действо. А когда Дерек открыл рот и сказал "привет, малыш", сердце Стайлза разбилось на миллион кусочков.  
  
Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-либо, не говоря уже о Дереке, говорил с такой нежностью.  
  
Соревнование по гимнастике внутри Стайлза стихло. Похоже, что Дерек всё-таки немного волшебник.  
  
— Продолжай, — сказал Стайлз. Дерек не заметил хрипотцу в его голосе.  
  
— Я знаю, что, если ты хоть немного похож на Стайлза, то тебе там очень скучно, — продолжил Дерек, еле ощутимо вычерчивая какие-то рисунки на натянутой коже чуть ниже пупка Стайлза. — Но я вынужден попросить тебя, не безобразничать там слишком сильно. Мне не безразличен твой папа, а у него нет такого здоровья, как у оборотней.  
  
— Нечестно, — немного загипнотизировано пробормотал Стайлз. — Ты был присмерти намного больше раз, чем я.  
  
Дерек шикнул на него.  
  
— В любом случае, тебе придётся привыкнуть, что у тебя в семье есть люди. У Стайлза уходит на тебя очень много энергии, так что меньшее, чем ты можешь его отблагодарить - позволить ему спокойно поспать.  
  
Похоже, ребёнку действительно понравился голос Дерека, потому что он практически перестал двигаться.  
  
— Продолжай, — шепнул Стайлз.  
  
Но ребёнок не единственный, кто находил голос Дерека успокаивающим. Стайлз заснул до того, как успел это понять.  
  


***

  
  
  
А когда он проснулся следующим утром, и Дерек уже ушёл — прикрепив к холодильнику записку, где сказано, что он на работе — все это началось снова. Коробки насмехались над ним. Голые стены насмехались над ним. Отсутствие занавесок насмехалось над ним. Нет, конечно, прикольно было трахаться прямо напротив огромного окна, но так было пару месяцев назад, а сейчас это будет уже странно. Потому что теперь сам Стайлз  _выглядел странно_. У него было тело восемнадцатилетнего парня… с застрявшим внутри шестимесячным зародышем.  
  
И это он ещё радоваться должен, что у него сиськи не выросли.  
  
Дерек оставил ему завтрак, как и всегда, когда он уходил ещё до пробуждения Стайлза: богатые клетчаткой хлопья с нарезанными фруктами, стакан апельсинового сока, молоко и йогурт. Стайлз даже в какой-то момент начал понимать, как нелегко было его отцу.  
  
Стайлз съел завтрак, позанимался йогой - потому что Скотт обязательно позвонит и будет расспрашивать его об этом, - сходил в душ, а затем сел за обучение. Но прежде чем добраться до задания на пунктуацию - серьёзно, пунктуация, тьфу - Стайлз проверил электронную почту. Каким-то неведомым образом ответы на письма стаи превратились в блуждание по Тамблеру. Что, в свою очередь, закончилось просмотром блогов о дизайне интерьера и сайтов о мебели.  
  
Стайлза никогда не волновали такие вещи — ему никогда не приходилось разрабатывать дизайн интерьера или подбирать мебель — но, каким-то образом, все его утро ушло на просмотр сайта Ikea.  
  
После ланча он вновь попытался расставить знаки препинания в своём задании, но опять отвлёкся — СДВГ и беременный мозг - адская смесь — и вот, Стайлз уже изучал Фэн-шуй. Он наткнулся на статью в Википедии, но ничего конкретного там не нашёл. Он спросил Гугл, как обставить квартиру по Фэн-шую, и по ходу дела, ему понадобится план этажа, чтобы разобраться в зонах негативной и благоприятной энергетики. Стайлзу этим заморачиваться не особо хотелось, так что он просто рассматривал картинки с дизайном различных лофтов.  
  
Когда Дерек вернулся домой, Стайлз так и не закончил задание, но в голове уже появились некоторые идеи для ремонта.  
  
Это стало новой навязчивой идеей. Пока Дерека не было, Стайлз проводил все своё время в поисках вдохновения.  
  
Несколько дней спустя Стайлз, пытаясь не пялиться на коробки, заметил, что окна грязные. Он поискал в сети информацию, как их лучше помыть, но, поскольку никакого специального средства в доме не было, Стайлз вычистил все стеклянные поверхности газетой и уксусом.  
  
После окон Стайлз отмыл ванну, от начала до конца вылизал кухню, оттёр холодильник и духовку, а затем поверхности за и под ними. Он отмыл плинтуса, вытер пыль под кроватью и диваном. Он обнаружил стремянку и с помощью метлы снял с потолка всю паутину. Неделю спустя он стоял на четвереньках и оттирал пол на кухне.  
  
Тем вечером Дерек вернулся домой и остановился в дверном проёме, уставившись на Стайлза. В течение последних нескольких дней, он возвращался в лофт, который явно становился все более чистым, но ничего не говорил. Он в основном просто фыркал, рассматривая, какие чистящие средства успел взять Стайлз, но, опять же таки, ничего не говорил. Стайлз не понимал, то ли Дерек был не благодарен, то ли думал, что Стайлз не хотел это обсуждать.  
  
Это было печально. Дерек весь день пропадал на работе, чтобы стать заместителем, а Стайлз в это время безвылазно торчал дома. Дерек не поблагодарил за свою вылизанную квартиру и даже не предложил купить эти блядские книжные полки. А хотел ли он с самого начала, чтобы Стайлз был рядом? Или он просто хотел быть ближе к ребёнку? Наверное, переезд был плохой идеей.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Уборку, — процедил Стайлз. — Понятие, с которым ты, возможно, не знаком лично, но которое ты должен принять после того, как я вычистил весь твой лофт.  
  
Дерек наморщился, но на уловку не поддался.  
  
— В каком смысле «уборку»?  
  
— Влажная уборка. Это - то, что люди обычно делают, когда хотят, чтобы в доме стало чисто. У нас же будет ребёнок, верно? Чистые полы - это очень важно, когда в доме ребёнок.  
  
— Ребенка не будет здесь ещё три месяца, и пройдёт, по крайней мере, шесть месяцев, прежде чем нам придётся беспокоиться о том, что он ползает по кухонному полу.  
  
— Ну, мне все равно нечем заниматься все эти дни, — Стайлз встал, и из него вырвался стон. Боже, его спина. Он прижал руки к пояснице и выгнулся.  
  
Дерек направился к нему — Стайлзу определённо нужно помять спину, — но остановился на полпути.  
  
— Ты двигал диван?  
  
— Что? О, хм. Да, — после того, как он несколько дней назад выдвинул диван, чтобы вычистить под ним пол и задвинул его назад, Стайлз как-то озадачился его местоположением. Так что он немного передвинул его, чтобы сидеть ближе к окну.  
  
— Зачем? — Дерек реально выглядел сбитым с толку.  
  
— Затем, что мне так больше нравится, — ответил Стайлз, начиная раздражаться. Он был вполне доволен своей дизайнерской идеей.  
  
— Окей, но…  
  
— Но что? Мне было скучно, и я передвинул диван, что в этом такого?  
  
— Ничего, — ответил Дерек с явно проскальзывающим в его тоне раздражением. — Знаешь, если тебе так уж нечего делать, почему бы тебе не распаковать свои коробки? — и впился взглядом в вышеупомянутые вещи.  
  
— Мне так жаль, если они тебе там очень мешают, — голос наполнила злоба. — Прости за беспокойство.  
  
— Я просто недоумеваю, почему бы тебе не использовать свою скуку более продуктивно... — расстроено вздохнул Дерек.  
  
— Как, например, уборка?  
  
— Почему мы спорим? — голос Дерека звучал раздражённо, но выглядел он смущённым. Стайлз не чувствовал сейчас в себе всепрощающего настроения, так что просто проигнорировал это.  
  
— Потому что ты пришёл домой и решил побыть засранцем?  
  
— Что? Я просто спросил про диван и коробки...  
  
— Да, мои коробки и мои вещи! Мои книги, диски и фотографии. Знаешь, что я хочу сказать о твоём лофте? Мне некуда все это деть! Большая часть этих вещей, как правило, ставится на книжные полки! Но для человека с книжной коллекцией у тебя нет места, чтобы хранить все это! — он помахал руками для пущей наглядности. Дерек молчал, наблюдая за ним. Стайлз фыркнул. — Зачем я вообще сюда переехал? — добавил он в полголоса, отворачиваясь.  
  
Он понял, что поступает, как придурок, даже раньше, чем услышал тот мимолётный, обессиленный звук, который вырвался из Дерека, будто повреждая что-то внутри. Но он был так зол, что не собирался ни за что извиняться. Просто,  _нет_.  
  
— Если ты хочешь, — сказал Дерек, а затем замолк, и Стайлз  _не думал о том, что это могло значить_. Он начал вновь. — Ты не должен оставаться, если не хочешь этого. Я просто просил об этом, потому что думал...  
  
«Потому что думал, что с ребёнком так будет легче», — услышал Стайлз. Он сжал руки в кулаки. Блять, он не собирался рыдать, гормоны это или нет. Сердце сбилось с ритма, и ребёнок в отместку начал топтаться по его мочевому пузырю.  
  
— Если ты не... — продолжил Дерек. Стайлз стиснул зубы и попытался приготовиться. — Если ты больше не хочешь быть частью его жизни, я пойму.  
  
О, Боже. О, Боже, Стайлз не мог этого сделать. Он не мог оставить ребёнка и Дерека в придачу. Вдруг, грудь будто сжало в тиски, и, вот же блять. О нет, нет, только не сейчас. Только не паническая атака, только не без защиты заклинания. Он не…  
  
— Стайлз! — Дерек поймал его прежде, чем тот успел рухнуть на пол.  
  
Все, что он мог - едва дышать. Тело не желало прекращать дрожать, все _болело_ , и он просто хотел свернуться калачиком в какой-нибудь норе, пока мир не прекратит вращаться.  
  
Вместо этого он услышал в ухе нежный шёпот Дерека, говорящий какие-то милости, но сейчас Стайлз не имел ни малейшего шанса разобрать хоть что-нибудь. Паника отступала, но оставалась боль, заставляющая Стайлза свернуться на кровати в позе эмбриона, пока Дерек обнимал его сзади. Стайлз чувствовал, что тому тоже нелегко.   
  
— Все хорошо, — говорил Дерек, — у нас все будет хорошо, — и буквально в течение минуты ужасное давление в груди Стайлза ослабло.  
  
Тогда Стайлз понял, что Дерек говорил с ребёнком. Он отрывисто вздохнул.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Дерек, очевидно принимая это за намёк. Даже голос надломился. — Ты... Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя одного?  
  
И Стайлз просто  _устал_  что-либо скрывать. Это его гребная жизнь и его гребаные  _чувства_ , а не какая-нибудь школьная постановка. И если Дерек этого не понимал, что же, лучше выяснить все сейчас, а не через три месяца.  
  
— Дерек, если ты до сих пор не понимаешь, что это последнее, чего я хочу, то я где-то серьёзно напортачил.  
  
Дерек замер.  
  
— Слушай, — сел Стайлз. — Я - восемнадцатилетний беременный парень, окей? У меня растяжки, ноги отекли, и мне приходится бегать в туалет каждые десять минут. У меня появились такие гормоны и части тела, с которыми я точно не ожидал столкнуться. Я не принимаю свои лекарства. _Я потерян_. Я целый день торчу в твоей квартире, потому что  _я - беременный парень, а это как-то трудно объяснить окружающим_. Ты - единственный, кто удерживает меня в здравом уме, но, ты знаешь, я получаю какие-то неоднозначные знаки.  
  
Дерек сглотнул, и Стайлз проследил движение кадыка на его шее.  
  
— Неоднозначные знаки?  
  
— Да! — взорвался Стайлз. — Да, Дерек, ясно? Потому что ты попросил меня переехать, но... почему? Потому что у нас будет ребёнок и так будет удобнее его растить? Потому что тебе нравится, когда я рядом? Потому что тебе нужно заботиться обо мне в соответствии с твоими оборотническими инстинктами? Я не знаю. Но я точно знаю, что я тот, который освободил место для своих вещей в твоём шкафу. Я тот, у которого нет места, чтобы распаковать свою жизнь. И я не могу понять, то ли тебе все равно, то ли тебе просто не пришло на ум найти мне место, потому что ты такой эгоцентричный!  
  
— Стайлз... прости, — Дерек провёл рукой по своему лицу.  
  
—  _За что_? — из Стайлза вырвался какой-то безумный смех, прежде чем ему удалось его сдержать.  
  
— За то, что я так ужасен во всем этом, — ответил он, уперев взгляд в пододеяльник. — Я... я должен был спросить, нужно ли тебе что-нибудь, но не сделал этого. Просто, раньше ты никогда не стеснялся говорить мне о своих пожеланиях.  
  
Стайлз только открыл свой рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но в следующую секунду понял - Дерек прав. Обычно, у Стайлза в голове появлялась мысль, но она слетала с губ уже на следующем выдохе. Но, в общем, он начал сдерживаться, и это превратилось в привычку.   
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Так тебе нужно что-нибудь? - спросил Дерек.  
  
 _«Да»_ , — подумал Стайлз, не имея в виду телевизор с книжными полками, и облизнул губы.  
  
— На самом деле, это зависит от того, что случится дальше.  
  
Дерек переплёл их пальцы.  
  
— Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты сказал, что любишь меня, — сказал Стайлз, а сердце колотилось где-то в горле. — И если ты не можешь этого сделать, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня отпустил.


	3. Третий триместр

Воцарившаяся вмиг тишина грозилась оглушить.  
  
\- Я... ты... меня? - заикаясь, наконец-то произнёс Дерек. Выражение на его лице стало ужасно уязвимым, отчего у Стайлза бешено заколотилось сердце. Дерек судорожно сжал его руку. - Да, - сказал он неровным и жалобным голосом. У Стайлза просто не было сил, смотреть на него, но и отвести взгляд он тоже не мог. - Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Ладно. Да, это хорошо, - тяжело вздохнув, отрывисто кивнул Стайлз. Наконец-то он снова мог дышать.  
  
\- Больше чем... мне даже сравнить не с кем. Это просто ты, окей?  
  
Вау. Стайлз такого не ожидал.  
  
\- Окей.  
  
Дерек всё ещё не отпустил его руку. Видимо, он ещё не всё сказал, хотя, было похоже, что долгий зрительный контакт его утомил, потому что он закрыл глаза на долгую минуту, а затем сказал:  
\- Рассказывай мне обо всём. Хотя я должен был сам спросить ещё несколько дней назад вместо того, чтобы придумывать себе, что ты просто не хочешь распаковывать вещи.  
  
Стайлз удивлялся, как у кого-то, кто говорил столько, сколько он, могли возникнуть такие проблемы в выражении собственных мыслей:  
\- Ну, я на самом деле хочу быть здесь. Я люблю тебя, - сказал он, потому что теперь-то имел на это полное право. - Причём очень сильно.  
  
Дерек подался вперёд, соединяя их губы в отчаянном поцелуе, и ему удалось вымолвить: "Я... верю тебе". Для кого-то это было бы не совсем удачным ответом на  _"я люблю тебя"_. Для Дерека, вероятно, это самые романтичные слова, которые он мог сказать.  
  
Стайлз засмеялся и ответил на поцелуй. Они вместе упали на постель и в скором времени переплелись друг с другом, теряясь в блаженстве.  
  


***

  
  
После этого случая все стало намного легче. Следующим утром, за завтраком, Дерек вручил Стайлзу кредитную карту, говоря, что тот может купить все, что ему нужно. Когда Дерек озвучил кредитный лимит, Стайлз подавился мюсли.  
  
\- Закажи любую мебель, какую захочешь, и вообще все, что посчитаешь нужным. Я не очень силен в обустройстве.  
  
\- Ты доверяешь мне карту с таким сумасшедшим лимитом? Я мог бы купить с её помощью... что угодно.  
  
\- На это и расчёт, - ответил ему Дерек.  
  
\- А что, если бы я купил на неё что-нибудь типа комиксов или секс-игрушек?  
  
\- Тогда у тебя было бы, чем себя развлечь.  
  
\- У тебя тоже, - высунув язык, сказал Стайлз. - Я бы не один... читал эти комиксы.  
  
\- Уверен, что один. Я был бы слишком занят секс-игрушками, - мягко ответил Дерек. - Стайлз, ты сказал, что тебе нужны книжные полки. Ну, так купи, пускай их доставят. Купи телевизор для своей приставки, и любую другую мебель, которую захочешь. Если хочешь, можешь даже какие-нибудь постеры на стены купить. Это и твой дом тоже.  
  
Стайлз прикусил губу. Он понимал, что с Дереком лучше не спорить, но на карте всё равно было слишком уж много денег.  
  
\- Стайлз, я могу позволить себе погасить этот кредит несколько раз, и при этом не обеднею, - напряжение на лице Дерека немного ослабло. - Смотри, когда я стану заместителем, у нас будет дополнительный доход. Нам не придётся беспокоиться о деньгах. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Так что Стайлз с Интернетом отправились за покупками. Он купил две книжные полки, шестидесятидюймовый телевизор и тумбу под него. Даже близко не подобравшись к максимальному пределу, Стайлз выбрал несколько ковров, детский манеж, Джоли Джамперы, глубокое кресло-реклайнер La-Z-Boy и компьютерный стол для ноутбука и принтера. На том и остановился, потому что просто не в состоянии был потратить больше за один день, даже если кредитная карта Дерека могла это позволить.  
  
Дерек одобрил все эти покупки. Особенно реклайнер, который очень быстро стало для него излюбленным местом отдыха. Чтобы затащить Стайлза к себе на колени, дабы тот заездил Дерека до оргазма и обновил кресло, у Дерека ушло меньше сорока восьми часов. Стайлз каждый день благодарил Бога или Каина или Фарнира – или какие там ещё боги существуют – за то, что у оборотней столько силы, потому что в шесть с половиной месяцев беременности было бы просто невозможно подпрыгивать на члене Дерека, без помощи сильных рук.  
  
Следующие несколько месяцев беременности проходили гладко. Стайлз влился в ежедневную рутину йоги и домашних заданий, что удавалось теперь гораздо легче, когда лофт был обустроен так, как надо. Похоже, что синдром "гнездования" - реально существовал и сейчас наблюдался у Стайлза. Он попытался вспомнить, было ли это желание настолько сильным перед тем, как он переехал? Потом понял, что, конечно же, не испытывал острую необходимость вымыть каждый дюйм дома отца или купить какие-нибудь украшения на стену.  
  
Стайлз в итоге всё-таки приобрёл в лофт два плаката Алекса Росса: один с Бэтменом, а второй с Суперменом. Стайлз даже не успел побеспокоиться о том, понравятся ли они Дереку. Тот оформил их в рамки и повесил на стену. Стайлз понятия не имел, что Дерек так тяготеет к супергероям.  
  
Другая причина, почему следующие несколько месяцев проходили без особых проблем - сексуальная жизнь Стайлза сошла на "нет", вместе с его постоянным возбуждением. Точной причины он не знал. То ли это было из-за того, что он теперь постоянно спал, а может быть, это его надувшийся живот заставлял его чувствовать себя абсолютно не сексуально (что, в общем-то, верно, несмотря на все те взгляды, какими иногда одаривал его Дерек. Он тот ещё извращенец). Это хорошо, правда… Стайлз читал об этом, так что всё было вполне ожидаемо, и Дерек относился к этому уважительно.  
  
На День Благодарения все его друзья вернулись в город. Стайлз четыре дня провёл в пищевой коме, в то время как разные оборотни и их вторые половинки натирали его живот, как какой-нибудь счастливый талисман. Это было потрясающе.  
  
Скотт заставлял его заниматься йогой каждый день, предварительно выставив всех из лофта, чтобы не смущать Стайлза. Скотт - лучший, на полном серьёзе. В воскресенье, когда они сворачивали свои коврики для йоги, он сказал:   
\- Ты выглядишь счастливым.  
  
Стайлз и Скотт редко разговаривали о чём-то серьёзном. Им обычно и не надо было. Они были достаточно близки, чтобы обойтись без этого.  
  
Но тут дело другое. Это важно.   
  
\- Я, - серьёзно произнёс Стайлз. - В смысле, я, конечно же, не думал... - он жестом руки обвёл весь лофт.  
  
\- Я тебя прошу. Все мы знаем, что ты думал об этом, - фыркнул Скотт.  
  
Стайлз на это даже рот разинул. А может, не разинул. Нет, всё-таки разинул:  
\- Что?  
  
\- Чувак. Все знали, что ты считаешь Дерека горячим, окей? Только я не знал, что ты хочешь от него детей.  
  
Черт. Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
\- Только одного, Скотт, я обещаю. У меня тут комбо из кесарева сечения и гистерэктомии, - а затем поднял взгляд на Скотта. - Я тоже не знал. Я имею в виду, - он пожал плечами, - все эти чувства пришли уже позже.  
  
\- Чувак, иногда я не могу поверить, что это наши жизни, - тихо засмеялся Скотт и покачал головой. - Эй, а вы уже выбрали какие-нибудь имена?  
  
И…  
  
Стайлз и Дерек планировали многое. Они обсуждали детский сад, говорили о покупке второй квартиры, когда Стайлз начнёт обучение в Беркли. Ради бога, они даже возможность домашнего обучения обсуждали. Видимо об этом они совсем забыли.  
  
Хотя, это не совсем верно. Несколько раз они почти добирались до этой темы. Но в конечном итоге, они либо ссорились, либо Стайлз отвлекался, либо отвлекался Дерек, и всё это, как правило, заканчивалось взаимными оргазмами.  
  
\- О боже, - закатил глаза Скотт. - Вы даже не говорили об этом, верно? Вы собираетесь ждать два месяца, пока  _Малыш пол-это-секрет Стилински_  не родится и сам не скажет, как его назвать?  
  
\- Заткнись, - пробормотал Стайлз. - И ребёнок будет Хейлом.  
  
Скотт удивлённо вскинул брови.  
  
\- Ну, я вряд ли смогу сказать людям, что это  _мой_  ребёнок, - заметил Стайлз. Во-первых, потому что никто не поверил бы в то, что кто-то залетел от сына шерифа, хоть он и был известен во всём городе, как тот ещё нарушитель порядка, и во-вторых, потому что никто не поверил бы, что после этого он бы смог получить опеку над ребёнком. Не то чтобы в статус отца Дерека верилось легче, но теперь, когда тот работал в управлении шерифа, к нему было хоть немного доверия.  
  
\- Ладно, постарайся не разродиться до зимних каникул, - предупредил Скотт, в последний раз похлопывая Стайлза по пузу. Ребёнок откликнулся, что удивительно. Обычно он реагировал только на Дерека.  
  
\- У меня кесарево на двадцать седьмое декабря назначено, - сказал Стайлз, - и ты это знаешь.  
  
\- Конечно, ведь дети всегда появляются именно тогда, когда ты этого ожидаешь, - ответил ему Скотт.  
  
Ладно, ага, Скотт появился на шесть недель раньше срока. Стайлз об этом старался не думать, ибо даже представить себе не мог, что, черт побери, с ним произойдёт, если роды реально начнутся раньше. Книги заклинаний не изобиловали подробностями о том, как вообще этот ребёнок должен появиться на свет.  
  
\- Прекрати пытаться меня напугать и двигай уже, - сказал ему Стайлз. - У нас сегодня вечером марафон «ЩИТа».  
  
Когда Дерек вернулся с пробежки, Стайлз лежал на кровати, удобно примостившись на четырёх подушках и обложившись книгами: детскими сказками Коры, словарём имён Лидии и самыми любимыми рассказами тех времён, когда Стайлз был ещё ребёнком. Должно же хоть где-нибудь найтись хорошее имя.  
  
\- Наконец-то ты к этому готов, - пробубнил Дерек, но, благодаря впечатляющей акустике лофта, Стайлз его прекрасно услышал. Хотя, это неважно. Стайлз решил не отвечать на обвинение в избегании этой темы. - Я схожу в душ, а потом помогу тебе.  
  
Услышав журчание воды в ванной, Стайлз взял книгу с именами, из которой тут же выпал какой-то тетрадный листок. Наморщившись, он отложил книгу и взял в руки этот лист. Сверху вниз, шариковой ручкой, была проведена немного неровная линия, разделяющая его пополам. Слева написано "девочки", справа - "мальчики". Что не удивительно, первые два имени в списке девочек - Лора и Талия.  
  
Стайлз догадывался, что Лиам и Эрик, скорее всего, имели для Дерека такое же значение, как Лора и Талия, хотя он ни разу не слышал, чтобы они прежде где-то упоминались. Однако все остальные имена… Стайлз узнал некоторые из них, но по поводу остальных он был уверен. Они польские... причём, по мнению Стайлза, все. Он даже не предполагал о том, что Дерек знал, что польские имена тут будут к месту. Конечно же, очевидно, что Стилински - польская фамилия, но отцовские родственники были коренными американцами. А вот дедушка по материнской линии был эмигрантом из Польши, и их традиции имели огромное значение для его мамы. Ей бы обязательно понравилось, если бы у её внука было польское имя. Но откуда об этом узнал Дерек?  
  
Стайлз всё так же разглядывал список, когда к нему вернулся Дерек. Тот был всё ещё немного влажный после душа, одетый в джинсы и свободную футболку с длинными рукавами и V-образным вырезом, что смотрелось на нем очень привлекательно. Сейчас Дерек выглядел как-то мягко и по-домашнему.  
  
\- Как я погляжу, ты уже список составил, - Стайлз помахал листочком и Дерек на секунду замер, но потом всё же подошёл и сел на диван.  
  
\- Просто записал несколько понравившихся мне имён.  
  
\- Очень личных, либо польских имён, - уточнил Стайлз.  
  
\- Я подумал, что ты был бы не прочь обсудить некоторые из них, - застенчиво пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
\- Да. Да, я был бы не прочь, - усмехнулся Стайлз. - Но говорю сразу - Зузанна и Зибор не подходят. Человек, выросший с именем Дерек, не имеет права возражать, когда я отвергаю имена, в которых есть буква  _"З"_.  
  
\- Ладно, - согласился с ним Дерек.  
  
\- Кроме того, мы не назовём нашего ребёнка оборотня никакими производными от "Джейкоба". Мне наплевать, что по-польски он произносится как Якуб. Да нас засмеют.  
  
\- Я... понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, - признался Дерек.  
  
\- Что? - замер Стайлз. - Как можно не знать о самом популярном вымышленном оборотне последнего десятилетия? - Дерек на это лишь вновь пожал плечами. - Ничего себе. Ты там, в Нью-Йорке совсем из жизни выпал?  
  
Дерек начал злиться, но Стайлз не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он взял ручку и начал обдумывать каждое имя по отдельности, вычёркивая те, которые его не устраивали. Он начал со списка имён для девочек, вычёркивая имена с буквой  _"З"_ , потому что их было слишком сложно выговаривать. Потом вычеркнул Камилию и Илону, потому что они какие-то нелепые. Стайлз готов был согласиться на редкое и необычное имя, но не хотел, чтобы у его ребёнка были те же проблемы, что и у него самого. Следующими были вычеркнуты ещё несколько имён, которые ему попросту не понравились.  
  
В списке мальчиков, четыре имени так же попали под правило  _"З"_. После некоторых размышлений он вычеркнул имена, начинающиеся на "А", потому что они не подходили, особенно ребёнку Дерека. Затем были зачёркнуты Миша и Радек, потому что для него они слишком сильно связаны со "Сверхъестественным" и "Звёздными Вратами".  
  
\- Мы не назовём нашего ребёнка Дамиан. Это "злое" имя. Так обычно зовут плохих парней, - сказал Стайлз и вычеркнул последнее имя. Он оторвал взгляд от нового списка:   
\- Что думаешь?  
  
\- Я выбрал все те имена, потому что они мне нравятся.  
  
\- Есть какие-либо предпочтения?  
  
  
Выбирать имя, даже когда Дерек уже составил такой немаленький список, оказалось непросто. В общем-то, Стайлзу нравилась идея польского имени, но когда они начали обсуждение, он просто не смог не добавить свои собственные варианты. Каждый раз, когда ему в голову приходила новая мысль, он озвучивал имена, большинство которых Дерек немедленно отвергал.  
  
\- Гермиона?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ороро?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Логан?  
  
\- Нет, - скорчил рожу Дерек.  
  
\- Стив? Тони? О,  _Брюс_! Уэйн или Беннер!  
  
\- Нет, нет и, конечно же, нет. И никаких имён монстров.  
  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и наигранно обиделся. Он в любом случае, говорил про Брюса не всерьёз.  
  
\- Фил?  
  
\- Тот, который  _Агент_? - хитро улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
Этим он заработал себе минет, но на Фила всё равно не согласился.  
  
У них ушло несколько недель, но к середине декабря они всё-таки определились с именами:  _Натали_  – не Наталия - это было бы слишком, особенно, когда второе имя - Эрика – и _Николай_.  
  
А ещё они согласились, что говорить кому-либо ещё - это плохая идея. Они не хотели делиться своим выбором ни с кем.  
  
\- Кроме моего папы, - добавил Стайлз, потому что не мог утаивать это от него. Просто  _не мог_.  
  
Как Стайлз того и ожидал, глаза отца подозрительно заблестели, и он кивнул, поджав губы:   
\- Это... хорошо. Ей бы обязательно понравилось.  
  
Затем папа притянул его к себе и обнял, а Стайлз был действительно рад, что не стал ждать. Впервые держа в руках собственного внука, он вряд ли выдержал ещё и это.  
  
  
Впервые в жизни, у Стайлза было веское оправдание, чтобы закупиться всеми подарками через интернет, так что он сделал это задолго до Дерека. Ему нравилось, что на Амазоне можно заказать подарки уже в подарочной упаковке, потому что упаковывать их пришлось бы в любом случае, а это было немного затруднительно в его нынешнем положении. Иногда, чтобы завязать шнурки, приходилось просить о помощи Дерека.  
  
Всю первую неделю декабря Стайлз занимался праздничным украшением лофта. После всех травм, причинных ему за предыдущие годы, он воздержался от омелы и остролиста. Сезонный эпизод "Сверхъестественного" напомнил, что стоит на всякий случай обойтись без таволги, так что оставались только ветки кедра и ель, которую он заставил Дерека купить на благотворительном базаре, устроенном на стоянке возле магазина. А ещё была пуансетия - интернет сообщил, что она вроде как всё-таки не ядовитая, и она смотрелась очень празднично на тумбочке возле дивана.  
  
Последний день обучения Дерека на должность заместителя выпал на пятницу - девятнадцатое декабря. Это было за неделю до Рождества и чуть больше недели до рождения ребёнка. Стайлзу хотелось бы сделать что-то особенное, чтобы отпраздновать это событие, но учитывая то, что он сейчас размером напоминал маленькую корову, и жутко уставал, доходя до кухни за стаканом воды - которая уже через три секунды просилась наружу - он решил, что проще заказать ребрышки-барбекю из кафе на Мэйн Стрит. Дерек не начнёт работать вплоть до середины февраля, потому что после кесарева сечения Стайлзу нельзя будет поднимать ничего тяжёлого ещё шесть недель, но время, которое они могли провести как пара, неумолимо подходило к концу.  
  
Стайлз не мог для себя решить, взволнован он или напуган.  
  
Входная дверь распахнулась, в то время как Стайлз лежал на диване, читая "Эмму", взятую у Дерека, а на телевизоре была включена имитация камина. Пять минут назад он укутался в одеяло, потому что на улице как-то внезапно похолодало, а окно было не достаточно плотное, но его тело само по себе в наглую регулировало свою температуру, так что теперь ему стало слишком жарко.  
  
Стайлз слышал, как Дерек кинул свои ключи в миску на тумбочке около двери и снял обувь, прежде чем подойти к дивану и поцеловать Стайлза в макушку.  
  
\- Привет, - Стайлз отложил книгу в сторону.  
  
\- Привет, - протянул Дерек, но для настоящего поцелуя их разделяло слишком большое расстояние. – Ты приготовил ужин?  
  
\- Твой нос знает лучше, - фыркнул Стайлз, подталкивая Дерека, чтобы он развернулся в сторону стойки. - Но я действительно обеспечил нас ужином, - улыбнулся он. - В честь окончания твоего обучения.  
  
Дерек всё же поцеловал его, нежно и сладко, а затем помог выбраться из чёрной дыры под названием "диван".   
  
\- Спасибо, - Дерек сказал это как-то робко, но в то же время было видно, что он доволен. Кожа на шее мило покраснела, что неплохо контрастировало с надетым на него тонким зелёным свитером. В прошлом месяце у Дерека был День Рождения, и Лидия помогла Стайлзу выбрать этот свитер в подарок. До настоящего времени они трахались по инициативе Стайлза шестьдесят семь процентов всех тех дней, что Дерек носил его. Если бы Стайлз иногда не умудрялся заснуть сразу после ужина, то процент мог бы возрасти до семидесяти пяти.  
  
Усевшись перед телевизором, они съели рёбрышки и овощной салат, после чего Стайлз без возражений умял целую миску всяких полезностей. В качестве награды, Дерек уселся между ног Стайлза и запустил руку в его штаны. Он дрочил медленно, с оттяжкой, жадно целуя в уши, шею и плечи, а когда всё-таки позволил Стайлзу кончить, у того слёзы в глазах стояли из-за долгого пребывания на грани.  
  
Дерек уложил их обоих на кровать, но прежде Стайлзу как раз хватило сил на небрежный минет.   
  


***

  
  
Последняя неделя перед Рождеством проходила в каком-то безумии. Для двух людей с довольно таки маленькими семьями, Стайлзу и Дереку пришлось принять участие в слишком большом количестве семейных мероприятий.  
  
Для начала, двадцать второго числа, они отпраздновали Рождество со стаей. Они собрались на ужин в первый же день, когда вся стая приехала в город. Стайлз хотел устроить его в лофте, но учтя то, что у Стайлза чуть ли не пляжный мяч в животе и тот факт, что тот просто не мог держать свои глаза открытыми больше пары часов за раз, Дерек отклонил эту идею. А вместо этого все собрались в доме миссис МакКол. Ужин состоял из пиццы, эгнога*, коктейлей и обычной еды, которую можно есть руками — ничего изощрённого — но это было так круто, вновь собраться всем вместе, даже если Джексон постоянно сравнивал Стайлза с китом. В этом не было ничего, что бы Стайлз сам себе не говорил в последние пару месяцев. Самое запоминающееся событие вечера случилось тогда, когда маму Скотта и папу Стайлза поймали под омелой - видимо миссис МакКол не получила записку с теми растениями, которые стоило избегать - и они должны были поцеловаться перед всеми.  
  
На самом деле, это немного пугало — Стайлз и Скотт обменялись полными ужаса взглядами — но кому, какая разница. Это же Рождество.  
  
Стайлз и Дерек покинули вечеринку с таким количеством детских принадлежностей, что даже не знали, куда их деть, но это, в общем-то, было хорошо, потому что про нулевой день рождения** все благополучно забыли.  
  
Двадцать третьего, у Стайлза, Дерека и Коры состоялось немного странное празднование в доме отца Стайлза. Фактически, это был первый совместный сбор их семей, и Стайлз считал его немного утомительным, хотя не произошло ничего плохого. Кора с его папой, кажется, поладили, и Кора даже во время своего присутствия починила потёкший кран в ванной. Стайлз засчитал это, как победу.  
  
И вот наступило двадцать четвёртое. Двадцать четвёртого, Стайлз имел полное право покинуть дом, и им пришлось выйти рано. Многие в этот день посещали кладбище, и Стайлзу по-прежнему было необходимо оставаться незамеченным.  
  
Солнце только вставало, а Стайлз уже был вымотан, и Дерек поддерживал его за талию весь их путь до могилы.  
  
Как обычно, Стайлз нёс ей букет подснежников. Это были её любимые цветы. Особенно она их любила зимой, потому что калифорнийский декабрь никогда не радовал настоящим снегом. Стайлз начал традицию приносить ей цветы в Сочельник, когда ему было тринадцать. Тогда его отец начал работать, потому что Стайлз был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы оставаться дома одному. С тех пор папа всегда работал двадцать четвёртого, чтобы в Рождество оставаться дома. Стайлз относился к этому нормально, так как это позволяло соблюдать вот такой вот их с мамой ритуал.  
  
Стайлз опустился на колени, невзирая на свои лишние двадцать фунтов. Пока Стайлз разговаривал с ней, Дерек не произнёс ни звука. Он говорил мало, но с удовольствием рассказывал ей о Дереке и Натали/Николае. Он как обычно погладил живот, и Нат/Никки несколько раз пнул его в ответ.  
  
Когда он закончил, Дерек помог ему подняться с земли, и Стайлз предложил посетить его собственную семью. Дерек ничего не ответил, просто отвёл Стайлза на другой конец кладбища. Там не было отдельных надгробий, только одна большая плита с надписью "Хейл" наверху. Ниже был список из одиннадцати имён, среди которых нашлись Лиам и Эрик. Памятник был красив. Дерек мало говорил о Лоре, но иногда всё же ронял о ней всякие интересные факты. Стайлз чувствовал, что в дизайне надгробия, в простоте текста и полумесяце под фамилией, можно было увидеть и её частичку.  
  
Они стояли там несколько минут, и за всё это время Дерек не проронил ни слова. Стайлз взял его за руку, а чуть позже, закончив со своими тихими размышлениями, Дерек увёл Стайлза прочь.  
  
Остаток дня полностью принадлежал им, потому что отец Стайлза был на работе, у остальных были свои собственные семейные обязательства, а Кора настояла, что уже проведённого с ними дня для неё было достаточно. Кора любила своего брата, но они оба старались не зацикливаться на их связи и ограничивать время, проведённое вместе.  
  
Они вернулись в лофт и переоделись обратно в пижамы, чтобы провести день в блаженном ничегонеделании. И всё было бы просто чудесно, если бы не тяжёлые судороги, начавшиеся после полудня. Стайлз начал испытывать на себе прелести схваток Брекстона Хикса приблизительно месяц назад. Он старался лишний раз об этом не думать, потому что в какой-то мере его пугала сама идея того, что он может испытывать ложные схватки. Вместо этого он попросил Дерека погладить живот.  
  
Они смотрели сборную солянку из фильмов и праздничных эпизодов разных сериалов. Для начала Стайлз выбрал "Баффи" и "Сообщество". Потом Дерек предложил посмотреть мультфильм "Снеговик", как когда-то в своём детстве. По взаимному согласию, марафон продолжился "Симпсонами" и "Студией 30", а закончился "Доктором Кто" для Стайлза и "Бэтменом" для Дерека.   
  
Будучи ребёнком, Стайлз испытывал какое-то неловкое влечение к Бэтмену, особенно, когда его озвучивал Кевин Конрой. И теперь, после недельного воздержания, свернувшись калачиком вместе с Дереком на диване, Стайлз вновь ощутил стремительное возвращение тех самых ощущений от этого голоса.  
  
\- Знаешь, это, скорее всего, одна из последних возможностей заняться сексом перед рождением ребёнка.  
  
\- У меня от тебя крыша едет, - нахально сообщил ему Дерек.  
  
\- Пф, я на тебе уже много недель назад помешался. Сейчас я просто хочу немного поразвлечься. Давай. Займись со мной любовью.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза, но Стайлз не собирался отступать. Это он знал точно.  
  
Дерек отнёс Стайлза на кровать, где раскрыл его своими пальцами, а затем помог мягко опуститься на свой член. Последний раз они так занимались сексом несколько недель назад, когда Стайлз ещё не был таких размеров, как сейчас. Теперь же всё стало немного сложнее, потому что он просто не мог уже так легко подниматься. Сейчас он больше ёрзал, не поднимал бёдра, а скорее вилял ими. Дерек прошёлся руками по всему телу Стайлза, погладил живот, а затем обернул ладонь вокруг его напряженного члена.  
  
\- Так хорошо, - лепетал Стайлз. - С тобой так хорошо. Блять, я люблю твой член.  
  
-  _Любви больше нет_ , говорили они, - сухо произнёс Дерек, но всё равно немного вскинул бёдра, так что совершенно не было похоже, что он этим не наслаждался.  
  
Стайлз, блаженно зажмурился, откинув голову назад. Он был так близко.  
  
\- Блять, - выпалил Дерек.- Стайлз. Стайлз.  
  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз простонал в ответ.  
  
\- Стайлз, нет.  _Остановись_ , - голос Дерека  _звучал_  напугано.  
  
Стайлз остановился, потому что некоторые слова трезвили не хуже ледяной воды, и распахнул глаза. Дерек  _выглядел_  напугано. Именно тогда он и заметил, что стало действительно мокро. Более мокро, чем было минуту назад.   
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Стайлз, я... - Дерека, кажется, немного подташнивало. - Я думаю, что у тебя только что отошли воды.  
  
\- Что? Нет, это не возможно. У меня же кесарево назначено, - кроме того, за все предыдущие недели у него так и не появилось влагалище. Как, черт возьми, у него могли отойти воды? Это же бессмыслица какая-то.  
  
Не считая... не считая того, что лишняя влага продолжала течь. И вытекала она, кажется, из... и он прекрасно знал, что Дерек не кончал, потому что у Стайлза в голове был полный каталог его оргазмов, и он не пропустил бы ни один из них. Стайлз заметил бы.  
  
Эрекция Стайлза позорно умерла, в то время как внутри ключом била паника.  
  
\- О боже. Что мне делать? – Дерек выглядел так, будто на него товарный поезд мчался. Аккуратно положив ладони на бёдра Стайлза, он ссадил его со своего члена, и... обычно, такая демонстрация силы выглядела сексуально, но прямо сейчас у Стайлза не возникло никаких эмоций кроме как  _«какого хрена?»_.  
  
\- Ты вот сейчас серьёзно? - скептически спросил Стайлз. - У  _меня_  из задницы льёт, а  _ты_  собрался паниковать? Нахрен! - он принял сидячее положение и спазмы в животе, что случались с ним раньше, вернулись с удвоенной силой. А ещё жидкость, вытекающая из задницы, ужасала и раздражала. - Да ты с  _канимой_  справился лучше!  
  
Дерек продолжал смотреть полностью потерянным взглядом. О, боже, у этого ребёнка просто не было шанса. Учитывая СДВГ Стайлза и  _полную неспособность Дерека сделать хоть что-нибудь_  - они были обречены.  
  
– Возьми телефон! Позвони Дитону. Сделай это восемнадцать раз, если потребуется. Если не дозвонишься, позвони Скотту. Позвони миссис МакКол. А потом сядь в машину и отвези меня в клинику.  
  
Кивнув и оживившись, Дерек свесил ноги с кровати.  
  
\- И, Дерек?  
  
Он обернулся.  
  
Стайлз подавил нарастающую истерику:   
\- Если каким-то образом мне придётся рожать через задницу,  _мы никогда больше не будем заниматься сексом_. Тебе это ясно?  
  
Иногда, всё, что нужно было Дереку - это правильная мотивация.  
  
Тело снова прошила судорога —  _схватка_  — и Стайлз откинулся на подушку, пытаясь перетерпеть эту боль. Господи. Неужели это его жизнь?  
  


***

  
  
Если бы последние два года его жизни прошли как-то иначе, то Стайлз обязательно занервничал бы, что его такая супер-пупер команда медиков состоит из ветеринара, медсестры и её сына, бывшего когда-то ассистентом этого самого ветеринара.  
  
Окей, он нервничал.  
  
\- А мне обязательно оставаться в сознании? - вопрос не был адресован кому-то конкретно. Дерек помогал снять его рубашку, а Стайлз всё больше чувствовал подступающую тошноту.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, чувак, - утешительно сказал Скотт - ну, или так утешительно, как только мог - стерилизуя инструменты, которые скоро разрежут нежную человеческую плоть Стайлза. - Ты же не хочешь пропустить рождение собственного ребёнка.  
  
\- Думаю, что в какой-то степени всё-таки хочу, - Господи, его сейчас вырвет. Дерек взял его за руку. – В смысле...  
  
\- Будет безопаснее, если ты останешься в сознании, - сказала ему миссис МакКол, сбривая электробритвой волоски на его животе, потому что именно сегодня Стайлзу как никогда необходимо было чувствовать себя ещё более не мужественным. - Кроме того, у нас нет оборудования для интубации.  
  
Ну, это совершенно не успокаивало.  
  
\- Стайлз. Всё будет хорошо, - попытался уверить его Дерек. Видимо, за последние двадцать минут ему всё-таки удалось как-то включить мозг. - Расслабься.  
  
\- Легко говорить, когда ты оборотень с суперрегенерацией, которого не собираются препарировать как свеженькую тушку таунтауна.  
  
\- Нам нужно подготовиться. Дерек, если собираешься остаться, то тебе надо переодеться, - не дав Дереку ответить на выпад Стайлза, вмешался Скотт.  
  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза с явной неуверенностью во взгляде.  
  
\- Останься, - оглянувшись на него, ответил Стайлз. Боже, ему необходимо было, чтобы Дерек остался. Он не хотел справляться с этим в одиночку.  
  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - Дерек наклонился и поцеловал Стайлза в лоб.  
  
\- Док, ответьте честно, - несколько истерично поинтересовался Стайлз, пока мама Скотта протирала его живот чем-то холодным. - Разве это не самое странное, что вам когда-либо приходилось делать?  
  
\- Я мог бы понарассказывать тебе историй, но это нарушит врачебную этику, - ответил Дитон, даже не взглянув на него и продолжая намывать свои руки до самых локтей. Стайлзу очень хотелось верить, что локти в процессе принимать участие не будут.  
  
Стайлз только хотел заметить, что большую часть времени, если не всё время, у большинства пациентов Дитона было четыре ноги, но тут же дверь открылась снова, и в кабинет зашёл Дерек, одетый в самый отвратительный бледно-жёлтый хирургический костюм, что Стайлз в своей жизни видел. Стайлз видел Дерека в состоянии, близком к смерти столько раз, что уже считать лень, видел его пронзённым, изувеченным, отравленным и измазанным кровью - его собственной или чьей-то ещё. До сих пор он думал, что меньшее, что способен вызывать Дерек своим видом – неконтролируемое слюноотделение, но Стайлз явно недооценивал асексуальную привлекательность стерильных хирургических костюмов.  
  
\- Сейчас ты не такой уж горячий, - состроив из себя Зулендера, сказал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек, потому что он натуральный мужлан, просто закатил глаза, а затем изобразил Голубую Сталь***.  
  
\- Ты нарочно сделал это, встав к ним спиной! - простонал Стайлз, потому что знал - Дерек стесняется этой своей придурковатой стороны. Не то чтобы Стайлз возражал… ему отчасти нравилось, что эта сторона Дерека доступна только ему.  
  
\- Итак, Стайлз, - произнёс Дитон. Стайлз повернулся, пытаясь сфокусироваться на нем, но заметил, что больше не видит свой живот — они натянули перегородку между ним и Дереком-младшим. - Я сделаю тебе местную анестезию.  
  
\- И я ничего не почувствую, да? - Стайлз и так знал ответ, но хотел, чтобы Дитон озвучил его ещё раз.  
  
\- Совсем ничего, - заверил его Дитон. Затем, к огромному удивлению Стайлза, добавил:   
\- Почему бы тебе не взять Дерека за руку? Он здесь именно для этого.  
  
Стайлз сильно сжал руку Дерека. Дерек сжал его руку в ответ и улыбнулся.  
  
Вновь появилась миссис МакКол, держа в руках стул и ставя его возле Дерека:  
\- Сядь.  
  
Дерек выгнул бровь и не сел. Конечно, он этого не сделает. Оборотни слишком чувствительны к собачьим шуточкам.  
  
Миссис МакКол посмотрела на него своим материнским взглядом. О боже, это убивало любую дерзость на корню:  
\- Слушай, новоиспечённым папашам иногда становится дурно или они вовсе падают в обморок. Нам бы хотелось, чтобы с тобой такого не случилось. Я знаю, - продолжала она, предупреждая любые возражения, - ты большой и страшный серый волк, но это лишь означает, что падать будешь громче, - и её взгляд смягчился. - Кровь воспринимается совершенно иначе, когда дело касается твоего собственного ребёнка. Поэтому сядь, - а потом отвернулась, не дав Дереку ни единого шанса что-то возразить.  
  
Дерек стоял и молчал ещё примерно минуту, а затем ногой пододвинул стул ближе к себе. Присев, он оказался на гораздо более удобной высоте. Теперь голова Стайлза находилась на уровне его груди, а не живота, как было раньше.  
  
Как оказалось, миссис МакКол всё отлично рассчитала. Стайлз был слишком занят разворачивающимся перед ним шоу, чтобы заметить Дитона, втыкающего в него иглу, или Скотта, приготовившегося делать надрез.  
  
\- Давайте начнём, - как же Стайлз ненавидел сейчас этот невозмутимый тон Дитона.  
  
Его глаза были прикованы к лицу Дерека. Взгляд Дерека иногда обращался к перегородке, но по большей части всё его внимание было сосредоточенно на Стайлзе. Стайлз слышал, что что-то происходит, хотя предпочёл бы этого не делать, потому что не мог понять эти звуки и немного странный разговор.  
  
\- Ты готов, Скотт? - спросил Дитон.  
  
Раздался какой-то странный звук, а затем Скотт произнёс полным страха голосом:   
\- Чувак, я держу твоего ребёнка, - и ненадолго замолк. Стайлз представил, как тот сглатывает. – Это мальчик.  
  
\- Мальчик, - мягко сказал Дерек и закусил губу. Глаза наполнились слезами, и несколько скатились по его щекам.  
  
\- О, мой Бог, ты такой дурак, - мягко поддразнил его Стайлз, потому что Дерек никогда в жизни себе этого не простит, даже если Стайлз находит его абсолютно восхитительным.  
  
Дерек одарил его какой-то жалкой улыбкой и наклонился, целуя Стайлза в лоб.  
  
\- У нас есть ребёнок, - его голос был наполнен удивлением, смешанным с восхищением.  
  
А затем ребёнок начал плакать. Оба повернулись, но стерильная перегородка всё ещё загораживала обзор.  
  
\- Скотт, почему бы тебе не привести его в порядок и не дать Дереку, пока мы с Мелиссой тут всё закончим.  
  
Верно, потому что обязательно нужно было убедиться, что у Стайлза не осталось никаких лишних органов, чтобы это повторилось снова.  
  
Николай —  _о, Господи, Николай!_  — продолжал плакать, пока Скотт его быстро обтирал и пеленал. Стайлз мельком видел маленькие ручки и ножки, но ему так и не удалось хорошо рассмотреть своего сына, пока Скотт не принёс его и не уложил на руки Дереку.  
  
Дерек смотрел на Николая так, будто всё ещё не мог до конца поверить в происходящее. Из широко раскрытых глаз по-прежнему лились слезы. Складывалось такое ощущение, что сердце Стайлза вот-вот разорвётся от переполняющей его любви к ним обоим.  
  
Вновь оказавшись в тепле и комфорте, Николай тут же перестал плакать. Теперь Стайлз мог рассмотреть его прекрасное маленькое личико с носом пуговкой, губками бантиком и голубыми глазами, которые затуманено моргнули несколько раз, прежде чем совсем закрыться.  
  
\- Он такой красивый, Стайлз, - прошептал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз не мог не согласиться. Он протянул дрожащую руку и устроил её поверх руки Дерека, поглаживая кончиками пальцев крошечную щёчку. Николай чуть вздрогнул, наморщил носик и, забавно принюхавшись, повернулся к Стайлзу.  
  
\- Он учуял тебя, - тихо сказал Дерек. И будь он проклят, если это не самое милое, что он в своей жизни видел.  
  
\- Привет, Николай, - сказал ему Стайлз.  
  
Они оставались в такой маленькой, счастливой семейной идиллии, в восхищении наблюдая, как их сын просто дышит, пока Дитон не объявил, что готов сшить Стайлза и не попросил Скотта о помощи.  
  
\- Мальчики, позвольте мне его осмотреть, - миссис МакКол вернулась к своему новому пациенту.  
  
Дерек пригнулся, будто защищая, прикрыв собой Стайлза.  
  
\- Ты же не серьёзно... - начал Стайлз, но Дерек его перебил.  
  
\- Прости, - он покраснел и явно заставил себя расслабиться. - Инстинкты.  
  
Хоть и с видимым сожалением и тревогой, но он всё же позволил Мелиссе забрать Николая, чтобы она смогла его взвесить, обмерить и убедиться, что с ним всё хорошо. Дерек сказал, что дети оборотней обычно рождаются крепкими, так что все были достаточно оптимистично настроены по поводу здоровья ребёнка, но лишний раз убедиться стоило.  
  
\- Итак, как вы его назовёте? - спросила Мелисса, попутно делая свою работу. У неё с отцом Стайлза уже был полностью готов план, как оформить его - фальшивые - юридические документы, в которых так же будет указана и подставная мать.  
  
\- Николай, - произнёс Дерек нежным и ласковым голосом.  
  
Стайлз повернулся и посмотрел на Скотта, стоявшего наготове, на случай, если понадобится Дитону.  
  
\- Николай Скотт Хейл, - добавил он.  
  
Скотт резко обернулся:  
\- Что? Чувак, ты это серьёзно?  
  
\- Мне показалось уместным назвать ребёнка в честь его крестного отца.  
  
\- О, мой бог. Ну, ты даёшь! - лучезарно улыбнулся Скотт. - Я не могу... как только Дитон закончит, ты получишь самые крепкие объятия всех времён!  
  
\- Как насчёт того, чтобы отложить это хотя бы недель на шесть? - строго спросил Дитон.  
  
Вау. Впервые, Стайлз был полностью согласен с Дитоном. Стайлзу нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, прежде чем подвергнуться костедробильным оборотническим суперобъятиям Скотта.  
  
\- Вместо меня можешь обнять Дерека, - немного ехидно предложил Стайлз.  
  
Скотт и Дерек разглядывали друг друга, стоя с разных сторон от Стайлза. Скотт сдался первым и пожал плечами, не убирая улыбку с лица.  
  
\- Окей, - он обогнул кровать и обнял несопротивляющегося Дерека, который выглядел так, будто его только что ударили исподтишка. - Поздравляю, бро. У тебя прекрасный ребёнок, - а затем отступил и похлопал Дерека по плечу. - Обидишь его или Стайлза, использую твои кишки вместо скакалки.  
  
\- Я позволю тебе это сделать, - угроза, кажется, беспокоила Дерека меньше, чем привязанность, и это не говорило о его жизни ничего хорошего, но Стайлз обязательно проанализирует это позже, когда не будет так эмоционально уязвим.  
  
Уф, духота в кабинете становилась невыносимой. Им просто необходимо открыть окно или сделать хоть что-нибудь, пока Стайлз не задохнулся от всех этих так мужественно подавляемых им эмоций.   
  
\- Вы трое такие милые, - сказала миссис МакКол, заканчивая всё то, что она делала с ребёнком Стайлза.  
  
Охренеть. У Стайлза есть ребёнок.  
  
Миссис МакКол вернулась с Николаем, даже не дав ему до конца это осмыслить:   
\- Дерек, помоги ему сесть. Подложи подушку.  
  
\- Я не инвалид, - возмутился Стайлз, но когда Дерек помог ему чуть приподняться, на месте разреза тут же почувствовался отголосок боли. - Окей, беру свои слова обратно. Я абсолютно немощный. Помогите мне, пожалуйста.  
  
Дерек и Скотт вновь обменялись взглядами, но на этот раз каждый из них взял Стайлза за руку, используя эту свою охренительную оборотническую суперспособность забирать боль. Они совершенно точно самые лучшие.  
  
Затем они отпустили его, а миссис МакКол впервые положила Николая Стайлзу на руки и... внезапно в его горле будто ком образовался, потому что Николай повернулся к нему, прижимаясь... ладно, на самом деле Стайлз прекрасно знал, что он просто ищет сосок, но похоже было на то, что он прижимался. Дитон вручил ему наполненную чем-то бутылочку, и Стайлз  _впервые начал кормить_  своего сына.  
  
\- Умница, папа, - одобрительно сказала миссис МакКол, но Стайлз лишь на долю секунды встретился с ней глазами, прежде чем его взгляд вновь впился в Николая. Великолепного, прекрасного, удивительного, крошечного Николая, определённо унаследовавшего аппетит Дерека.  
  
\- Чувак, ты только посмотри на его движения, - прокомментировал Скотт, и Стайлз услышал, как Дерек фыркнул.  
  
\- Кстати об отцах, - сказала миссис МакКол, но всё внимание Стайлза занимал один лишь Николай. Он, конечно, заметил, как Скотт, Дитон и миссис МакКол покинули кабинет, но не поднимал голову до тех пор, пока не услышал очень знакомый голос. Его отец прочистил горло:  
\- Знаешь, мог бы выбрать время получше, - сказал он.  
  
Вот тут Стайлз и поднял свою голову. Отец выглядел так, будто находился на последней стадии утомления, но в то же время счастливым и, кажется, готов был расплакаться. Сегодня все мужчины в жизни Стайлза решили разрыдаться от счастья?  
  
\- В смысле, моя смена закончилась полтора часа назад, - уточнил отец.  
  
И, наконец... наконец, Стайлз посмотрел на часы. Час тридцать ночи.  
  
Сдавленный смех вырвался из него прежде, чем он успел спохватиться, но даже при том, что смех вызывал  _неебическую боль_ , Стайлз не мог остановиться. Он прислонился головой к плечу Дерека и то ли смеялся, то ли плакал, пока Николай не открыл глаза и не впился недовольным взглядом в пустую бутылочку. Определённо, ребёнок Дерека.  
  
\- Что смешного? - заворчал Дерек таким голосом, который говорил, что он, возможно, никогда уже не сможет рычать как прежде.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него. Посмотрел на папу. Посмотрел на Николая. Снова посмотрел на часы:   
\- Я просто родил  _оборотня Иисуса_ , - ответил он в новом припадке истеричного хохота и растерянно заметил, что лицо стало влажным. Видимо, все переживания этого дня всё-таки добрались до него. -  _В Рождество_.  
  
Дерек положил голову на плечо Стайлза. По тому, как сотрясалось его тело, он тоже либо смеялся, либо плакал, а может быть и то, и другое. Стайлз решил проигнорировать реакцию Дерека, чтобы не рассмеяться ещё сильнее — что, кстати, больно — и улыбнулся своему отцу:   
\- Эй, пап. Глянь, что у меня получилось.  
  
\- Он чертовски милый, - папа приблизился к противоположной от Дерека стороне стола, подходя так близко, как только мог. - Привет, Николай, - он протянул свою огромную ладонь, проводя ею по крошечной голове Николая.  
  
Хоть Стайлзу и не хотелось вновь выпускать из рук своего ребёнка, он понимал, что на несколько минут сможет справиться со своим эгоизмом.  
  
\- Хочешь взять его на руки?  
  
\- О боже, конечно, - уже складывая руки колыбелькой, ответил папа. Стайлз почувствовал, как рядом напрягся Дерек. Интересно, придётся ли Дереку провести остаток своих дней, пытаясь не психовать, когда кто-то будет касаться его ребёнка?  
  
\- Привет, маленький человек. Я твой дедушка.  
  
Николай открыл глаза и чуть принюхался, принимая нового человека. А затем закрыл глаза и вновь расслабился.  
  
\- Стайлз, он прекрасен. Это второй идеальный ребёнок, которого я когда-либо видел.  
  
Несколько месяцев назад — да даже несколько часов назад — Стайлз бы закатил глаза на такую сентиментальность, исходящую от отца. Но сейчас он его понимал, потому что слова _"прекрасный"_  и  _"идеальный"_  - единственные, что приходили в голову при взгляде на Николая.  
  
\- Я отправила остальных по домам, - объявила миссис МакКол, возвращаясь обратно.  
  
\- Эй, Мелисса, у меня есть внук, - похвастался отец. Он весь сиял, хотя глаза все ещё влажно поблескивали.  
  
\- Я знаю, я видела, - ответила она, но в голосе не было ни капли насмешки.  
  
В течение нескольких долгих секунд они просто стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Если бы Стайлз был в состоянии, он бы обязательно смутился. Между ними явно что-то происходит.  
  
Папа первым прервал их зрительный контакт, чтобы вновь посмотреть на Николая. Миссис МакКол подошла и встала рядом с ним.  
  
\- Он очень красивый, Джон, - тихо сказала она ему.  
  
А затем произошло что-то странное: папа Стайлза повернулся к ней и одарил её той самой улыбкой, какой обычно улыбался его маме. Стайлз не видел эту улыбку с тех пор, как она умерла. Папа никогда и никому больше так не улыбался. Стайлз испытывал слишком много эмоций, чтобы разбираться с этим прямо сейчас.  
  
\- А теперь, когда все согласны, что мой ребёнок просто замечательный, - вмешался Стайлз. - Когда мы возвращаемся домой?  
  
Миссис Маккол смерила его взглядом, который видимо, говорил: «Не впечатлил, Стайлз».  
  
\- В обычном случае, тебя бы оставили в больнице ещё как минимум на ночь. Но так как в нашем случае это не совсем удобно, то мы с твоим папой поедем вместе с вами в лофт уже сегодня вечером.  
  
\- Что? – Дерека явно встревожила эта новость.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, переезжать мы не собираемся. Но поверь мне, парень, ты будешь счастлив, что мы рядом, когда настанет время менять подгузники и готовить бутылочки, пока Стайлз приходит в себя. В течение нескольких следующих дней от него будет мало пользы.  
  
\- Слышишь, Дерек? Я должен быть ленивым. Предписания медсестры, - Стайлз мог бы отговорить их от этого, но в данный момент он бы с удовольствием проспал примерно так неделю при условии, что всё это время он сможет держать малыша при себе.  
  
\- Всё, что тебе нужно, - пробормотал Дерек и ткнулся носом в висок Стайлза.  
  
\- Хм, а могу я получить назад своего ребёнка? - его отец держал Николая в общей сложности уже несколько минут, и Стайлз чувствовал, что и так был достаточно сдержан, а теперь пора бы вернуть ребёнка, пока кто-то не пострадал.  
  
\- Хорошо, только успокойся, - заворчал отец, но положил Николая обратно на руки Стайлза, где ему и место.  
  
Дерек тут же протянул руку, поглаживая Николая по голове и щёлкая по носу. Стайлз не мог сказать наверняка, то ли он помечал его своим запахом, то ли это просто прикосновения ради прикосновений, но, на самом деле, это и не важно. В конце концов, это всё – укрепление связи.  
  
Стайлз ещё плотнее прижался к Дереку. Рано или поздно им придётся уезжать, но прямо сейчас, он просто хотел побыть рядом с Дереком и Николаем, хотел ощущать их дыхание и _просто жить_.  
  
\- Эй, Дерек?  
  
\- Хм, что?  
  
\- Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, как я счастлив, что, благодаря этой шизанутой училке, забеременел твоим ребёнком? - папа и миссис МакКол издали какой-то задушенный звук.  
  
\- Стайлз? – процедил Дерек.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Заткнись.  
  
\- Ладно, - Стайлз продолжил наблюдать за дыханием Николая. Он по-прежнему идеален.  
  
Вдруг Дерек начал сопеть и фыркать. Потом он сказал, со странной смесью смущения и гнева:  
\- Здесь все ещё пахнет беременностью.  
  
\- Ну, может остаточное... - Стайлз замолк, когда Дерек уткнулся носом в его шею, долго и глубоко вдыхая.  
  
\- Это не ты, - объявил Дерек.  
  
Если это не Стайлз, то... Они с Дереком одновременно повернулись к миссис МакКол, которая стояла под ручку с отцом Стайлза. Она выглядела немного робкой и очень удивлённой. А вот папа был больше похож на оленя в свете фар.  
  
Стайлз не смог ничего с собой поделать... он рассмеялся. А когда смех всё-таки утих, он заметил, как отец смотрел на миссис МакКол, будто не понимая, что вообще произошло. Стайлзу стало интересно, смотрел ли его отец так же, девятнадцать лет назад.  
  
\- Эй, Николай, - обратился он своему спящему малышу. - Ты слышал? Меньше чем через девять месяцев у тебя появятся маленькие тётя или дядя.  
  
Вот черт. Как же не терпится рассказать всё Скотту.  
  


♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

  
  
  
**________**  
  
*Эгног - сладкий напиток на основе сырых куриных яиц, молока и сахара. Часто в него добавляют алкоголь - ром, виски, бренди или вино.  
**Нулевой день рождения - вечеринка за три-четыре недели до рождения ребёнка, на которой обычно дарят подарки будущим родителям.  
***Голубая Сталь - самый "убийственный" взгляд Дерека Зулендера из фильма "Образцовый Самец".  
  



	4. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зарисовка от Uraneia, опубликованная на ее тумбе  [ **hatfulofcrazy**](http://hatfulofcrazy.tumblr.com/), и я не могла её не перевести. Вот.  
> 

 

  
  
-  _Нет_ , - Стайлз повторил это уже в семнадцатый раз, но даже он понимал, что в этот раз, в отличие от всех предыдущих, получилось не так уверенно. - Мы не займёмся магией только для того, чтобы завести ещё одного ребёнка, Дерек. Есть огромное количество прекрасных детей, которым нужен дом. Если уж ты хочешь ребёнка, мы вполне можем его усыновить, - серьёзно, Стайлз только закончил учёбу и устроился на работу. Он не бросит все ради декретного отпуска. Забудьте.  
  
Дерек вновь начал свою обычную отповедь, которая всегда сводилась к "но оборотень". Стайлз перестал обращать на это внимание и повернул направо по коридору детского сада, направляясь к классу, в котором находилась группа Николая. Он задался вопросом, что они будут делать, когда их ребёнку стукнет четырнадцать и Стайлзу придётся стать его учителем химии.  
  
Стайлза передёрнуло.  
  
Как только он добрался до двери, его колени тут же были атакованы Николаем, что выглядело мило только тогда, когда происходило с Дереком, потому что Дерек не рисковал быть сбитым с ног собственным пятилетним сыном.  
  
\- Папа!  
  
\- Волчонок, - Стайлз переложил телефон в другую руку, чтобы потрепать Николая по волосам. - Привет, приятель.  
  
\- Пливет, папочка, - воскликнул Николай и потащил Стайлза куда-то вглубь кабинета. Он явно хотел что-то показать.  
  
\- Привет, Николай, - Дерек прервал свою болтовню о детях, чтобы поприветствовать сына. Стайлз не стал отрывать телефон от уха - Дерек с Николаем и так прекрасно друг друга слышали.  
  
\- В любом случае, - продолжил Стайлз, используя внезапную заминку, чтобы ввернуть словечко, - кто вообще сказал, что  _сам-знаешь-что_  должно расти внутри меня. Если уж ты так сильно хочешь…  
  
Николай остановился перед переноской, в которой лежал пушистый, жёлтый малыш. Ну, сам малыш был в основном гладкий и розовый, но одежда, надетая на нём, была жёлтой и пушистой, из-за чего он больше смахивал на утёнка, нежели на человека.  
  
В приступе  _"О, Божечки"_ , Стайлз забыл все, что говорил ранее.  
  
\- Её зовут Элис, - сказал Николай. - Мама Эвана плинесла её для иглы "лассказы и показы".  
  
\- У меня очень понимающий начальник, - высказался Дерек в ухо Стайлза. - Знаешь, я убедился в том, что смогу взять отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам, прежде чем затеять все это.  
  
Стайлз не знал, что было более нелепо: идея Дерека выносить их ребёнка или тот факт, что против него объединились собственный муж и пятилетний ребёнок.  
  
\- Ты его уже спросил, верно?  
  
\- Он посоветовал сказать тебе  _«мазел тов»_.  
  
Стайлз покачал головой и задался вопросом, могут ли у оборотня появиться растяжки.


End file.
